The Special Uchiha
by Kitsune T.T
Summary: Naruto yang dibuang oleh ayahnya yang tidak menginkan anak yang memiliki sedikit cakra, dia di besarkan oleh Uchiha Shisui yang juga hidup sebatang kara. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya silahkan baca/ Warning FEMNARU, liveminakushi yang ngak suka ngak usah baca/banyak typo maklum author baru/Maaf yaah ngak pandai bikin summary (Chap.17 Updated) (0.0).
1. Chapter 1

**THE SPECIAL UCIHA**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **MK, Cuman Minjam Narutonya dan Teman-temanya**

.

.

.

Hy minna aku author baru jadi mohon maklum kalu banyak typo

oh iaa disini femnaru

jadi bagi yang gak setuju jangan baca

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING (^.^)

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seseorang membawa bayi digendongannya sedang melopati beberapa pohon ditangah malam, dari baju yang dikenakannya tampang lambang UCIHA dipunggungnya, Ya uciha, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah uciha atau lebih tepatnya Uciha Shisui, dia membawa bayi perempuan yang cantik dan imut. Bayi tersebut adalah anak hokagenya sendiri Minato yang ingin membuang anak tersebut karena memiliki sedikit cakra.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

 **Shisui POV**

Aku berdiri didepan hokage yang meminta ku datang untuk menemuinya, apakah ada misi untukku? Tapi aku heran padahal baru sehari setelah kita mengalami kekacauan akibat serang kyubi tadi malam, beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa karena warga sudah dievakuasi,juga hokage menyegel kyubi dengan teknik khusus tanpa kehilangan nyawanya, 'kenapa aku diberi misi lagi' pikirku.

"ah shisui-kun aku punya misi buat mu, tolong buang anak ini jauh dari desa" aku melihat bayi yang imut ingin dibuang oleh hokage, 'apakah tidak salah hokage ingin membuang anak ini'.

"tapi hokage-sama anak siapa ini?" tanya ku penasaran "itu adalah anakku" aku terkejut mendengar jawaban hokage, kenapa ia tega membuang anaknya sendiri "kenapa anda ingin membuang anak anda sendiri hokage-sama"tanyaku

"aku tidak ingin punya anak yang lemah memiliki sedikit cakra, lagi pula aku sudah punya menma sebagai jinjuriki kyubi aku yakin ia akan jadi shinobi hebat nantinya"aku sunggah kecewa dengan apa yang hokage katakan berkuranglah rasa hormatku pada hokage.

'ah daripada dibuang lebih baik aku saja yang merawatnya' pikirku "hokage sama jika anda bersedia bolehkah saya saja yang merawat bayi itu karena saya tidak punya siapa-siapa" pintaku pada hokage

"hmmmm, baiklah kamu boleh membawa bayi ini, tapi jangan ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah anakku, desa hanya akan tau bahwa anakku hanyalah menma seorang" jawabnya "baik hokage-sama" setelah itu aku pergi dari kantor hokage sambil membawa bayi hokage yang ingin dibuang, 'ah tidak dia bukan lagi anak hokage dia adalah adikku, adik dari seorang uciha shisui'pikirku senang.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

Itulah sebabnya mengapa uciha shisui membawa seorang bayi kerumahnya, setibanya dimension ia berpikir nama yang cock untuk bayi tersebut 'jika hokage bodoh itu tidak mau merawatmu biar aku saja yang merawatmu, akan aku buat kamu menjadi kunoichi yang hebat, aku akan membuat hokage menyesal membuang anaknya sendiri' pikir shisui "tapi kira-kira akan aku beri nama siapa yaaa?" "haaa! bagaimana kalau naruto panggilan naru-chan kan imut, hm baiklah naru-chan saatnya tidur".

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END**

Maaf kalau pendek sekedar pengantar cerita saja, lengkapnya tergantung pembaca mau lanjut atau gak usah ! (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER :

MK,CUMAN MINJAM NARUTONYA DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA

.

.

.

MUNGKIN MASIH ADA TYPO!

KARENA AKU MASIH AUTHOR BARU

.

.

.

HAPPY READING CHAPTER II

(^.^)

.

.

.

 **SEVEN YEAR LATER**

Sudah tujuh tahun Shisui mengasuh dan membesarkan Naruto seperti adik sendiri, malahan kadang-kadang kelewat protektif, Naruto sendiri sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik juga jenius, kenapa jenius?, dikatakan jenius karena ia dapat menyerap hampir semua jutsu yang diajarkan shisui sendiri, tanpa menggunakan waktu yang lama. Naruto sekarang sangat ahli dalam genjutsu dan medicnin, itu karena ia memiliki control cakra yang baik, mungkin jika dikembangkan terus akan menjadi sempurna, satu tahun kemarin ia belajar fuinjutsu itu karena ketertarikan nya dalam klan uzumaki yang ahli dalam segel-menyegel, bahkan dapat menyegel biju dalam manusia. Kenapa anak tujuh tahun mengetahui ini?, itu karena naruto sejak kecil sangat menyukai namanya membaca, makanya banyak pengetahuan ia dapat dari memabaca. Naruto sangat berbeda dari anak lain, jika anak lain senang bermain, naruto lebih senang berlatih atau membaca di perpustakaan desa konoha atau membaca buku yang diberikan shisui untuknya.

 **SKIP**

Setelah mandi dan bersih-bersih naruto keluar dari mansionnya niatnya ingin berlatih didekat danau sekitar daerah Klan Uchiha, tapi ketika ia sampai ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam juga sedang berlatih.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku memulai hari ku dengan semangat, walaupun Niichan tidak bisa menemani ku berlatih karena ada misi, tapi tidak apalah.

Saat aku sampai di danau klan Uchiha aku melihat seorang anak sedang berlatih ditempat itu, aku pun ingin pergi karena tempat itu sudah ada yang menempatinya.

"hey kau" saat aku akan pergi untuk mencari tempat lain, kudengar anak itu memanggil seseorang 'apa itu aku? Huh abaikan naruto'

"hey kau gadis kuning" panggilnya lagi 'haah itu pasti aku, aku kan memiliki rambut kuning?, tapi masa bodoh aah!, aku harus berlatih'

"hey kau gadis aneh" untuk sekian kalinya ia memanggil ku

'cukup!, berani sekali dia menggilku aneh' pikirku "ada apa?" jawabku dengan sedikit nada kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal dipanggil aneh?.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku sedang berlatih jurus yang diajarkan tousan jurus elemen api agar aku bisa kuat seperti itachi niisan, tapi ketika aku ingin mencobanya lagi, aku melihat seorang gadis kira-kira seumuran dengan ku, berada sekitar ku,

'sedang apa gadis itu berada di kawasan klan Uchiha'pikirku, melihat dia sepertinya akan pergi aku pun memanggilnya

"hey kau" panggil ku, tapi dia tidak menoleh

"hey kau gadis kuning" panggil ku lagi dia tetap tidak berbalik atau menoleh

"hey kau gadis aneh" panggil ku lagi, aku memanggilnya aneh karena biasanya gadis seumuranku tanpa kupanggil pun dia akan datang sendirinya padaku tapi dia berbeda

"ada apa?" jawabnya dengan sedikit kesal mungkin dia marah dipanggil aneh, saat ia berbalik aku sempat terpesona melihatnya, ia memiliki rambut kuning seperti emas yang terurai, memiliki mata biru safir yang sangat indah,

"sedang apa kau di wilayah kekuasaan Uchiha" tanyaku tanpa memandang mukanya untuk mengalihkan mukaku yang sedang memerah

"memang kenapa?" tanya gadis tersebut 'benarkan dia aneh?' pikir ku

"apa kamu tidak tau ini wilayah kekuasaan klan Uchiha tidak sebarangan orang boleh masuk kecuali orang penting atau seorang uchiha?" jawabku tetap tidak memalingkan muka

"aku Uchiha" aku semapat terkejut mendengar perkataanya, 'tidak mungkin ia seorang Uchiha, aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekitar daerah klan, lagipula ia berbeda sekali dari Uchiha lainnya' pikir ku,

"apanya yang Uchiha?, orang Uchiha itu memiliki rambut hitam, bermata onix, juga memiliki doujutsu sharingan, kamu berbeda sekali dengan Uchiha!" kataku dengan nada menjelaskan

"mungkin kamu anak pungut yang dibesarkan seorang Uchiha!" sambung perkataanku mengungkapkan apa yang terlintas di pikiranku, ketika aku memalingkan wajahku untuk melihat reaksinya, kulihat genangan air di pelupuk matanya apakah ia sakit hati dipanggil anak pungut?,

'oh kami-sama kenapa mulut ini tidak bisa dikontrol' saat aku ingin meminta maaf, ia sudah berlari pergi

'gomen' ucap ku lirih aku sangat menyesal mengatakannya.

 **END POV**

Naruto berlari kembali kemansionnya, ia sangat sedih, di dalam pikirannya apakah benar ia anak pungut, karena yang dikatakan anak yang ditemuinya tadi bahwa ia tidak mirip dengan Uchiha yang lainnya memang benar, setelah sampai ia mengurung diri dalam kamarnya sambil menagis.

Malam pun tiba Shisui sudah pulang dari misinya "tadaimaa naruchan" sahut shisui tapi tidak ada yang menjawab

'kok tidak ada yang jawab, apa naruchan sudah tidur' pikir shisui, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar adik ter sayangnya itu, ia ingin memastikan apakah naruto sudah tidur tau belum.

Tapi, ketika ia sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar adiknya ia mendengar adiknya menangis, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mendobrak kamar adiknya dan masuk dalam keadaan panik

"ada apa naru apakah kamu sakit?"tanya shisui dengan cemas

"apakah benar naru anak pungut niichan" tanya naru sambil menangis,

Mendengar perkataan adiknya ia pun terkejut "kenapa naru berkata seperti itu?" tanya shisui

"tadi naru bertemu dengan anak ayam jahat katanya naru tidak mirip Uchiha lain, dia mengatakan naru anak pungut niichan"

'anak ayam?, kira-kira siapa ya?'pikir shisui.

"memang apanya yang tidak mirip Naru?"

"rambut naru, mata naru, juga naru tidak punya sharingan"kata naruto sambil menunjukkan apa yang diisebutnya, dengan nada sedih,

"kamu Uchiha kok naruchan! cuman kamu itu istimewa!, tapi kalau soal sharingan mungkin kamu tidak punya karena keistimewaan mu itu naruchan" jawab shisui sambil tersenyum hangat

"tapi naru ingin punya sharingan supaya naru bisa kuat seperti niichan" jawab naruto dengan muka yang bertambah sedih,

Melihat adiknya bertambah sedih shisui jadi tidak tega, ia pun memikirkan bagaimana cara agar adiknya bisa memiliki sharingan

'bagaimana caranya naruchan punya sharingan yaa?, biar bagaimanapun dia bukan seorang Uchiha?' tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya suatu cara yaitu blood ritual,

'haaa aku tau!, aku akan menggunakan cara blood ritual, dia kan sekarang adikku?, jadi tidak salahkan jika aku mengganti darah dan dna nya mirip denganku?' pikir shisui

"baiklah jika itu mau mu naruchan, malam ini kita akan mengadakan ritual supaya kamu punya sharingan" kata shisui

"benarkah itu niichan?"tanya naru dengan penuh pengharapan, shisui pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda jawaban iya,

"naru mau, terima kasih niichan!" jawab naruto kembali semangat, melihat adiknya kembali semangat shisui pun tersenyum pada adiknya itu.

Mereka pun melakukan blood ritual, ritual yang mengganti darah dan dna, naruto sempat pingsan selama beberapa hari akibat ritual tersebut.

Tetapi, ketika ia bangun ia sudah memiliki sharingan, bahkan lengkap dengan tiga tamoe. Ia pun berlatih menguasai sharingannya dengan bantuan kakaknya shisui untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Kitsune ucapin terima kasih pada reader yang mendukung cerita ini, kitsune mempersembahakan chapter ini pada para reader semua yang minta update secepatnya semoga saja chapter tidak ancur! (Minta maaf kalau seandainya ancur). Khusus saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada **Muimina no Hito** atas sarannya untuk fanfic ini, jika reader sekalian masih ingin membaca kelanjutan chapter ini silahkan review, jika masih mau membaca fanfic kitsune, kitsune usahaiin akan update lagi.

Sekian dari Kitsune T.T bye bye (^o^).


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MASIH PUNYA MK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas masih ada typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Chapter 3**

 **(Maaf Masih Pendek Kitsune Usahaiin Akan Update Lagi Minggu Ini)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou nii-chan" tampak seorang gadis kecil sedang turun dari tangga sambil menguap, kelihatannya ia baru bangun tidur karena ia belum mengganti piyama nya yang bergambar jeruk berwarna orange dipakainya.

"ohayou moo imouto" balas shisui dengan senyum hangatnya karena melihat adik kesayangannya bangun tidur "bagaimana naru tidurnya nyenyak" sambung shisui

"Nyenyak ko niichan!, hari ini kita makan apa niichan?" tanya naruto sambil melihat makanan yang dibuat shisui

"hari ini kita makan seperti biasa, kamu kan tau niichan ngak pandai masak?" jawab shisui

"Tidak apa-apa kok niichan, yang penting ada niichan yang makan sama naru itu sudah cukup" balas naruto pengertian, sejak kecil naruto sudah tau keadaan niichannya makanya ia tidak akan pernah mempersulit kakaknya itu karena ia sangat sayang sama niichannya

"oh ia naru hari ini kamu masuk akademi yaa? Niichan sudah daftarin naru kemarin" kata shisui

"hah? Ko bisa gitu niichan?" tanya naruto

"lah? Kenapa tanya begitu? Kamu tidak mau sekolah?" tanya shisui balik

"bukan begitu niichan hanya sajaaa..." jawab naruto mencari alasan, sebenarnya naruto tidak ingin masuk akademi itu semua karena ia trauma, ia takut akan diejek seperti anak yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"ano niichan aku tidak mau masuk akademi, nanti naru bertemu anak jahat kayak kemarin!" kata naru dengan muka sedih

"tidak akan naru, di sana naru bakal dapat teman yang banyak!" kata shisui

"benarkah begitu niichan? " tanya naru dengan nada tidak yakin

"hu um!, niichan janji bakal ajarin naru jutsu baru jika naru bersedia!" kata shisui membujuk adiknya

"baiklah niichan naru mau tapi, niichan harus traktir naru ramen juga" putus naruto

"baiklah niichan janji!" jawab shisui dengan muka tersenyum.

'ini demi kebaikanmu naru, niiichan mau agar kamu dapat bersosialisasi sesama temanmu, walaupun niichan tau kamu sudah hebat sudah pantas jadi chunin tapi kamu harus punya teman sebayamu' pikir shisui mengungkapkan alasan ia memasukkan naruto ke akademi.

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka dengan hidmat sekali-kali mereka tertawa bahagia ketika mereka menceritakan cerita lucu untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi atau bosan. Setelah sarapan shisui menjalankan misi seperti biasa, sedangkan naruto pergi ke akademi untuk memulai hari pertamanya sekolah.

 **IN AKADEMI**

Naruto saat ini mencari guru yang bernama iruka, kata shisui ia harus menemuinya karena beliaulah yang akan membantunya masuk akademi. Melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya ia memutuskan bertanya pada orang itu

"ano jisan mau tanya ruang guru dimana ya?, saya murid baru ingin bertemu dengan iruka sensei"

"oh jadi kamu naruto yaa?, murid baru itu?, perkenalkan aku iruka umino, sensei kamu di akademi" jawab orang tersebut yang ternyata iruka sensei

"oh maafin naru iruka sensei naru lancang" kata naruto sambil meminta maaf

'ternyata dia anak yang baik dan sopan' pikir iruka "tidak apa-apa, mari kita ke kelas kita perkenalkan kamu sama teman-teman kelasmu"

"hai sensei" jawab naruto

 **SKIP**

Ketika mereka tiba di kelas, seperti biasa suasana kelas ribut, ada yang lagi bergosip, ada yang makan, ada juga yang tidur, tapi kebanyakan para gadis mengerumuni meja seorang anak laki-laki dari klan uchia yang bernama Sasuke juga meja dari anak bernama Namikaze Menma. Mereka adalah idola di sekolah ini, karena ketenaran orang tua mereka.

Ketika iruka sensei datang semua kembali tenang seperti biasa para gadis kembali kemeja mereka, karena mereka takut kena amukan sensei mereka itu.

"baiklah anak-anak, hari kita kedatangan teman baru, naru silahkan masuk" kata iruka

Ketika itu masuklah anak yang disebutnya itu. para anak laki-laki di kelas itu terpesona karena kecantikan anak tersebut, sedangkan para gadis iri pada anak tersebut.

"nah naru perkenalkan dirimu" kata iruka sensei

"hai, watashi wa Uchiha Naruto desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucap naruto sambil membungkuk

 **Sasuke POV**

'Saat ini aku berada di kelas, aku lagi ke pikiran dengan anak yang ku temui kemarin. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya karena perkataan ku kemarin, sejak saat itu aku merasa bersalah aku jadi tidak konsen belajar, seperti saat ini. Bahkan perkataan iruka sensei pun aku abaikan. Tetapi ketika aku mendengar suara seperti gadis yang ku temui kemarin, aku alihkan pandanganku dari jendela ke depan kelas di sana kulihat gadis yang kulihat kemarin. Reflek aku berdiri berkata "kau?" dengan wajah senang, kulihat dia juga sempat terkejut tetapi dia kembali memasang wajah seperti biasa. Aku sempat ingin meinta maaf tetapi aku lihat banyak teman kelas memandangi kami timbul rasa gengsi, aku pun pasang muka datar dan kembali duduk.

 **END POV**

Ketika Sasuke kembali duduk, ada seorang siswi yang bernama sakura yang tidak suka melihat idolanya dekat dengan anak baru tersebut.

"hah Uchiha apa tidak salah dengar?, kau berbeda sekali dengan Uchiha lainnya, apa buktinya kalo kamu memang Uchiha dasar penipu" kata sakura dengan nada kasar.

Uchiha Sasuke sempat melayangkan death glarenya pada gadis itu 'dasar gadis bodoh, dia akan tambah benci pada ku jika ia ingat perkataanku' pikir Sasuke

"jadi kamu perlu bukti bahwa aku seorang Uchiha?, baiklah!" kata naruto dengan nada kesal juga ia jadi benci dengan gadis yang mengatainya itu, sama persis dengan laki-laki yang dibencinya saat ini.

Naruto pun menutup matanya dan kembali membuka matanya, tampaklah mata sharingan lengkap dengan tiga tamoe. Semua orang terkejut bahkan iruka sensei juga, mereka terkejut melihat salah satu doujutsu terkuat di dunia shinobi yaitu sharingan dikuasai oleh anak yang masih belia.

"apa itu sudah cukup untuk bukti bahwa aku uchiha" kata naruto dengan nada sedikit keras, sedangkan anak-anak yang membicarakannya tadi tersebut tampak diam dan takut karena mata tersebut tetap memandanginya terus.

"sudah naruto non aktifkan sharinganmu kembali" ucap iruka sensei orang pertama yang sadar dari rasa terkejut berjamaah?.

"hai sensei" ucap naruto kembali menutup matanya dan menonaktifkan sharingannya ketika ia membuka matanya kembali tampaklah mata yang indah biru seperti safir meninggalkan mata merah yang mengintimidasi.

"oke naru, kamu boleh duduk dengan Hinata, Hinata angkat tanganmu!" kata iruka, sedangkan anak yang bernama Hinata mengacungkan tangannya, naruto pun duduk bersama Hinata.

"hy namaku Hinata Hyuga salam kenal naruchan" kata Hinata dengan nada lembut dengan sedikit rasa malu. Mendengar perkataan anak tersebut naruto tersenyum 'sepertinya dia anak yang baik' dia pun kembali memperkenalkan dirinya

"ia Hinata aku Uchiha naruto semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik ya?" jawab naruto dengan nada yang ramah sambil tersenyum manis. Beginilah naruto dia akan jadi dingin kepada orang yang jahat kepadanya tetapi dia akan ramah kepada orang yang baik padanya.

"hy perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba, sedangkan ini anjing ku Akamaru" kata seorang anak datang memperkenalkan namanya

"salam kenal Kiba-kun" kata naruto sambil tersenyum sedangkan Kiba dipanggil sufix kun memerah dan tertawa salah tingkah. Lalu datang lagi anak yang sedikit lebih gendut memperkenalkan diri

"nama ku Akamichi Choji sedangkan yang tidur itu Shikamaru, yang tadi mengatai mu namanya sakura dan di sampingnya ada Ino, sedang dua pria yang melihati mu terus itu namanya Menma dan Sasuke" kata Choji sambil menunjuk kepada orang yang diperkenalkan nya tadi.

"salam kenal Choji" kata naruto juga dengan nada ramah dan senyum

"baiklah anak-anak sudah dulu perkenalannya" kata iruka sensei memutuskan perkenalan para anak laki-laki yang ingin berkenalan dengan naruto termasuk Sasuke dan Menma. Mereka pun kembali belajar dengan khidmat melupakan sesi perkenalan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Oke kita bahas review dulu, ada yang nanya jadwal update, hmmm jadwalnya itu tidak tentu tergantung mood. Tapi kitsune akan usahaiin akan update terus.**

 **Ada juga yang nanya apa ngak kecepatan alurnya?, tidak kok inikan fanfiction bisa terjadi apa saja.**

 **Untuk penampilan naru, nanti jika naru udah besar (shipudden) baru berubah sedikit!**

 **Untuk efek blood ritual, kan efeknya sudah disinggung kalo ia pingsang selama beberapa hari, kalo penampilan tidak berubah ko cuman sifat naru agak dingin sama orang yang hina dia tapi akan baik kok kalo sama orang yang juga baik sama dia, kan pada dasarnya naruto baik.**

 **Untuk panjangin wordnya, kitsune akan berusaha panjangin..!**

 **Dan untuk semua yang minta update, ini sudah upadte (^.^) !**

 **Dan untuk** **ucapan** **semangatnya, terima kasih banyak** **,** **tanpa kalian aku pasti bosan nulis fanfic ini tanpa semangat kalian. (^.^) !**

 **Maaf kalo ngak bisa balas semua review para reader, tetapi kitsune ucapin terima kasih atas dukungannya untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Nah itu saja yah dari kitsune nanti kitsune usahaiin update lagi BYE BYE (^.^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MK, NARUTO HANYA DIPINJAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

MUNGKIN ANDA AKAN MENEMUKAN TYPO DISINI

GOMEN *BUNGKUK*

.

.

.

.

Happy reading chapter 4

Jika chapter kali ini hancur minta maaf yaaa ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THREE YEAR LATER**

Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu, naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih cantik, itu membuatnya memiliki banyak fans laki-laki, naruto menjalani harinya di akademi sangat membosankan karena materi yang diajarkan di akademi sudah ia pelajari semua sebelum masuk ke akademi, tetapi karena itu permintaan kakak ter sayangnya, ia berusaha mencoba bertahan 'demi niichan' pikirnya jika merasa sudah tak tahan.

Oh ia hubungan dengan anak ayam yang bernama Sasuke sempat membuatnya benci kepadanya itu sudah membaik, itu semua karena anak tersebut sudah meminta maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya naruto tidak berniat membencinya akan tetapi kadang-kadang ia kesal dengan sikap anak tersebut yang arogan membuat nama baik Uchiha tercemar menurutnya.

Walaupun naruto sudah mempelajari semua materi yang diajarkan di akademi, lantas itu tidak membuatnya puas, ia meminta kepada niichannya itu, untuk mengajari ia jurus yang lebih hebat lagi seperti shunshin andalannya, untuk perkembangan di bidang fuinjutsu ia sangat luar biasa, setelah beberapa tahun mempelajari fuinjutsu ia sudah memasuki level 7, satu tingkatan lagi ia akan selevel dengan hokagenya itu, ia bahkan bisa menciptakan segel baru dengan beberapa kegunaan yang terinspirasi dari beberapa kekuatan klan di desanya.

Saat ini ia masih merahasiakan kekuatannya, itu semua perintah niichannya agar orang tua yang bernama danzo tidak mengincar nya, kakaknya takut ia akan menjalani masa-masa yang sulit berbeda dengan anak normal lainnya,

begitu protektifkan kakaknya itu?.

 **Naruto POV.**

'hah akhirnya selesai juga' pikir ku. Aku saat ini berada di kelas seperti biasa tak ada yang berubah para gadis tetap membenci ku kecuali sahabatku yang bernama Hinata ia sangat baik kepadaku aku rasa ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik kelak karena ia memiliki rasa keibuan.

Hari kami belajar untuk terakhir kalinya karena besok akan di adakan tes untuk menjadi genin,

'aku harus lulus supaya aku tidak terkurung terus di sini'pikirku

hari ini aku akan meminta niichan untuk melanjutkan latihan kenjutsu,

Aku memulai latihan kenjutsu ketika aku baru masuk akademi, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku kurang dalam taijutsu ketika sapring melawan niichan,

Aku kalah telak, makanya aku mencari jalan lain supaya aku bisa kuat tanpa memasteri taijutsu makanya aku memulai latihan kenjutsu, aku pikir kenjutsu lebih hebat dibanding taijutsu, aku juga merasa sangat cocok dengan kenjustu,

aku belajar kenjutsu dibantu oleh teman niichan dalam anbu Yugao Uzuki atau pacar Yugao neechan Gekko Hayate,

mereka billang bahwa aku sangat berbakat dalam kenjutsu karena aku tidak perlu terikat style apapun, aku hanya butuh instin untuk melawan, dan menciptakan style ku sendiri, makanya aku tambah semangat mempelajari kenjutsu.

 **END POV**

 **SKIP**

Keesokan harinya naruto datang ke akademi untuk tes genin, ia harus lulus agar ia bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari niichannya

 **FLASH BACK ON**

Naruto sudah pulang dari akademi, ketika naruto sudah sampai di mansionnya ia bertemu dengan niichannya

"tadaima" sapa naruto

"okaeri" balas niichannya

"niichan tau ngak kalau besok naru akan ikut tes untuk menjadi genin?"tanya naruto

"niichan sudah tau dari hokage sama, oh ia naru kamu harus lulus jika kamu lulus niichan janji akan memberikan kamu hadiah" kata shisui

"hadiah apa niichan? Tanya naruto

"rahasia!" jawab shisui dengan senyum misterius

"oh ia kamu harus lulus tanpa menggunakan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya, agar orang bernama danzo tidak mengincar mu" kata shisui

"baiklah niichan" kata naruto, ia sudah mengetahui tentang danzo karena sudah diceritakan niichannya.

 **END FLASH BACK**

'aku harus lulus demi hadiah niichan' pikir naruto

Ketika sudah sampai di akademi banyak anak sudah ada dalam kelas untuk tes genin melihat itu ia menghampiri sahabatnya Hinata ditempat duduk mereka

"ohayou Hinata" kata naruto

"ohayou naru" jawab Hinata

"bagaimana Hinata kamu sudah siap dengan tes genin" tanya naruto

"sudah siap naru kamu sendiri?" tanya Hinata

"siap dong" balas naruto, baru ingin melanjutkan cerita mereka iruka sudah masuk

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita akan mengadakan ujian tes genin untuk itu mari kita kelapangan" kata iruka

"hai sensei" balas para murid.

Ketika sudah sampai di sana tampak para juri yaitu dari kepolisian Fugaku, hokage ketiga dan keempat yaitu Hiruzen dan Minato dan juga si yami shinobi danzo.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan melakukan tes genin pertama-tama melempar suriken kedua henge, ketiga bunshin, dan yang terakhir teknik ninjutsu yang dikuasai, oke yang pertama Menma namikaze" kata iruka sambil memanggil orang yang disebut

'yosh saatnya untuk tes genin, aku harus bisa supaya tampil keren didepan naruchan' pikir menma yang menyukai naruto karena ia belum tau kalau naruto adiknya,

Ia pun ke tengah lapangan banyak yang bertepuk tangan terutama fans Menma yang memberikan semangat, sedangkan Minato bangga akan anaknya itu, ketika Menma sudah didepan ia melemparkan shuriken 8, 7 menancap dan 1 meleset, ia melakukan henge menjadi minato, melakukan kage bunshin sebanyak 5 dan melakukan jutsu **Rasenggan** '

Setelah selesai kini giliran nama Sasuke yang dipanggil, seperti Menma ia mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan dan teriakan para fansnya, Sasuke juga ingin tampil keren didepan naruto untuk menarik perhatiannya ia tidak mau kalah dari Menma, Sasuke melempar shuriken semuanya menancap, itu karena ia sudah latihan dengan kakaknya Itachi, dia henge menjadi ayahnya fugaku melihat itu ayahnya juga merasa bangga dan melakukan 2 bunshin dan melakukan jutsu **Katon: gokakyu no jutsu.**

Setelah Sasuke banyak nama anak yang lain yang dipanggil kini giliran naruto

"Uchiha naruto" panggil iruka sensei, seketika itu naruto berjalan ke tengah lapangan banyak pasang mata memandang minat ke arahnya termasuk guru-guru karena ia termasuk anak yang genius.

Ia pun mengambil 8 shuriken menyisipkan ke sela-sela jarinya ketika itu melempar shuriken dan semuanya menancap, banyak orang tak percaya semua akan tertancap karena ia melakukan dengan tidak serius,

'ternyata dia punya bakat, tidak-tidak pasti Menma lebih hebat itu pasti kebetulan' pikir minato merasa menyesal tetapi ia menepis nya.

Setelah itu naruto berhenge menjadi kakaknya Uchiha shisui dan melakukan bunshin setelah itu ia berhenti sejenak

"ada naruto kamu tidak melakukan ninjutsu" tanya iruka sensei,

"ano sensei untuk ninjutsu naru butuh relawan sensei" jawab naruto

"baiklah naru, yang ingin jadi relawan untuk ninjutsu naru siapa?" tanya iruka pada murid-muridnya.

Seketika itu hampir semua siswa laki-laki mengangkat tangannya tetapi yang terpilih yaitu Menma,

"baik naru silahkan lakukan ninjutsumu" kata iruka

"hai sensei" jeda sejenak

"maaf menma" ucap naruto seketika itu naruto menusuk Menma dengan kunainya ke perutnya.

Banyak yang tercengang bahkan hokage tampak marah tetapi seketika itu naruto mengeluarkan chakra hijau untuk mengobati Menma, ya naruto menggunakan medicnin.

'apah seorang anak kecil menguasai medicnin' pikir hampir semua orang disitu.

"ano sensei, naru sudah selesai" kata naru menghentikan lamunan para orang deawasa

"naru dari mana kamu belajar medic?" tanya iruka mewakili para orang yang ingin bertanya pada anak tersebut

"hm naru belajar di perpustakaan konoha, untuk mempraktekkannya naru memulai mengobati hewan-hewan yang terluka sensei" jawab naruto,

'ternyata dia anak jenius, bisa melakukan hal yang mungkin belum bisa dilakukan oleh sebagian jounin' pikir orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Mereka pun melanjutkan ujian tersebut sampai tes selesai.

 **SKIP**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa para murid akademi datang kembali untuk mengetahui apakah mereka lulus atau tidak begitupun naruto yang saat ini duduk bersama dengan Hinata menunggu iruka sensei datang,

"ohayou anak-anak" sapa iruka ketika ia datang

"ohayou sensei" balas para murid-murid.

"baiklah anak-anak aku sangat bangga kepada kalian, kalian sudah melewati tes genin dengan sangat baik, aku menyatakan bahwa kalian semua LULUS" kata iruka spontan para murid berteriak histeris karena bahagia.

"oke tenang-tenang" kata iruka berusaha meredakan kebisingan kelas

"sensei akan membacakan tim kalian, dimulai dari TIM 1"kata iruka memulai membacakan nama tim

Setelah Itu banyak tim yang dibacakan timnya mulai dari satu sampai enam kini tim tujuh

"tim 7 dengan beranggotakan Menma Namikaze, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura dengan jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi" kata iruka

'yah tidak bisa bersama naruchan' pikir Menma dan Sasuke

'yes setim dengan Menma-sama dan naruto-kun' pikir seseorang yang berjidat lebar.

"oke tim 8 Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuga Hinata dengan jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi" sambung iruka

"karena tim 9 masih aktif maka tim 10 nara Shikamaru, Choji Akamichi dan Yamanaka Ino" kata iruka

"sensei aku tidak setuju setim dengan si tukang tidur ini dan si ged..."kata ini tidak melanjutkan kalimat terakhir karena terus-terusan dipelototin Shikamaru

"begini Ino ini semua sudah diatur oleh hokage sama, jadi tidak boleh diubah lagi" kata iruka menasihati

"hai sensei" kata ino dengan tidak semangat.

"oke tim zero naruto dengan pembimbing Uchiha Itachi" Kata Iruka.

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut Sasuke bertanya kepada iruka

"sensei kenapa naruto hanya sendiri dan kenapa juga kakak saya yang jadi pembimbingnya buka saya sendiri?" kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tidak terima,

"begini Sasuke naruto memiliki kemampuan yang hebat yaitu medicnin, ninjutsu menyembuhkan orang tidak semua orang menguasainya makanya ia ditempatkan bersama dengan jounin hebat agar bisa menjadi backup untuk tim lain" jeda sejenak

"dengan kata lain naruto bisa membantu tim yang lain karena kemampuannya itu" sambung iruka.

'Ternyata naruchan hebat dan istimawa' pikir semua murid laki-laki disitu.

"oke itu saja dari sensei, sensei ucapkan selamat kalian sudah menjadi genin, silahkan tunggu pembimbing tim masing-masing menjemput kalian" kata iruka setelah itu ia keluar kelas.

Satu persatu pembimbing datang menjemput timnya kini tinggal tim tujuh dan zero,

"moo kenapa tim kita lama datangnya" kata sakura dangan nada sok imut tatapi tidak ada yang memperdulikan nya,

kedua teman se timnya sedang memandangi naruto sedangkan orang yang dipandangi sedang membaca gulungan jutsu.

Sadar karena terus dipandangi ia bertanya

"kalian kenapa memandangi naru" kata naruto dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan

'kawai kata kedua laki-laki yang ada di sana.

Ketika mereka ingin berbicara pembimbing jounin tim tujuh datang

"baiklah tim tujuh ikut dengan saya" kata Kakashi.

Ketika mereka akan pergi naruto bertanya kepada pembimbing tim tujuh

"ano sensei pembimbing saya akan datangkan sensei?" kata naruto

"oh ia kamu tim zero kan?"tanya Kakashi

"hai" kata naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"kamu pembimbingmu menunggu kamu di danau klan Uchiha" kata Kakashi menyambung perkataannya tadi.

"terima kasih atas informasinya sensei, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" _PHOOF_

Setelah itu naruto menghilang 'apa seorang genin menguasai shunshin dia bukan genin biasa' pikir Kakashi sedangkan para murid didiknya hanya terheran-heran mereka berfikir pasti sensei mereka yang membuat semua ini.

Setelah itu kakashi mengajak timnya ke bagian atas akademi.

Setibanya naru di danau klan Uchiha ia melihat di sana ada Itachi

"ano apakah anda pembimbing tim zero "Tanya naruto dengan sopan,

"kamu naruto kan?, adik Shisui?" tanya Itachi, sedangkan naruto hanya menggukkan kepalanya

"perlu kamu ketahui aku di sini aku adalah mantan anbu, aku menjadi jounin kamu atas permintaan shisui jadi kamu tidak perlu merahasiakan kekuatanmu" kata Itachi

"hai sensei" jawab naruto.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara perkenalannya, itachi tak perlu mengetes naruto karena ia sudah tau sejauh mana kekuatan naruto dari Shisui sendiri, lagipula tes genin hanya kerja sama tim, sedangkan naruto hanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Naruto disini akan saya buat over power jika tidak setuju ngak usah baca.**

 **Sekedar info minggu depan dan seterusnya kitsune tidak bisa update karena kitsune akan mengikuti ujian.**

 **Mungkin jika nanti sudah ada waktu kitsune kan update lagi.**

 **Oh ia tak bosan kitsune ucapin terima kasih kepada reader pembaca, dan yang review kitsune, bagi kitsune kalian adalah penyemangat kitsune untuk lanjutin fanfic ini.**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK (^.^) BYE BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASIH MK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih Ada typo mohon maklum yaa ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading Chapter 5

Semoga kali ini chapternya tidak ancur

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang resmi menjadi genin, ia mempunyai banyak pengalaman bertarung setelah ini karena ia menjalani banyak misi yang tidak seharusnya dijalani seorang genin biasa karena ia melakukan misi yang tergolong susah dikerjakan oleh seorang genin seperti mengantar pesan antar desa yang memiliki peringkat A rank keatas karena biasanya informasi yang dibawanya termasuk rahasia desa banyak yang mengincar nya.

Ditemani Itachi seorang master dalam genjutsu dan ninjutsu mereka menjadi duet maut dalam bertarung karena kekompakan nya bertarung melawan musuh.

Karena bakatnya dalam kenjutsu shisui memberikannya pedang, pedang yang ia temukan ketika mampir ke reruntuhan uzumaki, shisui menemukan gulungan berisi pedang samurai yang memiliki gangan berwarna merah juga sarung berwarna merah dengan ujung berwarna hitam bernama Murasame.

Awalnya ia ingin mencoba pedang tersebut tetapi pedang tersebut memancarkan aura yang kelam seolah-olah menolaknya untuk dipakai, jadi shisui memberikannya untuk Naruto saja, sebagai hadiah kelulusan nya sebagai genin, lagipula shisui berfikir hanya uzumaki yang dapat memakainya karena itu pedang uzumaki, dan Naruto adalah seorang uzumaki.

Tim zero kini memasuki ruang hokage untuk melaporkan misi yang sukses.

"Lapor Hokage-sama misi mengantar gulungan ke Suna berjalan sukses, tetapi kami mengalami sedikit kendala dalam waktu karena Naruto sempat menghilang selama beberapa hari" kata Itachi selaku pimpinan tim.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dibicarakan hanya tertawa canggung

"maaf sensei aku tidak hilang tetapi tersesat" kata Naruto bohong. Sebenarnya Naruto mempelajari jutsu baru bersama ayah angkatnya. (penjelasannya nanti chapter depan)

"Tersesat apanya, tersesat kok berhari-hari" kata Itachi dengan nada ketus

"Maaf sensei merepotkan" kata Naruto cengengesan

"hm baiklah tim zero misi kalian sukses kalian diberi waktu untuk istirahat dan akan mejalanikan misi lagi nanti" kata hokage dengan nada cuek, sepertinya ia tidak peduli kalau Naruto menghilang buktinya ia masih berkutat dengan paper worknya

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar" sambung Minato, tetapi ketika Tim zero akan pergi tampak seekor anjing datang dari jendela dengan tergesa-gesa

"lapor Hokage-sama misi mengantar Tazuna ke Nami No Kuni berubah menjadi misi rank A karena tim tujuh bertarung melawan Gato yang menyewa seorang ninja karena tidak ingin jembatan jadi, Kakashi berpesan mohon segera berikan tim bantuan" kata pakun selaku kuchiyose Hatake Kakashi.

"APA! Menma dalam bahaya, baiklah Tim zero aku perintahkan kalian menjadi Tim bantuan untuk Tim tujuh" putus Minato karena ia tidak ingin anaknya Menma dalam bahaya.

"hai Hokage-sama" kata itanaru dengan nada serius.

 **SKIP**

Tampak Tim tujuh saat ini melawan Zabuza Momochi dari keadaannya tim tujuh akan kalah karena tampak saat ini pemimpin sekaligus sensei mereka terkurung dalam air jutsu Zabuza yaitu **Suir** **o** **No Jutsu**.

Kini tinggal anak didiknya saja yang bertahan melindungi klien Tazuna dibelakang mereka yang ketakutan, tapi dilihat dari raut muka genin tim tujuh mereka juga takut karena mereka yakin Zabuza berada jauh dari level mereka.

Bunshin Zabuza saat ini berlari untuk membunuh para genin tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba didepannya terdapat pedang yang menancap ketanah menghalangi jalannya.

 _Zlab_

"Tim zero datang membantu" kata suara misterius,

Seketika mereka mengalihkan mata mereka ke atas langit, asal suara tersebut, tampak di sana Naruto bersalto turun ke bawah dengan sangat anggun sambil mengambil kembali pedangnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap bertarung dengan memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya kedepan.

Kini kumpulan gagak berkumpul di samping Naruto membentuk seseorang yaitu Itachi, sensei Naruto.

"Bagaimana sensei apakah kita perlu menghabisinya?" Tanya Naruto kepada senseinya

"Terserah naru saja, kali ini sensei serahkan mangsa kepada naru, bunuh saja jika perlu" kata Itachi dengan nada datar

"Hai sensei percayakan padaku" kata Naruto

Sekarang Naruto memasang wajah datar, ia sekarang siap membunuh tanpa belas kasih ia diajarkan niichannya untuk membunuh jika perlu, karena setiap ninja pasti akan membunuh, lagi pula Zabuza bukan orang pertama yang di bunuh naruto jadi ia sudah biasa.

"Tidak kusangka Itachi akan menyerahkan ku pada bocah ini, baiklah bocah antar nyawamu kepadaku" teriak Zabuza **MIZU BUSHIN**

Zabuza membuat 5 bunshin air untuk melawan Naruto masing-masing membawa pedang untuk penebas Naruto.

Kini Naruto berlari menuju bunshin yang menuju kepadanya pertama-tama ia menebas kepala bunshin pertama Zabuza, selanjutnya ia menusuk perut bunshin kedua, setelah itu ia melompat dengan pijakan kepala bunshin ketiga menuju bunshin keempat dan menusuk bunshin keempat dari atas ke bawah.

Sisa 2 lagi, kedua bunshin bersama-sama berlari menuju Naruto untuk menyerang, Naruto menyiapkan pedangnya ketika bunshin Zabuza sudak dekat ia menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal semua bunshin Zabuza sudah lenyap menyisakan air saja.

"Hebat juga kau bocah, kalau boleh tau nama pedangmu apa?" tanya Zabuza sedikit memuji kemampuan Naruto menggunakan kenjutsu

"Kata niichan pedangku bernama Murasame Zabuza-san" kata Naruto

"APA! Murasame? pedang setan uzumaki, pedang yang memiliki racun tanpa obat tidak kusangka kau dapat menggunakannya bocah, karena hanya uzumaki yang dapat menggunakannya, apakah kau uzumaki?" tanya Zabuza

"Tidak kusangka pedangku sangat terkenal, oh aku bukan uzumaki aku seorang Uchiha" jawab Naruto sambil mengaktifkan sharinggannya

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa menggunakannya? Bahkan ninja lain saja tidak bisa menggunakannya karena aura kelamnya" tanya Zabuza penasaran

"Mungkin saja pedang ini memilih ku sebagai tuannya" jawab Naruto cuek tidak mau memikirkan alasannya.

"Aku tidak terima seorang bocah seperti mu memiliki pedang sehebat itu" kata Zabuza meninggalkan Kakashi yang terlepas dari jutsunya.

Ia tidak mempedulikan nya lagi karena rasa iri yang kuat ia melepaskan Kakashi begitu saja.

Memanfaatkan keadaan itu Itachi menuju ke Kakashi membawanya ke tim tujuh.

"Aniki apakah tidak apa-apa naru melawan Zabuza sendiri" kata Sasuke dengan nada cemas

"Tidak apa-apa, ia kuat" kata Itachi ia mengetahui kemampuan Naruto sesungguhnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi menyamainya karena ia sering bertempur bersama.

"Apakah, aniki yang melatihnya?, kenapa aniki melatih Naruto sedang aku adik niichan tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada iri kemampuan Naruto, sedangkan Menma merasakan hal yang sama sedang sakura merasa takut 'aku tidak akan mengejek Naruto lagi jika tidak ia akan membunuh ku' pikir Sakura

"Bukan aniki yang melatihnya ia berlatih bersama dengan niichannya sejak kecil itulah kenapa ia bisa seperti ini" kata Itachi menjelaskan

'aku akan meminta tousan melatih ku lagi supaya aku bisa lebih kuat dari naru, supaya bisa melindungi naru' pikir Menma dan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya memperhatikan pertarungan anak didik junior nya itu 'ternyata benar dia bukan anak sebarangan, ia bertarung dengan sangat profesional, itachi beruntung memiliki murid yang sangat jenius' pikir Kakashi kagum

"baiklah bocah kita akhiri saja ini **Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu** " teriak Zabuza meneriakkan jutsunya. Tampak naga dari air terbentuk dari danau dekat dengan Zabuza menuju ke Naruto dengan ganas nya menghancurkan pepohonan yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Naru..." teriak Menma dan Sasuke yang melihatnya sedangkan Itachi hanya bermuka datar saja

Naruto menyarungkan kembali pedangnya ia mulai membentuk segel setelah selesai ia menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah

" **Doton : Doryuheki** " kata Naruto lantan tiba-tiba muncul dinding tanah melindungi Naruto dari serangan Zabuza. Setelah cukup lama Naruto melompat dari dinding tanah buatannya yang sudah berubah menjadi lumpur sambil mencabut pedangnya kembali.

Naruto kali ini berlari menuju Zabuza ia bertarung sengit dengannya, mereka saling menebas dan menangkis serangan masing-masing, tapi karena kelelahan melawan Kakashi sebelumnya Zabuza kehilangan reflek yang bagus hal itu dimanfaatkan Naruto dengan menendang Zabuza menggunakan kaki kanannya.

 _Brook_

Zabuza saat ini menambrak pohon di belakangnya akibat tendangan Naruto yang sedikit dia aliri cakra, ketika ia akan membunuh Zabuza tampak ada hunter-nin yang menusuk sebon ke leher Zabuza

"Terima kasih ninja-san, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya setelah ini" kata hunter-nin dengan topeng memiliki lambang Kirigakure

"Kalau begitu biar ku bantu menebas kepalanya" kata Naruto siap menebas kepala Zabuza, tampak hunter-nin tersebut hanya kelihatan cemas dibalik topeng nya

"Tidak usah naru, biar hunter-nin itu yang mengurusnya" kata Itachi

"Tapi sensei..." kata Naruto menyanggah perkataan sensei nya

"Biarkan saja" potong Itachi

"Baiklah sensei" kata Naruto pasrah dengan keputusan sensei nya, ia tau pasti ada maksud dari ini semua.

Hunter-nin itu pun membawa tubuh Zabuza

"Kenapa sensei membiarkannya" tanya Naruto

"Untuk mendapatkan hasil yang besar biarkan, satu hasil tangkapan mu menjadi umpan" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum

"Jadi begitu... baiklah sensei" kata Naruto juga tersenyum ia sekarang tau maksud sensei nya, ia membiarkan Zabuza dibawa agar sebagai umpan Gato menunjukkan dirinya. Sedangkan tim tujuh hanya menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan sensei dan muridnya itu, kecuali Kakashi.

"Jadi kau menginginkan hasil yang besar ya Itachi" kata Kakashi

"Hn" cuman itu balasan dari Itachi suatu gumangan.

"Sensei!" Tiba-tiba Kakashi jatuh tampak tim genin nya khawatir. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menangani Kakashi

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi hanya kelelahan, ia kehabisan chakra nya karena terlalu menggunakan sharingan padahal dia bukan seorang Uchiha" kata Naruto menangkan tim tujuh yang khawatir.

"baiklah kalian bawa sensei kalian kita akan ke rumah Tazuna-san mengobati sensei kalian"

"Hai" kata tim tujuh kompak

"Mari ikuti saya" kata Tazuna, ia sudah lega karena sudah selamat, ia sangat kagum dengan anak perempuan yang bernama naurto itu 'tidak hanya cantik, ia juga hebat pasti banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya' pikir Tazuna.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah Tazuna setelah sampai ia di sambut anaknya Tsunami.

 **TBC**

kitsune ucapin banyak terima kasih yang mendukung kelanjutan cerita ini!

oh ia berhubung ada pertanyaa kenapa naruto overpower sekali padahal ia memiliki sedikit cakra dan bisa mengalahkan itachi sewaktu genin,

biar kitsune kembali bahas disini naruto melakukan blood ritual makanya ia memiliki sharingan kenapa ia dapat menggunakan ninjutsu karena naruto biar bagaimana pun ia seorang uzumaki tidak mungkin seorang uzumaki mempunyai sedikit cakra, anggap saja naruto baru mengaktifkan cakranya yang sepenuhnya makanya ia memeiliki cakra untuk menggunakan sharingan. Untuk lebih hebat dari itachi kan naruto jenius lebih jenius dibanding itachi makanya ia hebat.

Jadi intinya naruto mempunyai cakra yang cukup dari uzumaki, kepintaran dari namikaze, dan sharingan dari uchiha. !

Itu saja dari kitsune, kitsune berharap kalian puas dengan chap ini. Sekian dan terima kasih !

 **(^.^) BYE BYE BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin anda akan menemukan typo di sini

Tapi kitsune berharap semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Chapter 6

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dkk sedang menikmati makan malam yang dibuat oleh Tsunami, Kakashi pun juga ikut karena sudah sembuh berkat pengobatan Naruto. Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak bernama Inari.

"kalian akan mati, lebih baik kalian pergi jika tidak kalian akan seperti dia" kata Inari sambil berlari meninggalkan orang yang sempat mendengar kata-kata sinis nya

"ano sumimasen, tadi itu siapa yah ?"tanya Sakura

"tadi itu anakku Inari, maafkan dia yah?" jawab Tsunami

"kalo boleh tau yang dimaksud dia itu siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi, karena yang lain hanya diam Sakura jadi salah tingkah.

Sejenak Tsunami dan Tazuna saling pandang, seperti Tazuna meminta persetujuan, Tsunami hanya memejamkan mata dan mengangguk lemah

"Yang dimaksud dia oleh Inari adalah ayahnya Kaiza, walaupun dia bukan ayah kandungnya tetapi hubungan mereka sangat kuat,..." kata Tazuna men jeda sejenak kata-katanya

"tapi Kaiza menolak tirani yang dilakukan oleh Gato di desa ini, ia pun dihukum, Inari sangat kecewa dengan ayahnya, ia berfikir tidak seharusnya Kaiza pergi meninggalkannya mengorbankan nyawanya sia-sia menjadi pahlawan, makanya ia tidak lagi percaya yang namanya pahlawan" kata Tazuna menjelaskan sambil memejamkan mata. Tsunami hanya meneteskan air mata mengingat mendiang suaminya.

Tampak yang lain mendengarkan kisah Tazuna dari ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda, Menma dengan ekspresi marah, Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih, dan Kakashi, Sasuke dan Itachi dengan ekspresi datar walaupun Kakashi sedikit nampak jika ia prihatin, sedangkan tokoh utama kita hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Oke tim tujuh kita akan berlatih besok karena Tazuna libur untuk membangun jembatan jadi kita punya waktu berlatih karena Zabuza belum mati" kata Kakashi. Sasuke, Menma dan Sakura tampak terkejut sedangkan Naruto dan Itachi tidak sama sekali

"APA! ano sensei bukannya Zabuza sudah meninggal?" tanya Menma

"Sayangnya Zabuza belum mati bukan begitu naru?" kata Kakashi bertanya kepada Naruto

"Hai!" kata Naruto tersenyum

"Tapi sensei bukannya naru sudah membunuh Zabuza?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat senyum manis Naruto

"begini Sasuke-kun hunter-nin yang membawa Zabuza adalah temanya, dalam misi seorang hunter-nin membunuh lawannya hanya memenggal kepalanya dan menghancurkan tubuhnya jika lawan sudah kalah, itu menghindari adanya rahasia desa yang bisa jatuh ke pihak lain jika mayatnya tidak dihancurkan" kata Naruto menjelaskan, sedangkan yang dipanggil suffix kun tambah memerah

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak membunuhnya apakah kamu tidak sanggup heh?" tanya Sakura meremehkan

"Bukan begitu Sakura-san, hmmm ketika naru ingin menebas kepalanya, sensei melarang naru karena Zabuza akan dimanfaatkan untuk kemunculan Gato" kata Naruto tersenyum tidak tersinggung ucapan Sakura

"apakah benar seperti itu aniki?" tanya Sasuke, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf yaitu

"Hn" jawab Itachi

"Oke kembali kepermasalahan sensei sudah berbicara dengan Itachi-san pembimbing tim zero jika besok dia bersedia bergabung berlatih, jadi kalian persiapkan diri kalian besok" putus Kakashi

"Hai" kata tim tujuh kompak

"Ano naru minta maaf karena besok naru tidak bisa ikut latihan, naru sudah janji akan belajar memasak bersama Tsunami obasan besok, tidak apa-apakan sensei" kata Naruto meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa naru-chan, memangnya untuk apa naru belajar memasak?" kata Itachi tersenyum yang lain hanya terkejut melihat perubahan Itachi sangat berbeda dengan perlakukan kepada mereka, bahkan Sasuke juga selaku adik dari Itachi.

"bukan apa-apa kok sensei, naru belajar memasak untuk memberikan kejutan untuk niichan, naru kasihan pada niichan yang pulang dari misi pasti lelah memasak lagi untuk makan malam kami, jadi naru ingin menggantikan niichan untuk memasak agar meringankan beban niichan" kata naru tersenyum mengingat niichannya shisui

'Betapa beruntung niichan naru memiliki adik seperti naru-chan' pikir Itachi dan Kakashi

Keesokan harinya mereka melakukan apa yang direncanakan, tim tujuh plus pembimbing tim zero melatih tim genin tim tujuh di hutan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri akan belajar memasak bersama Tsunami, untuk itu ia pergi ke pasar untuk belanja bahan makanan yang dipesan Tsunami karena Tsunami tidak bisa ikut karena menjaga Tazuna di rumah

Sesudah membeli, niat hati Naruto ingin pulang tetapi di cegat oleh bawahan Gato yang ingin merampas hartanya.

"Berikan hartamu nona manis, jika tidak kamu akan mati" kata suruhan Gato berjumlah 6

Orang merasa kasihan tapi mereka takut melawan karena akan dihukum

"Maaf tuan naru tidak punya harta berharga yang naru punya hanya belanjaan naru apakah tuan mau ?" tanya Naruto mencoba bersabar

"cehh siapa juga yang butuh belanjaan mu, jika kamu tidak punya harta kami hanya butuh puaskan kami malam ini saja" kata para penjahat tersebut

Naruto pun sudah tidak tahan ia pun menyimpan barang belanjaan dalam segel penyimpanan, tanpa aba-aba ia mengeluarkan pedang Murasame dan dalam kecepatan kilat ia menebas seluruh penjahat ketika menyarungkan kembali pedangnya tampak semua penjahat jatuh bersimbah darah menyisakan satu orang saja.

"Kali ini aku maafkan kamu tapi jika aku melihat mu lagi..." kata Naruto menggantung kata-katanya

"Kamu akan kuhancurkan" lanjut Naruto dengan muka datar memperlihatkan sharingannya untuk mengintimidasi lawannya

Penjahat itu pun lari terbirit-birit karena takut, para penduduk hanya gembira mereka merasa tidak lama lagi desanya akan damai dengan kedatangan gadis tersebut.

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya tetapi ketika akan pulang ia melihat Inari berdiam diri ditepi danau, ia pun menghampirinya.

"Kamu sedang apa di sini Inari" tanya Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di samping Inari

"Di sini tempat aku dan dia dulu bersama, tetapi kenapa dia mengorbankan nyawanya sia-sia?" tanya Inari, tanpa diduga air matanya jatuh, ia menangis

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tega ia pun memeluk Inari berusaha untuk menenangkan nya,

"Yang namanya pengorbanan itu tidak ada yang sia-sia, kakak tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Inari kehilangan orang tua, karena kakak sendiri tidak punya yang namanya ayah atau ibu yang kakak punya hanya seorang niisan yang baik" kata Naruto

"begitu baiknya ia rela menjadi apapun yang kakak butuhkan, jadi kakak tidak membutuhkan sosok orang tua untuk kakak, karena ia sudah memberikan apa yang kakak butuhkan, jadi Inari kamu masih punya orang tua kamu harus menjaganya seperti tousanmu, aku yakin ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk itu, jadi hargailah usaha otousan Inari" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hai nee-chan aku berjanji" kata Inari sambil berusaha menahan tangis

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi laki-laki tidak boleh menagis, Inari harus kuat"

"Ayo kita pulang hari ini nee-chan akan belajar memasak kamu bantu kakak yah?" kata Naruto mengajak pulang Inari.

Mereka pun pulang ke kediaman Tazuna, setelah pulang Inari sudah berubah ia kembali ceria lagi, itu membuat ibu Inari sangat bahagia, Naruto pun memulai belajar memasak dengan dibantu Inari.

Malamnya mereka pun menikmati hasil masakan Naruto yang enak. Tsunami memuji Naruto karena ia memiliki bakat untuk memasak makanan yang enak, tidak lupa Inari meminta maaf pada ninja-ninja yang ikut makan bersama mereka karena ucapan kasarnya kemarin. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan bersama mereka dengan bahagia.

Keesokan harinya mereka mengantar Tazuna untuk membangun jembatan, tapi kali ini Naruto tidak ikut karena katanya ia akan menjaga Inari dan Tsunami jika ada yang memanfaatkan situasi dimana tidak ada penjagaan di rumah, tetapi jika butuh bantuan mereka akan kirim pesan. Dan itu disetujui sensei nya.

Dan terbukti ternyata ada dua suruhan Gato yang datang untuk mencelakai Tsunami dan Inari. Melihat itu, Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam.

"Hey nona serahkan anak itu dan ibunya jika kamu ingin selamat" kata penjahat yang bernama Waraji sambil mengacungkan pedangnya begitu juga dengan rekannya Zoji

"Tidak bisa tuan-tuan mereka adalah klien ku jadi tidak mungkin aku menyerahkannya begitu saja" kata Naruto menjelaskan

"Kalo begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, matilaaahhh!" teriak Zoji tiba-tiba menebas Naruto,

Naruto yang ditebas pun berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan muncul di belakang Zoji dan menusuk perutnya dari belakang, _zleb_

Zoji pun meninggal ditempat mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan perutnya.

"Kurang ajar akan ku balas kematian Zoji" ucap Waraji sambil berlari ingin menebas Naruto

Karena perbedaan skill Naruto lebih hebat ia pun juga menyusul temanya ke alam baka.

Naruto yang sudah menghabisi berniat pergi membantu sensei nya bertarung karena ia mendapatkan pesan dari sensei nya untuk datang membantu dari gagak yang dikirim sensei nya. Ia juga berpesan pada Inari untuk mengumpulkan warga yang ingin membalaskan perbuatan Gato untuk datang ke jembatan secepatnya.

Setibanya di jembatan ia melihat sensei nya bertarung dengan Zabuza sedangkan Kakashi bertarung melawan seorang perempuan mengendalikan es yang ia yakini hunter-nin yang kemarin sebagai rekan Zabuza

Dia juga melihat Gato bersama dengan suruhannya yang banyak, bersiap melawan para ninja karena sudah kelelahan saling bertarung, ternyata si boncel itu memanfaatkan Zabuza untuk melawan para ninja Konoha ketika sudah lelah mereka akan membunuhnya dengan begitu dia tidak perlu membayar Zabuza lagi.

"Hahaha kalian begitu bodoh, terutama kau Zabuza aku hanya memanfaatkan mu jika kalian sudah lelah aku akan membunuh kalian" teriak sosok yang memiliki ukuran mini yang bernama Gato

Zabuza yang marah lantas berlari ingin membalas perbuatan mereka tetapi dihentikan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka

"Tidak usah Zabuza-san biarkan saya saja yang menghukum si boncel ini bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Ternyata muncul juga kau bocah, aku kira kau takut padaku" kata Zabuza Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan

"Terserah, lakukan sesuka hati mu pada dia, aku sudah tidak peduli" sambung Zabuza

"Bagaimana sensei bolehkah saya menghadapinya?" tanya Naruto meminta persetujuan sensei nya Itachi

"Silahkan naru lagi pula kami sudah lelah" kata Itachi

"Hai sensei" kata Naruto

Naruto pun mengalikan pandangannya kepada para suruhan Gato

"Kalian telah melakukan tindakan kejahatan dengan menindas rakyat Nami No Kuni" kata Naruto sambil membuka sarung pedangnya

"Karena itu kalian akan ku habisi" sambung Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sisi tajam pedangnya

Naruto pun berlari menghabisi para suruhan Gato, satu demi satu suruhan Gato tumbang karena tebasan Naruto

Yang melihat hanya menganga melihat pembantaian didepan mata mereka, mereka melihat betapa hebatnya kenjutsu Naruto

Naruto menebas lawannya dengan horizontal dan vertikal juga kadang-kadang Naruto memutar pedangnya seperti itu adalah bagian tubuhnya

Kini tinggal Gato seorang yang kelihatan ketakutan

"Tolong ampuni nyawaku, aku akan memberikan uang kepadamu berapa pun" kata Gato ketakutan

"Bukan aku yang akan menghukum tetapi rakyat Nami No Kuni" kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan pedangnya kesamping untuk menghilangkan noda darah yang tertinggal di pedangnya

"nee-chan aku sudah mengumpulkan para warga" teriak Inari dari kejauhan

Melihat itu Naruto membawa Gato ke depan masyarakat Nami No Kuni

"Wahai rakyat Nami No Kuni hari ini kalian sudah terbebas dari tirani seorang Gato, aku serahkan hukuman Gato pada kalian" kata Naruto

Gato pun di bopong oleh masyarakat Nami No Kuni dan di arak mengelilingi desa, para masyarakat sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto dkk, masyarakat mengusulkan nama jembatan yang dibangun Tazuna diberi nama Naruto, tetapi Naruto menolak ia menyarankan nama yang cocok adalah nama ayah Inari Kaiza karena ia pahlawan yang sesungguhnya bagi rakyat Nami No Kuni karena rela mengorbankan nyawanya.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan akan pulang hari ini, Zabuza dan Haku sendiri sudah kembali ke Kirigakure katanya ia akan membantu pasukan rebelion dalam perang saudara Kirigakure

"jangan nakal Inari, ingat jangat menangis lagi karena laki-laki tidak mengais" kata Naruto sebelum pergi

"hai naru nee-chan aku janji" kata Inari sambil tersenyum

"cepat besar ya Inari supaya bisa menjaga desa ini" kata Naruto lagi

Naruto pun meninggalkan desa Nami No Kuni ia kembali pulang ke desa Konoha dalam perjalanan ada aja aksi lucu dari Menma dan Sasuke yang memperebutkan perhatian Naruto sedangkan Sakura kesal sendiri karena di cuekin dua pangeran Konoha, sensei mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah genin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf ya kali ini kurang dalam fight itu karena kitsune masih baru dalam adegan pertarungan jadi kitsune masih butuh belajar

Kitsune tak bosan ucapi terimakasih banyak pada para reader dan yang review fanfic kitsune

Jika kalian masih menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini kitsune usahaiin akan update lagi

Itu aja dari kitsune sekian dan BY BY BY BY (^.^)


	7. Chapter 7

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASIH MK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih banyak typo, dan minta maaf alau chapter ini

Tdk bagus di mata pembaca nantinya

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Chapter 7

"tadaima" kata seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah

"okaeri" jawab naruto

Ya, yang membuka pintu adalah Shisui kakak tercinta naruto, kelihatannya ia habis menyelesaikan misi

"Selamat datang nii-chan, naru sudah siapkan makanan buat nii-chan, ayo kita makan bersama" kata naruto

"Makanan?, setahu nii-chan kamu tidak bisa masak naru?" heran Shisui dengan tingkah adiknya

"Naru belajar memasak pada tsunami-san anak klien misi di Nami No Kuni kemarin itu nii-chan" balas naruto sambil tersenyum

"Souka?, nii-chan jadi penasaran masakan naru enak atau tidak, mari kita makan" kata Shisui

"mari nii-chan" kata naruto dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya

Setelah beberapa waktu tampak kaka beradik duduk di meja makan menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan seperti onigiri, sushii, kare, dll

"ENAK !, naru kamu pintar masak ternyata !" puji Shisui

"Terima kasih nii-chan" kata naruto

"Tapi naru kenapa kamu belajar memasak apa masakan nii-chan kurang enak untukmu?" tanya Shisui

"TIDAK NII-CHAN!, naru belajar memasak biar nii-chan tidak perlu repot-repot memasak lagi, lagi pula naru kan perempuan sudah seharusnya naru yang masak," kata naruto

'beruntungnya aku memiliki adik seperti mu naru, kamu baik sekali' pikir Shisui sambil tersenyum lembut

"Terima kasih naru, kamu pengertian sekali" kata Shisui

"Bukan apa-apa nii-chan serahkan semuanya pada imouto mu ini nii-chan, biar mulai hari ini dan seterusnya naru yang akan masak" kata naru sambil tersenyum lima jari

Sedangkan Shisui tambah tersenyum dengan kata-kata adiknya itu.

"Naru tau kalo beberapa hari ke depan akan diadakan ujian chunin?" tanya Shisui

"Naru sudah tau nii-chan, dari Itachi sensei, tapi naru bingun apakah naru bisa ikut, bukankah dalam ujian nanti harus bersama tim?, sedangkan naru hanya sendiri" tanya naru

"Tenang naru aku sudah berbicara dengan Itachi mangenai ini, kamu tinggal ikut nii-chan saja besok ke kantor Hokage menemui Sandaime Hokage" kata Shisui

"untuk apa nii-chan" tanya naruto

"Pokoknya ikut saja, ini akan menjadi hal yang bagus untukmu, tidak hanya akan jadi chunin tapi lebih dari itu" kata Shisui dengan senyum misterius

Sedangkan naruto hanya memiringkan kan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan kata-kata kakaknya itu

* * *

Keesokan harinya naruto mengikuti perintah kakaknya mengikutinya, tapi ia heran kenapa malah ke rumah Sandaime Hokage

"ano nii-chan ngapain kita ke sini" tanya naruto

"Sudah naru-chan ikut saja" kata Shisui

Setibanya ia dirumah tampak disambut oleh pelayan dan menyuruh Shisui ke training ground sesuai perintah Sandaime, tampa buang waktu naruto dan Shisui mengikuti instruksi pelayan itu.

Setibanya ia di sana ia melihat Itachi dan Sandaime Hiruzen

"Jadi Shisui mana orang yang kamu rekomendasikan itu?" tanya Sandaime

"Seperti yang anda lihat dia ada di belakang saya, adik saya sendiri naruto" jawab Shisui

Seketika Sandaime membulatkan mata memandang Shisui dengan tidak percaya sedangkan Itachi hanya bermuka datar

"Apa kau gila Shisui dia masih kecil, lagi pula dia adikmu?" kata Hiruzen dengan tegas

"Saya yakin dengan kemampuan naru-chan, jika Sandaime ragu anda boleh mengetes kemampuannya" jawab Shisui dengan percaya diri

"ano sumimasen, apa yang kalian bicarakan ya?" tanya naruto, sedangkan Shisui dan Sandaime menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka dan memandang naruto

"Begini naruto sebenarnya..."

 **FLASH BACK ON**

Saat ini Sandaime mode serius, ia memanggil anbu kepercayaannya Shisui untuk membicarakan hal serius

"Jadi apakah rumor yang beredar bahwa Orochimaru akan melakukan invasi ke desa ini saat ujian chunin itu benar?" tanya Sandaime

"Benar Hokage-sama menurut mata-mata dan Hokage Suna yang sempat bertarung dengan Orochimaru, ia mengatakan bahwa Orochimaru berniat menginvasi desa konoha dengan cara menyamar menjadi dia dengan membunuhnya, tetapi tidak berhasil karena diselamatkan oleh seseorang" jawab Shisui

"jadi begitu bisa jadi Orochimaru merubah rencananya dengan menyamar salah satu peserta karena tidak bisa menyamar jadi Hokage Suna, Shisui bagaimana menurut mu apakah kamu punya ide mengenai masalah ini?" tanya Sandaime

"Menurut saya, Sandaime-sama anda harus merekrut mata-mata untuk ditempatkan di ujian chunin nanti" jawab Shisui

"Mata-mata? Apakah maksudmu anbu?" tanya lagi Sandaime sama

"Hai Hokage-sama, tapi anbu itu harus anak yang seumuran dengan anak yang akan ikut ujian chunin" jawab lagi

"Tapi anak yang memiliki kemampuan anbu itu tidak ada di desa ini lagi, kamu dan Itachi lah pemegang gelar prodigy terakhir di desa ini" kata Hiruzen putus asa

"Sebenarnya masih ada Sandaime-sama, besok saya akan membawanya ke rumah anda" kata Shisui

"Aku harap kamu benar akan itu Shisui" kata Hiruzen

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

"... jadi begitu naru-chan, naru-chan mau kan ?" tanya Shisui

"Tentu saja naru mau nii-chan!, itu impian naru supaya bisa jadi anbu seperti nii-chan dan Itachi-sensei" jawab antusias naruto sedangkan Shisui tersenyum dengan ucapan naruto

"Tapi Shisui ini bukan main-main, kamu harus serius dalam mengambil keputusan, masa kamu mengorbankan adikmu sendiri?" sela Hiruzen

"Saya tidak main-main Sandaime-sama, saya yakin dengan kemampuan adik saya sendiri, jika Sandaime-sama tidak percaya anda boleh bertanya kepada Itachi selaku sensei naru-chan" kata Shisui dengan penuh keyakinan

"Bukan begitu Itachi" sambung kata Shisui

"hn" balas Itachi

"Baiklah jika kalian ngotot, begitu aku akan mengetes kemampuan naru-chan dulu dengan sapring denganku, bagaimana naru-chan kamu siap" tanya Sandaime

"siap Sandaime-sama" jawab naruto semangat

"Oke baiklah kita adakan sparing di sini naru-chan keluar kemampuanmu sesungguhnya pada Sandaime mengerti?" kata Shisui

"Hai nii-chan" balas naruto semangat

"Kalau begitu hajime" kata Shisui seketika itu dia dan Itachi melompat ke pinggir lapangan training ground

Tampak naruto dan Sandaime sama-sama diam

'Dia dilatih secara profesional agar tidak bertindak gegabah melawan musuh' pikir Hiruzen

'Kalau begitu aku akan duluan menyerang untuk mengetes sejauh mana kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya naru-chan' pikir Hiruzen lagi

Seketika Sandaime berlari ke arah naruto dan memberikan tinju dan tendangan tetapi dapat ditahan oleh naruto dengan mudah

'dia hebat juga, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ninjutsu' pikir Hiruzen

Sandaime saat ini melompat menjauh, sambil di udara ia merapal segel

 **KATON DAI ENDAN**

Ucap Sandaime dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke arah naruto

Naruto sendiri juga merapal jutsu

 **DOTON DORYUHEKI**

Seketika didepan naruto ada dinding yang melindungi naruto dari api Hiruzen

Ketika Hiruzen akan menapakkan kakinya ditanah, naruto memanfaatkan itu ia merapal segel

 **DOTON YOMI NUMA**

Tiba-tiba pijakan Hiruzen berubah menjadi lumpur dan menghisap nya

'dia hebat menguasai tingkat A jutsu doton' pikir Hiruzen

Tidak ingin mati sia-sia Hiruzen berpindah dengan sunshin ke tempat yang aman

'Baiklah bagaimana kalo ini' pikir Hiruzen menyiapkan serangan lagi

 **KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Sekarang banyak kunai mengarah ke arah naruto, naruto pun memunculkan pedangnya dan menangkis semua kunai itu dengan anggun

'bagaimana ia memunculkan pedang itu, tunggu... dia bisa menggunakan sharingan ternyata hebat, dia bukan anak biasa' pikir Hiruzen

Ketika semua kunai berhasil ditahan naruto ia berlari ke arah Hiruzen memutuskan untuk menyerang, Hiruzen sangat kewalahan menangkis serangan naruto walaupun ia menggunakan tongkat andalannya King Enma

'Hebat, dia sangat jenius dalam kenjutsu serangannya seperti Kushina tidak bisa dibaca, ini sudah lebih dari cukup' pikir Hiruzen

"Cukup naruto, kamu lulus" kata Hiruzen

"Benarkah Sandaime-sama?" kata naruto menghentikan serangannya dan bertanya kepada Sandaime dengan penuh harapan, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum

"Yatta, hore naru jadi anbu" kata naruto senang dan melompat kegirangan

"Bagaimana Sandaime-sama kekuatan naruto itu belum semuanya lho" kata Shisui bergabung dengan naruto karena ia melihat pertarungannya sudah selesai

"Dia hebat, tapi bagaimana ia bisa memunculkan pedang itu?, kamu bisa menjelaskannya naruto?" tanya Hiruzen pada naruto

"Hai Sandaime-sama" kata naruto

"Panggil saja jiji, jika tidak ada misi" sanggah Hiruzen sambil tersenyum

"Hai jiji, naru memunculkan dengan fuinjutsu yang sebelumnya naru simpan di pergelangan naru" jelas naruto

"APA!, kamu bisa fuinjutsu bahkan bisa menyegel dalam tubuhmu?, kalau boleh tau kamu berada level berapa?" kagum Hiruzen soalnya jika sudah bisa menggunakan fuinjutsu sampai bisa menyegel dalam tubuh manusia pasti sudah dianggap master.

"naru pertengahan menuju level 8, jiji" jawab naruto atas pertanyaan Hiruzen

'dia sungguh jenius, aku kurang yakin dia uchiha dengan kemampuan fuinjutsunya, dia lebih mirip uzumaki, tapi tidak salah lagi dia prodigy seperti Shisui dan Itachi, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu' pikir Hiruzen

"Baiklah dengan ini naruto resmi menjadi anbu dibawah kekuasaanku, karena naruto sudah menjadi anbu maka Itachi akan kembali juga menjadi anbu, kalian bertiga akan berada satu team anbu khusus ku, tapi status kalian jika diluar misi dariku seperti biasa" putus Hiruzen

"hai Sandaime-sama" ucap kompak ketiga anbu itu

"Nah naruto kode namamu adalah Kitsune" kata Hiruzen

"Hai Kitsune siap bertugas" kata naruto dengan kata formal karena sekarang dia adalah anbu bawahan Hiruzen

"baiklah misi pertama kalian adalah menjadi mata-mata di ujian chunin dan menggagalkan rencana Orochimaru, kalian siap?" kata tegas hiruzen

"SIAP! SANDAIME-SAMA" ucap narushisuiitachi kompak

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih kepada para reader yang menuggu fanfic kitsune, kitsune ucapin maaf karena baru bisa update kemarin-kemarin karena kitsune berlibur kerumah nenek kitsune**

 **Kitsune berharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan kalian jika masih ingin melihat kelanjutan fanfic ini, kitsune akan usahaiin update lagi**

 **Sekali lagi maafin kitsune karena baru update Yahh**

 **Bye Bye Bye (^.^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 8

Please Enjoy This Chapter

Naruto saat ini hendak pergi berbelanja di pasar, di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan tim 7. Ia melihat tim 7 sedang berseteru dengan ninja Suna yang akan mengikuti ujian chunin di konoha, dari yang ia dengar masalah perseteruan ini karena Konohamaru cucu Sandaime tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu ninja itu,

Lantas ninja dengan coretan di mukanya itu menarik kerah baju Konohamaru dan mengangkatnya sehingga kakinya tidak lagi menapak tanah. Kebetulan tim 7 alias Menma yang dekat dengan Konohamaru tidak terima melihat anak yang sudah dia anggap adik itu diperlakukan seperti itu dan terjadilah perseteruan itu.

"Hey kau kuning, cepat suruh anak itu minta maaf" kata Kankuro

"APA kau bilang wajah make up" ucap Menma

"APA! Kau ingin bertarung ya?", kata Kankuro menyiapkan boneka di belakangnya

"Boleh siapa takut" Menma menantang

"Sudahlah dobe jangan buat masalah" kata Sasuke

"Benar Menma-kun tidak usah ladengi mereka" kata Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk menenangkan Menma

"Tidak bisa teme, dia telah membuat Konohamaru ketakutan" kata Menma emosi

" **Ada apa ini**?" kata sosok yang berdiri terbalik di atas dahan pohon yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Ga-Gaara" kata Kankuro ketakutan

Melihat lawan yang ketakutan membuat tim 7 waspada karena muncul orang yang memiliki aura yang menyeramkan

'Jadi dia Jinchuriki Shukaku,' pikir Naruto dari kejauhan yang tertarik

"A-Anak itu menabrak ku Gaara, dan tidak mau meminta maaf sedangkan orang ini marah karena aku membentak anak ini untuk meminta maaf" kata Kankuro

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membuat masalah di desa orang lain" kata Gaara

"Tapi..." Kankuro

"Diam atau kubunuh!" kata Gaara

"Hey kamu siapa?" kata Menma kepada Gaara

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba pasir Gaara menyerang Menma, untung ada Sasuke yang menendang pasir Gaara

"Hm gerakan yang cepat, siapa kau?" tanya lagi Gaara

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau apa maksudmu menyerang kami" tanya Sasuke

Sedangkan Gaara hanya tertawa psikopat

"Aku Sabaku Gaara, dengan membunuh kalian akan membuktikan keberadaanku" kata Gaara dengan tawa menggelegar

Pasir semakin banyak keluar dari gentong Gaara untuk menyerang Sasuke dan Menma tapi ketika akan menyerang mereka suara Naruto menghentikan mereka

"Sudah hentikan Gaara" kata Naruto, sedangkan semua orang menengok asal suara tersebut

"Naru?" kata Menma dan Sasuke

"Huuh?, ternyata hanya gadis lemah yang datang mengantarkan nyawanya, kubunuh kau" kata Gaara

 **SABAKU RYU**

Pasir Gaara membungkus Naruto dan siap meremukkan nya akan tetapi, tiba2 pasir yang membungkusnya berubah menjadi pasir emas berbalik melindunginya

'Itu jutsu tousan?, siapa sebenarnya dia' pikir para Sabaku

"Kalian pasti heran, ini jutsu ayah kalian beliau mengajarkannya sendiri saat aku ada misi di Suna" kata Naruto

 **FLASH BACK ON**

Naruto saat ini jalan-jalan di padang pasir Suna, dia ada di Suna karena ada misi mengantar gulungan bersama sensei nya, ia sudah meminta izin kepada sensei nya untuk jalan-jalan sekitar padang pasir, di tengah asyik melihat pemandangan gurun pasir yang indah ia melihat mayat-mayat Shinobi Suna yang berserakan, ia pun memutuskan melihatnya

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?, apakah ada pertarungan di sini?' pikir naruto

Naruto pun memeriksa satu persatu mayat tersebut

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang selamat, tunggu... sepertinya pria itu masih benapas' pikir naruto menghampiri tubuh yang ia kira masih hidup karena sepertinya ia masih hidup

"Ternyata benar masih ada yang hidup, bertahan lah jisan" kata naruto mengeluarkan jutsu pengobatannya

"Dia terluka sabetan pedang dan kekurangan banyak darah" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan pendar hijau di tangannya yang di arahkan ke luka pria tersebut

"sudahlah nak tinggalkan aku saja, aku sudah tidak ingin hidup sebagai ayah aku sudah gagal, aku membuat anakku sendiri menjadi monster, jadi buat apa aku hidup lagi" kata pria tersebut yang sadar bahwa ada yang menolongnya

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau maksud jisan, tapi bukankah kau bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu jangan menyerah, jika anakmu menjadi monster maka berikanlah dia cinta supaya ia sadar dan kembali menjadi manusia yang sebenarnya" jelas naruto menasihati pria yang putus asa itu

Sedangkan pria yang sebenarnya seorang Kazekage terhenyak dan tersenyum

'Jadi cinta ya?, tidak ada salahnya mencoba' pikir Sabaku Rei

"Terima kasih nak, kamu benar aku tidak boleh putus asa" Sabaku Rei

Jadi begitulah pertemuan naruto dan ayah Gaara mereka menjadi sangat dekat, bahkan Kazekage mengangkat naruto sebagai anaknya dan mengajarkan jurus andalannya, karena naruto memiliki elemen doton yang kuat.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

"Dan beliau meminta ku menghentikan Gaara jika berbuat ulah jika ia tidak ada, dan untuk itulah aku diajarkan jutsu ini" sambung Naruto menghentikan jutsu nya membuat pasir itu kembali menjadi pasir biasa

"Tidak mungkin tousan ku mengajarkan mu" kata Gaara

"Terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak, jika kamu tidak menghentikan semua ini desa konoha akan menganggap ini sebagai perang karena telah berani menerang warga konoha tanpa sebab, dan pasti tousan mu tidak menginginkannya" kata Naruto mengancam

"Cih!, Kankuro Temari ayo kita pergi" kata Gaara tetapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti

"Kau gadis pirang saat, kita bertemu lagi kau akan mati" kata Gaara mengancam

"Ku tunggu Jinchuriki Shukaku" kata Naruto

Sedangkan Gaara hanya melebarkan matanya karena ia terkejut ternyata Naruto tau identitasnya, tersadar dari keterkejutan nya ia pun melanjutkan jalannya

"Wah neechan hebat" puji Konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya sedangkan orang yang di puji hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Konohamaru

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu neechan pergi dulu" kata Naruto

"Tunggu Naru, apakah kamu ikut ujian chunin?" tanya Menma

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto berbalik ketika ia pergi

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya" kata Menma

"Entahlah, lihat saja besok" kata Naruto tersenyum dan berbalik pergi sambil melambaikan tangan

Sedangkan Sasuke sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya seperti Menma tetapi ia urungkan, karena ia ingin bersikap cool didepan Naruto, dia berfikir Naruto akan menganggapnya kepoh kalau bertanya.

* * *

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di pasar untuk berbelanja keperluan rumahnya, semenjak Naruto bisa memasak ia seolah-olah menjadi ibu rumah tangga menggantikan niisannya yang selama ini yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah, itu semua karena ia sadar bahwa sudah kewajibannya sebagai satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu.

Walaupun sempat ditolak oleh Shisui karena tidak ingin adik tersayang nya melakukan hal merepotkan tetapi dengan bujuk dan rayu dari Naruto, akhirnya ia luluh juga.

Naruto saat ini bingung akan menentukan bahan makanan yang ia akan beli, saking seriusnya ia tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan menabrak seseorang hingga barang belanjaan orang itu, terjatuh.

"Gomen obasan maafin Naru, Naru tidak sengaja" ucap Naruto kepada dua orang wanita yang melihat dengan lekat-lekat, tanpa menunggu ia memungut belanjaan orang yang di tabrak nya

"Ini belanjaannya, sekali lagi maafin Naru" kata Naruto menyerahkan belanjaan yang di pungutnya sambil beberapa kali membungkuk

'Anak yang sopan' pikir kedua orang itu

"Hey nak, nama kamu siapa" kata orang yang ditabrak nya

"Nama aku Uchiha Naruto, salam kenal obasan" kata Naruto dengan senyum ramah

'Seorang Uchiha?, tapi kenapa tidak mirip?' pikir keduanya

"Kamu Uchiha, kebetulan sekali aku juga Uchiha, namaku Uchiha Mikoto" kata teman orang ditabrak Naruto

"Salam kenal Mikoto-sama" ucap Naruto menunduk karena ia tahu bahwa orang yang di depannya adalah istri pemimpin klan nya sekaligus ibu dari sensei nya

"Tidak usah panggil begitu Naru-chan, panggil saja aku obasan, kalau perlu kaasan" kata Mikoto

"Kaasan?" ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya berupa pertanyaan

"Ya bagus Naruto, mulai sekarang panggil aku kaasan" perintah Mikoto

"Tapi..." ucap Naruto

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Naru-chan" sanggah Mikoto

"Are?, tidak adil aku juga mau dipanggil kaasan oleh Naru-chan!, Naru perkenalkan nama bibi Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang berubah marga Namikaze Kushina, kamu juga panggil bibi dengan sebutan kaasan mengerti Naruto" kata Kushina dengan satu tarikan napas karena ngotot pengen di panggil kaasan oleh Naruto

"Hai kaasan" kata Naruto entah mengapa ada cairan bening mengalir di matanya

"Lho, kenapa Naru, menangis? Ini pasti kamu Kushina dia pasti takut" tuding Mikoto

"Hah? Aku?, benar apa karena aku Naru-chan, apa Naru tidak ingin punya kaasan seperti bibi?" kata Kushina sedih

"Tidak kaasan, Naru hanya bahagia saja karena Naru bisa mendapatkan kaasan yang baik seperti kalian, karena selama ini Naru hanya punya Nii-chan" kata Naru sambil menyeka air matanya

'Ternyata dia tidak punya orang tua, kasihan sekali' pikir KushinaMikoto yang kasihan

"Tenang Naruto, kamu sekarang punya dua orang kaasan" kata Kushina memeluk Naruto sambil mengusap punggungnya, dan Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat di hatinya

Mereka pun berbelanja bersama dengan tawa bahagia, terutama dua orang ibu yang selama ini mengidamkan seorang anak perempuan untuk mereka, mengingat anak mereka semua adalah laki-laki. Tanpa tau bahwa salah satu diantara mereka adalah memang ibu dan anak yang sebenarnya.

Naruto sudah memiliki keluarga yang lengkap walaupun tanpa ikatan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Gomen kitsune lama update, itu karena kitsune sibuk ngurus untuk kuliah! (^.^)

Chapter ini untuk menbus janji kitsune mengenai ayah angkat naruto.

 **Kitsune akan sedikit bahas mengenai jurus yang dikeluarin Naru saat menghadapi Gaara, itu adalah jurus SAKIN atau jurus pasir emas** **Kitsune berencana untuk jutsu ini sebagai jutsu pertahanan terkuat naruto** **, Naruto bisaa memilikinya karena diajarkan oleh ayah Gaara, soal pertemuan ayah Gaara dan Naruto biar kitsune jelasin sebenarnya yang nyelamatin ayah Gaara dari orochimaru adalah Naruto dan disitu lah mereka dekat karena ayah Gaara berhutang nyawa pada Naruto dan sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anak sendiri, itulah mengapa ia mengajarkan jurusnya pada Naruto, lagi pula Naruto kan memiliki elemen doton (disini kitsune berfikir pasir kan dari tanah jadi tidak salah lah Naruto memiliki elemen sakin).**

 **Dan yah! kushina tidak tau kalau naruto anaknya.**

Oh ia kitsune menunggu review dari para reader untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini, jujur kitsune sempat kehilangan ide karena lama tidak lanjut nulis nie fanfic, tetapi karena semangat para reader kitsune berusaha untuk lanjutin fanfic ini, jadi jika ingin melihat chapter berikutnya silahkan review ne?.

Terima kasih tak lupa kitsune ucapin pada reader yang setia semangatin kitsune, gomen kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, dan kistune ingin ngucapin bagi umat muslim selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan (^.^)

Itu saja dari kitsune, kitsune pamit undur diri BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	9. Chapter 9

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Punya MK Bukan Punya Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPO, dan author tidak menanggung kesalahan penafsiran dalam jalan cerita ini, serta kemarahan pembaca jika chapter kali ini jelek atau kurang memuaskan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Chapter 9**

 **Please Enjoy Read**

Tim 7 saat ini memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat ujian chunin berlangsung, setibanya di dalam tampak banyak ninja dari desa lain memandang mereka, menurut tim 7 mereka yakin semua yang ikut ujian chunin memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan terutama ninja Suna yang memiliki surai merah.

"Oi Menma ternyata kau ikut juga" teriak Kiba yang langsung bergabung bersama timnya menuju Tim 7 untuk memulai percakapan

"Ternyata kau ikut juga Kiba aku kira kau akan sembunyi di rumah" kata Menma merendahkan

"Sialan kau Menma, tunggu saja pembalasan ku" kata Kiba marah

"Su-sudah-sudah Menma-kun Kiba-kun tidak baik berkelahi" nasihat Hyuga Hinata dan dibalas dengan senyum Menma kepadanya membuat ia merona malu dan Kiba yang merancau tidak jelas mengenai Menma

"Ternyata kalian juga ikut" kata Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama timnya

"Ternyata kau ikut juga Shika, ku kira kau tidak akan ikut dengan ujian chunin ini" kata Menma yang mengabaikan Kiba

"Merepotkan... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut tetapi tim ku sangat bersemangat untuk ikut, lagipula kasan akan marah jika aku tidak ikut, padahal aku ingin tidur saja di rumah" jelas Shikamaru

'Dasar tukang tidur' pikir beberapa orang diantara mereka

"Hey forehead jauhi Sasuke-kun ku" kata Ino mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke dari Sakura

"Ino-pig dia bukan Sasuke-kun mu tapi Sasuke-kun ku" kata Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke dan Ino merasa tidak terima

"Dengar ya forehead kamu tidak pantas dengan Sasuke kamu jelek, Sasuke tidak akan suka kepadamu apalagi jidat lebar mu itu" kata Ino yang menghina Sakura

"APA KATAMU!" kata Sakura marah tidak terima hinaan Ino sehingga terjadilah perkelahian diantara mereka yang memperebutkan Sasuke, sedangkan yang diperebutkan berada di dunianya sendiri sebenarnya ia sedang melamunkan seseorang dan dia adalah Naruto

"Hinata apa Naru ikut ujian chunin?" tanya Sasuke juga akhirnya bicara meninggalkan Ino Sakura yang sedang berkelahi

"Hm aku kurang tahu juga Sasuke-kun akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu Naru-chan" kata Hinata

"Hn" balas Sasuke kembali diam dengan muka datar yang selalu setia bertengger di mukanya

Rookie 9 pun saling berbincang-bincang begitu pula para ninja desa lain dan tak terasa datanglah para pengawas ujian chunin mereka pun duduk ditemapat yang disediakan pengawas

"Baiklah aku Morino Ibiki pengawas ujian tahun ini dan ..."

SREEK/CLEK

Perkataan Ibiki terhenti akibat seseorang yang membuka pintu, semua orang kini memandang orang yang baru masuk itu, tampak gadis manis sekaligus cantik berambut pirang bermata safir menuju Ibiki

"Maaf sensei saya terlambat" kata Naruto membungkuk setelah itu menyerahkan surat Sandaime pada Ibiki, setelah itu Ibiki membacanya

"Baiklah kamu boleh duduk ditempat yang disediakan" kata Ibiki

"Hai" kata Naruto setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya berniat duduk ditempat kosong

Semua pasang mata memperhatikan Naruto kebanyakan para laki-laki ninja desa lain terpesona dengan kecantikan Naruto, Hinata yang tak jauh dari situ memberikan senyum kepada Naruto dan dibalas senyum kecil dari Naruto yang membuatnya menjadi lebih manis lagi di mata laki-laki seperti Kiba, Menma serta Sasuke walaupun Sasuke berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah datar nya tapi dari aura nya ia terlihat lebih bersemangat lagi di ujian chunin ini dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Baiklah ujian kali ini adalah tes tertulis dan siapa yang ketahuan mencontek dinyatakan gagal" jelas Ibiki tegas berusaha mengintimidasi para peserta yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan Naruto

"Tes berupa 9 soal tertulis dan soal ke-10 akan di berikan setelah kalian mengerjakan soal ke-9, untuk itu ujian tes tertulis DIMULAI!" sambung Ibiki

Semua ninja berusaha keras mengerjakan soal yang dibagikan para panitia masing-masing, kecuali sang tokoh utama kita yang tenang-tenang saja

'Dari soal sudah tentu ini bukan untuk Genin, juga perkataan pengawas tadi tampak sudah memberikan bocoran jika tes ini adalah mengerjakan soal tanpa ketahuan mencontek jadi bisa disimpulkan ujian ini adalah ujian mencari informasi, sungguh mudah menebaknya jika berfikir tenang' pikir Naruto

'Walaupun aku tau jawaban soal ini tapi ini termasuk misi ku untuk mencari informasi mengenai Otogakure yang menurut rumor dipimpin oleh Orochimaru, jadi aku harus berusaha berbaur dengan pura-pura mencontek' pikir Naruto lagi yang mengetahui jawaban soalnya berkat otak jenius warisan Namikaze, tetapi ia berusaha melakukan apa yang peserta lain lakukan demi misinya.

Semua peserta sudah menyelesaikan soal 9 termasuk Naruto

"Baiklah saya rasa sudah saatnya untuk soal ke-10 tapi sebelumnya jika kalian memilih mengerjakan soal ke-10 dan salah satu teman satu tim kalian salah maka kalian Otomatis juga gagal dan tidak bisa mengikuti ujian chunin lagi" kata Ibiki dengan raut muka yang dibuat seseram mungkin agar para peserta enggan untuk mengerjakan soal ke-10

'Memang ada peraturan begitu?, hah ini hanya untuk menguji mental para peserta saja' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"Karena aku adalah pengawas tahun ini maka aku akan memberikan kalian pilihan, jika seandainya kalian menyerah saja tidak usah mengerjakan soal ke-10 kalian bisa mengikuti ujian chunin tahun depan lagi bagaimana?" tawar Ibiki membuat beberapa peserta ujian mengundurkan diri menambah para peserta yang gagal sebelumnya karena ketahuan mencontek

"Hah? mengundurkan diri? yang benar saja!, walaupun aku harus menjadi Genin selamanya tidak apa aku tidak akan menyerah, meski selamanya aku akan menjadi Genin aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap menjadi Hokage, yah aku akan menjadi Genin pertama yang menjadi Hokage!" seru Menma yang membuat sebahagian peserta memiliki keyakinan untuk melanjutkan ujian chunin Naruto dan Ibiki hanya tersenyum kecil

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri berkat perkataan Menma Ibiki pun meluluskan semua peserta yang bertahan dan ia menjelaskan semua ujian yang baru mereka lalui yaitu untuk mengetes kemampuan peserta mencari informasi serta ujian mental sesuai prediksi Naruto juga Ibiki menceritakan sedikit pengalamannya saat misi mengumpulkan informasi.

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela pecah dan muncullah Anko pengawas ujian berikutnya

"Ternyata banyak juga yang tersisa, baiklah peserta ujian yang lulus ikut aku untuk ujian tahap selanjutnya" perintah Anko

Para peserta pun mengikuti Anko yang menggiring mereka ke hutan kematian

"Oke perkenalkan aku adalah Mitarashi Anko pengawas ujian selanjutnya" kata Anko memperkenalkan dirinya

"Pada tahap ini kalian akan di uji bertahan hidup di alam terbuka, ujian kali ini kalian akan dilakukan di hutan kematian yang diciptakan oleh Shodaime Hokage Konoha, jika kalian bertanya kenapa hutan ini bernama hutan kematian?, kalian akan segera mengetahuinya jika sudah di dalamnya" lanjut Anko menjelaskan dengan senyum misterius yang membuat beberapa peserta ketakutan atau meneteskan keringat dingin, kecuali Naruto karena ia sudah terbiasa latihan di hutan kematian bersama niichan nya.

"Dalam tahap ini setiap tim akan diberikan gulungan yang berbeda yaitu gulungan bumi dan surga, kalian harus mengumpulkan pasangannya apapun risikonya termasuk membunuh lawan, tapi sebelum kalian diberikan gulungan itu kalian harus menandatangani surat pernyataan bahwa konoha tidak bertanggung jawab jika kalian terbunuh" kata Anko mendapat reaksi bermacam dari peserta ada yang berniat mengundurkan diri ada juga yang menyerigai sadis

"Oke sampai saat ini ada pertanyaan?" tanya Anko

"Bagaimana dengan yang tidak memiliki tim" tanya Naruto

"Oh jadi kamu peserta yang tidak punya tim yah?, Hm tenang saja Sandaime sudah mengatakannya, tidak apa kami akan tetap memberikan gulungan kepadamu, saranku hati-hatilah karena kamu seorang diri" kata Anko semua peserta memperhatikan Naruto di dalam hati mereka menargetkan Naruto sebagai sasaran mereka karena ia tidak memiliki tim kecuali beberapa peserta lain

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya" kata Naruto yang mendapat senyum tipis dari Anko

"Baiklah kalian boleh mengambil surat pernyataan yang sudah disediakan, setelah ditanda tangani kembalikan kepada panitia ujian Chunin" kata Anko

Setelah itu para peserta mengembalikan surat penyataan yang sudah ditanda tangani, masing-masing tim diberikan satu gulungan, Naruto sendiri mendapatkan gulungan surga sehingga ia harus mencari gulungan bumi

"Oke tahap kedua ujian chunin DIMULAI!" kata Anko sehingga setiap peserta melesat masuk kedalam hutan kematian

Dalam perjalanan Naruto tidak perlu susah-susah mencari pasangan gulungannya karena gulungan itu datang sendiri menghampirinya tanpa basa-basi Naruto pun menghajar ketiga ninja yang meminta gulungannya dan dalam sekejap ketiga ninja itu kalah dengan hanya mengandalkan kemampuan kenjutsu Naruto walaupun dia tidak membunuh lawannya karena pedangnya masih di sarungkan saat melawan musuh sehingga pedangnya yang masih di sarungkan itu hanya digunakan untuk memukul dan melumpukkan lawan saja.

Dalam perjalanan untuk mencari informasi mengenai tim dari desa Oto dia tidak sengaja melihat pertarungan tim 7 melawan satu wanita yang menggunakan ikat kepala ninja bunyi yang ia curigai sebagai Orochimaru karena chakra nya yang setara dengan Kage dan dugaannya itu terbukti ketika kulitnya terkelupas menampilkan wajah asli Orochimaru ketika terkena jutsu api Sasuke, saat ini Sasuke sudah tak berdaya karena kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra hal itu dimanfaatkan Orochimaru dia memanjangkan kepalanya berniat menggigit Sasuke tetapi dihentikan Naruto dengan menebas kepalanya hingga putus

Tiba-tiba kepala dan tubuh Orochimaru yang ditebas berubah menjadi lumpur dan mencair

'Bunshin lumpur' batin Naruto setelah itu dia lebih mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya

"Hoho... siapa gadis manis yang datang sebagai penyelamat ini" kata Orochimaru sinis

"Na-naruto" kata Sasuke lirih melihat sosok Naruto yang menyelamatkannya setelah itu ia pingsan

"Jadi namamu Naruto ya gadis manis?, Hm lebih baik kau pergi jika tidak ingin mati" kata Orochimaru sambil tertawa merendahkan

"Orochimaru ada keperluan apa kau mengikuti ujian chunin bukannya kau sudah menjadi seorang Sanin" kata Naruto mencoba mencari informasi

"Karena keberanian mu bocah aku akan memberitahukan mu, lagi pula kau akan mati karena mengetahui identitasku siapa diriku sebenarnya, aku ke sini untuk mencari wadah tubuhku selanjutnya dan dia adalah anak yang kau selamatkan itu" kata Orochimaru

"Wadah untuk apa kau mencarinya apakah tubuhmu tidak mampu menampung dirimu" tanya Naruto dengan serius

"Kau banyak bertanya bocah, itu untuk membuat tubuhku abadi dengan menjadikan tubuh orang lain menjadi milikku, sudah jangan banyak tanya bersiaplah mati" kata Orochimaru

 **Sen'eijashu**

Tiba-tiba keluar banyak ular dari lengan Orochimaru bersiap menggigit Naruto dengan bisanya, Naruto pun menangkis serangan Orochimaru dengan menebas semua ular yang datang kepadanya melewati semua ular yang sudah tertebas dalam sekali gerakan melangkah

"Hebat juga kau bocah, bagaimana kalau kita beradu kenjutsu" kata Orochimaru mengeluarkan Kusanagi dari mulutnya

"Siapa takut" tantang balik Naruto

TRANK

TRANK

Pedang mereka saling beradu menyebabkan percikan bunga api, mereka saling menangkis serangan lawan, saat ini mereka saling berhadapan terlihat pedang mereka saling beradu didepan menahan serangan masing-masing, karena pertarungan kenjutsu tidak membuahkan hasil Orochimaru berniat mengeluarkan jutsu

 **Mandara No Jin**

Keluarlah banyak ular dari mulut Orochimaru untuk menyerang Naruto yang menangkis serangan pedangnya, Naruto pun melompat dengan bersalto ke belakang dan terus menebas ular yang datang kepadanya karena tidak ada habisnya Naruto melompat ke atas udara dan berputar sambil menebas semua ular yang mengikutinya

JRASH

JRASH

Ketika Naruto menapakkan kakinya ditanah semua ular yang tadi ingin menggigitnya satu-satu persatu berjatuhan dalam keadaan ter tebas sehingga saat ini Naruto dikelilingi mayat para ular Orochimaru

"Hm hebat, ku akui kau memang hebat bocah kau membuatku bertarung seserius ini, kenjutsu mu sangat hebat aku Orochimaru sang Sanin legendaris mengakui kau seorang master kenjutsu, tapi percuma saja jika kau tidak memiliki pedang hebat seperti pedangku" kata Orochimaru dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis Naruto

 **Kusanagi: Ku No Tachi**

Dari jarak jauh Orochimaru mengarahkan pedangnya pada Naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya menuju Naruto, setelah pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Orochimaru pedang itu menuju naruto berniat menusuknya tetapi dapat ditangkis, Naruto sempat berfikir pedang itu akan jatuh tetapi pedang itu tetap melayang dan terus menyerangnya, pedang itu seolah-olah memiliki jiwa sendiri untuk menyerangnya

"Bagaimana pedangku? Hebat bukan namanya Kusanagi No Tsurugi pedang yang bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh, berniat memilikinya aku akan memberikannya jika kau mau bergabung denganku dan menjadi muridku" kata Orochimaru dari kejauhan

TRANK

TRANK

"Tidak terima kasih atas tawarannya Orochimaru-san aku sudah memiliki pedangku sendiri" kata Naruto

"Apa hebatnya pedangmu itu bocah sehingga menolak tawaran ku" tanya Orochimaru mencemooh

"Akan ku perlihatkan" kata Naruto serius setelah itu Naruto lebih beringas melawan pedang Kusanagi karena pedang itu kalah melawan Naruto dalam menangkis sehingga pedang itu terpelanting dan menancap ke pohon dengan kuat sehingga tidak bisa lagi di kendalikan

Naruto melompat ke atas berniat mengeluarkan jutsu nya, setelah Naruto berada di udara Naruto menggerakkan pedangnya dengan anggun memutar dan tampak bayangan tangannya mengikutinya seperti membentuk bulan sabit setelah itu Naruto menuju Orochimaru

 **Mikazu No Mai**

Tiga klon Naruto terbentuk menyerang Orochimaru dari sisi buta Orochimaru bersamaan menyayat tubuh Orochimaru

"Teknik rendahan seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuhku yang abadi" kata Orochimaru meremehkan dia berpikir tubuhnya akan kembali seperti semula dari luka sayatan dari pedang Naruto, memang tubuhnya kembali seperti sembuh dari sayatan pedang itu tapi tubuhnya merasakan sakit dari tubuhnya

"Bagaimana pedangku bernama Murasame, walaupun tubuhmu kembali seperti semula kau sudah terkena racun dari tebasan pedangku yang akan segera menyebar jika tidak memotong tubuhmu yang tersayat tadi" jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis melihat tulisan atau seperti ornamen yang menyebar ke tubuh Orochimaru dari tiga sisi

'Tidak kusangka teknik itu sangat mematikan jika digunakan bocah itu, terpaksa aku harus berganti tubuh jika tidak racun itu akan semakin menyebar' pikir Orochimaru

Orochimaru membuka mulutnya lebar setelah itu keluar Orochimaru dengan tubuh yang baru meninggalkan tubuh Orochimaru yang lama yang sudah hancur

"Tidak kusangka aku akan mengeluarkan teknik itu didepan mu bocah kau memang hebat" kata Orochimaru setelah itu dia Shunshin mengambil pedangnya yang menancap di pohon

"Kau seharusnya pantas mendapatkan kekuatan dariku, akan tetapi chakra ku tidak cukup untuk memberikan mu segel kutukan yang ingin kuberikan pada Sasuke tadi, mungkin lain kali jika kita bertemu ne Naru-chan?" kata Orochimaru setelah itu dirinya mulai terhisap kedalam pohon yang pedangnya menancap tadi

"Dan saat kita bertemu kuharap kau bersedia menerimanya sebagai hadiah" kata Orochimaru lagi sambil tersenyum menyerigai setelah itu terhisap sepenuhnya dan menghilang, Naruto hanya membalas kata-kata Orochimaru dengan muka datar

Setelah Orochimaru pergi Naruto membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang aman untuk merawatnya dan tak lupa membuat klon untuk membawa Sakura dan Menma yang juga pingsan tak jauh dari sana

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hy minna Kitsune balik lagi, Kitsune minta maaf chapter kemarin Kitsune salah memberikan nama pada ayah Gaara soalnya Kitsune cari tahu namanya di Google disana tertera tidak diketahui namanya makanya Kitsune berinisiatif memberikan nama Rei. Tapi gara-gara itu ada yang ngeflame Kitsune, mungkin Kitsune kurang dalam pengetahuan mengenai Naruto dibanding kalian untuk itu Kitsune meminta maaf jika ke depannya akan terjadi lagi kesalahan sepeti kemarin dan jika ingin mengoreksi mohon dengan bahasa yang sopan biar kitsune tidak kehilangan semagat untuk menulis fanfic Kistune

Maaf jika kalian terlalu lama menunggu kelanjutan chapter ini, Kitsune akan berusaha untuk memuaskan para pembaca setia Kitsune

Sekali lagi maaf Ne? kalau seandainya chapter kali ini jelek atau kurang memuaskan bagi kalian, dan terima kasih sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic Kitsune

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	10. Chapter 10

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: MK Kitsune Hanya Pinjam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo,** **Mungkin Ooc,** **Chapter kali ini mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda,**

 **Dan segala rasa tidak puas anda tidak ditanggung** **Kitsune** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy** **This Chapter**

Malam pun tiba dengan cepat untung Naruto sering berlatih di hutan kematian sehingga ia tau tempat beristirahat yang aman saat malam, ia membawa Sasuke, Menma dan Sakura di tempat yang mirip gua dan tak lupa ia membuat api unggun untuk penerangan mereka malam ini.

"Engh..." erangan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto yang merasakan hangatnya api unggun menoleh dan didapatinya Sasuke mulai sadar dari pingsannya

"Naru?" kata Sasuke lemah yang berusaha bangkit dari tiduran nya

"Kau sudah sadar Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto yang masih berada di tempatnya duduk didepan api unggun

"Hn, apa yang terjadi?" jawab Sasuke sekaligus bertanya

"Kalian pingsan saat melawan wanita ninja oto" jawab Naruto merahasiakan jika itu Orochimaru karena misinya

'Cih betapa lemahnya diriku?, bagaimana bisa aku melindungi Naru jika lemah begini?' pikir Sasuke kesal akan dirinya sendiri

"Apakah kau mengalahkannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, aku sempat bertarung dengannya saat aku datang tapi dia melarikan diri, mungkin dia kekurangan chakra karena bertarung dengan mu sebelumnya" kata Naruto

'Setidaknya aku memberi perlawanan yang tidak sia-sia' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil

Mereka pun hanyut dalam keheningan, Sasuke ikut duduk ditempat Naruto berada ia ikut merasakan hangatnya api unggun didepan mereka sambil melamun begitu pula Naruto entah apa yang mereka lamun kan

Lama mereka berdiam diri dalam keheningan sampai suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka

"Naru-chan Sasuke?" kata Menma, Sasuke Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati Menma yang sudah sadar dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka

"Apa yang terjadi, bagaimana dengan wanita yang kita lawan?" tanya Menma

"Dia sudah pergi" kata Sasuke

"Apakah kau mengalahkannya?" tanya Menma pada Sasuke tetapi tidak dijawab Sasuke ia malu mengatakan kalau ia juga kalah melawan wanita tadi

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Menma-kun" tanya Naruto yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi akibat Sasuke yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Menma tadi

"Aku sudah sehat Naru-chan aku kan kuat" kata Menma berusaha membanggakan diri didepan orang yang disukainya sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Menma

"kuat apanya kamu pingsan" kata Sasuke tersenyum mengejek pada Menma membuat Menma tertunduk malu

"Bukannya kamu juga pingsan Sasuke-kun" kata Naruto dan kali ini Sasuke yang malu ia berusaha mengalihkan mukanya yang memerah

"Tapi Menma aku merasakan chakra mu saat ini tidak stabil" kata Naruto lagi

"Kamu bisa merasakan chakra Naru?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tersadar dari rasa malunya

"Hai, aku salah satu ninja tipe sensorik super sensitive aku bisa merasakan dan membedakan chakra dari jarak jauh, aku bisa mengukur kekuatan dan keadaan seseorang dengan hanya merasakan chakra nya saja" kata Naruto menjelaskan

"Hebat, apakah aku bisa memilikinya juga" tanya Sasuke kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun ninja sensorik adalah bakat bawaan lahir" kata Naruto menjelaskan dibalas dengan raut wajah murung Sasuke

"Tapi tenang saja ada cara seorang Shinobi biasa bisa merasakan chakra dari jarak dekat kamu bisa bertanya pada sensei pembimbing mu juga sharingan kita dapat membedakan chakra" kata Naruto lagi berusaha menghibur Sasuke dan Sasuke yang awalnya murung kembali tersenyum kecil ia mendapatkan semangat dari perkataan Naruto tadi

"Jadi Naru-chan apa yang harus aku lakukan jika chakra ku tidak stabil" tanya Menma yang jengah karena dari tadi dia di cuekin sasunaru

"aku ingin tahu apakah tadi terjadi kontak fisik saat wanita itu menyerang mu" tanya Naruto pada Menma

"ia tadi dia menekan perutku setelah itu aku terlempar dan merasakan panas di perutku" jelas Menma

"Souka, kalau begitu buka bajumu akan ku periksa" kata Naruto

"Bu-buka ba-baju?" tanya Menma dengan gugup dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto setelah itu Menma membuka bajunya, tampak rona merah hinggap di mukanya karena saat ini dia dalam keadaan topless didepan orang yang disukainya

"Nah Menma-kun sekarang alirkan chakra ke perutmu" kata Naruto setelah itu Menma mengalirkan chakra ke perutnya dan tak lama kemudian muncul aksara kaligrafi/fuin di perut Menma

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Itu Fuin lebih tepatnya Fuinjutsu" jawab Naruto sambil memperhatikan bentuk Fuin di perut Menma

'Yondaime-sama memang hebat ini adalah Hakke Fuin untuk menyegel biju sekelas Kyubi, yang terdiri dari 2 Shisho Fuin sungguh hebat dengan Fuin ini Menma dapat menerima chakra Kyubi dan menggunakannya aku jadi tertarik untuk bertemu dengan Kyubi bagaimana bentuknya yah?' pikir Naruto

"Fuinjutsu?, jutsu macam apa itu kenapa di akademi tidak di ajarkan" tanya lebih lanjut Sasuke

"Fuinjutsu adalah jutsu penyegelan jutsu ini digunakan untuk menyegel sesuatu dan kenapa jutsu ini tidak diajarkan di akademi karena jutsu ini adalah jutsu khas klan uzumaki" jelas Naruto

"ah ke temu ternyata wanita tadi menggunakan Gogyou Fuin atau segel lima jari untuk mengekang chakra Menma" 'dan juga Kyubi' kata Naruto sekaligus melanjutkan katanya dalam batin

Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan chakra di masing-masing lima jarinya dan tampak jarinya mengeluarkan pendar biru chakra

 **FUINJUTSU: GOGYO NO FUIN**

Setelah itu Naruto menekan perut Menma dan Menma meringis kesakitan karena panas yang dia rasakan di perutnya

"Bagaimana Menma-kun apakah kamu merasa lebih baik?" tanya Naruto

"Yah aku merasa lebih baikan" jawab Menma

"Naru kenapa kamu bisa fuinjutsu bukannya kamu bilang fuinjutsu adalah keahlian uzumaki bukannya kamu Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto

"Aku belajar fuinjutsu dari dasar berkat niichan karena aku tertarik dengan jutsu ini, aku mulai mendalaminya dengan belajar di perpustakaan sejak aku kecil, bahkan aku jarang bermain saat kecil karena ku habiskan waktuku hanya untuk membaca di perpustakaan konoha karena aku sangat suka pengetahuan dan dengan mudah aku bisa menguasai fuinjutsu dan mengembangkannya ke level selanjutnya" jelas Naruto

'Dia sungguh berbeda dengan kami dia jenius, tidak-tidak dia sangat jenius aku akan beruntung jika menjadikannya istriku kelak' pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum membayangkan dia dan Naruto di pelaminan

"Kamu hebat Naru-chan aku saja tidak mau diajari fuinjutsu oleh tousan dan kaasan, baru pertama kali mencoba aku sudah menyerah soalnya itu rumit sekali, harus pandai menulis kaligrafi sedangkan aku membacanya saja aku pusing" kata Menma dengan rasa suntuk karena mengingat ia diajari fuinjutsu oleh orang tuanya membuat kepalanya sakit jadi hingga sekarang dia tidak tau apa-apa mengenai fuinjutsu

"Menma bolehkah aku bertemu Kyubi" tanya Naruto

"Ba-bagaimana kamu tau Kyubi tersegel dalam diriku?" tanya Menma terkejut

"Aku sudah tau sejak lama aku merasakan chakra Kyubi padamu sejak kita bertemu" 'dan juga Hakke Fuin itu buktinya' jelas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Menma dan melanjutkannya dalam hati sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam ia tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Menma dan Naruto saat ini

"Apakah kamu tidak takut padaku?" tanya Menma dengan sedih

"Untuk apa takut bagiku kau adalah Menma anak Yondaime-sama yang hebat bukan yang lain" jawab Naruto dengan tulus

"Benarkah?" tanya Menma lagi dengan nada kurang yakin dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Naruto membuat Menma tersenyum cerah

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak aku terlalu takut menemuinya, kadang-kadang aku mendengar suaranya ia sangat membenci manusia makanya aku takut untuk menemuinya" jawab Menma

"Jadi kamu tidak ingin ikut aku menemuinya" tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan kuat oleh Menma

"Souka, baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri" kata Naruto setelah itu Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar Menma

 **MINDSCAPE MENMA ON**

TES TES TES

Bunyi air yang menetes dari tempat yang seperti lorong pembuangan, Naruto bejalan melewati lorong-lorong pembuangan yang gelap dengan sedikit penerangan juga tempatnya menapakkan kakinya tergenang oleh air walaupun hanya sedikit, setelah Naruto berjalan cukup lama akhirnya dia tiba di depan jeruji besi besar yang menjulang ke atas

"Hebat, beginikah bentuk Hakke Fuin dalam sini" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan pintu jeruji yang terpasang kertas bertuliskan segel di depannya

 **Grrrr**

Geraman Kyubi mengagetkan Naruto yang saat itu menyentuh jeruji besi tempat Kyubi tersegel karena kaget Naruto terjungkal ke belakang dengan tidak elit nya membuat sang rubah ingin tertawa tetapi ditahannya

 **"** **Siapa kau beraninya kau mengusik tidur ku"** kata Kyubi dengan nada menakutkan

"Maaf Kyubi-san aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa Hakke Fuin di dalam sini" jawab polos Naruto

 **'** **-san? Dia** **tidak takut padaku kah? dan dia sepertinya memperlakukan ku sepeti manusia** **?, tidak-tidak dia mungkin hanya ingin** **menarik simpatiku untuk** **mendapatkan kekuatanku saja' pikir Kyubi**

"Pergi kau gaki atau tidak aku akan mencabik-cabik mu" ancam Kyubi

"Moo jahatnya, padahal aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu Kyubi-san aku merasa kamu pasti kesepian tersegel di dalam sini sendirian" jawab Naruto

 **"** **Aku berteman dengan manusia yang benar saja gaki kau pasti sudah gila hahahahaha"** kata Kyubi yang akhirnya tertawa karena dia berpikir Naruto hanya anak bodoh yang ingin berteman dengan monster sepertinya

"Apa salahnya sih aku kan berniat baik, lihat aku bahkan berbicara denganmu agar kamu tidak bosan" kata Naruto

 **"** **Siapa namamu gaki?"** tanya Kyubi yang tertarik dengan sosok Naruto yang mau berteman dengannya

"Namaku Uchiha Naruto salam kenal Kyubi-san" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri

 **"** **Grrrr aku membenci manusia apa lagi Uchiha dia lah yang membuatku menghancurkan desa mu yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan aku terkurung dalam sini"** kata Kyubi dengan nada geram

"Ternyata kau bukan sekadar sekumpulan chakra ne Kyubi-san tetapi juga bongkahan kebencian" kata Naruto mengejek

 **"** **apa kau bilang gaki sini kau biar ku gigit** **ka** **u dan kumakan** **dagingmu itu"** kata Kyubi tersulit emosi akibat perkataan Naruto

"maaf-maaf Kyubi-san jangan marah nanti cepat tua loh?" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa dirinya saat ini entah mengapa suka menggoda makhluk yang di takuti desanya dan Kyubi hanya menggeram karena kelakuan Naruto itu

 **"** **Katakan yang sejujurnya gaki kau pasti ke sini karena menginginkan kekuatanku kan?"** tanya Kyubi to the point yang curiga pada Naruto

"Cih untuk apa juga aku memiliki kekuatanmu aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku sendiri tanpa bantuan mu" kata Naruto

 **"** **Benarkah aku tidak percaya"** kata Kyubi tetapi dalam hatinya membenarkan perkataan Naruto karena ia tidak mendeteksi kebohongan dan niat jahat dari Naruto yang mengajaknya berteman

"Yah sudah kalau tidak percaya aku pergi saja toh aku sudah melihat bentuk Hakke Fuin dalam sini" kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi

 **"** **Tunggu dulu gaki"** kata Kyubi yang menghentikan pergerakan Naruto untuk pergi

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang melihat sosok Kyubi

 **"** **Jika kau memang ingin berteman denganku maka keluarkanlah aku dari sini" kata Kyubi**

"Maaf Kyubi-san aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan mu, Hakke Fuin hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang yang membuatnya dan juga sang Jinchuriki" kata Naruto dengan sedih

 **"** **Cih payah"** ejek Kyubi entah mengapa suka mempermainkan Naruto

"Apa katamu aku hebat tau aku bisa menguasai fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi sedikit lagi aku akan mengalahkan Yondaime-sama" kata Naruto tidak terima akan ejekan Kyubi

 **'** **Yah kau memang hebat** **gaki** **masih kecil sudah bisa menguasai teknik fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi juga mendapat kepercayaanku'** kata Kyubi dalam hati sambil tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya pada manusia

 **"** **Hey gaki mendekatlah mendekat padaku"** kata Kyubi

"Tidak mau kamu tadi kau mengejek ku" kata Naruto merajuk sambil membalikkan badan juga bersedekap dada

 **"** **Mendekatlah karena tidak** **akan** **ada penawaran** **dua** **kali"** kata Kyubi Naruto hanya melirik Kyubi dengan ekor matanya dengan oga-ogahan ia mendekat

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mendekat didepan jeruji Kyubi tiba-tiba Kyubi menggeram membuat Naruto terkejut untuk kedua kalinya sedangkan Kyubi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Naruto yang terkejut sampai terjatuh membuat Naruto mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Kyubi

 **"** **Masuklah aku janji tidak akan menakuti mu lagi"** kata Kyubi setelah itu Naruto masuk dalam kandang Kyubi, di dalam kandang ia melihat Kyubi dengan jelas sekarang, ia melihat ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan

 **"** **Kepal** **kan tanganmu seperti tinju setelah itu acungkan kepadaku"** kata Kyubi setelah itu Naruto mengikuti instruksi Kyubi dan tak lama pula Kyubi juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menyatukan kepalan tangannya pada Naruto

DEG

"Yang tadi perasaan apa?" tanya Naruto

 **"** **Aku memberikan inti chakra** **ku gaki kita bisa saling** **terhubung setelah ini gaki walau aku berada di dalam tubuh menma"** kata Kyubi sambil tersenyum menyerigai

"Apa!, aku tidak mau hidupku dihantui rubah buluk seperti mu!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kyubi didepannya

 **"** **Apa katamu! Seharusnya kamu bangga aku memberikan mu kekuatanku** **dengan sukarela** **sekaligus mengakui mu sebagai partner** **ku"** kata Kyubi kesal

"Partner?, Jadi kita sudah menjadi teman sekarang?" tanya Naruto penuh harap

 **"** **Yah dan namaku adalah Kurama** **,** **Kyubi hanya ungkapan yang menggambarkan aku monster biju ekor 9"** kata Kurama yang memberitahukan namanya pada Naruto

"Baiklah Kurama karena kita sudah menjadi teman tolong ceritakan kisah hidupmu selama kau hidup aku ingin mendengarnya" kata Naruto dan dibalas dengusan dari Kurama tetapi dia juga tetap menceritakannya

Kurama pun menceritakan kisah hidupnya dari mulai ia diciptakan sampai ia tersegel dalam tubuh Menma

"Hiks hiks hiks ternyata hidup mu sungguh menyedihkan Kurama kau bahkan selama ini diperalat orang-orang" kata Naruto sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tulus ingin berteman dengannya, baru kali ini ia menemukan manusia yang tulus kepadanya seperti Naruto

"Kurasa kau butuh pelukan Kurama" kata Naruto lagi sambil merentangkan tangannya siap memeluk Kurama

 **"** **Ti** **-t** **dak** **-** **tidak perlu** **gaki"** balas Kurama sambil berjalan mundur dirinya malu di peluk bocah seperti Naruto tetapi Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Kurama dirinya langsung memeluk Kurama yang hanya bisa memeluk sebagian moncongnya karena Kurama yang besar

Entah mengapa perasaan hangat menyelimuti Kurama dirinya yang selama ini membenci manusia apa lagi Uchiha tidak berlaku pada bocah yang memeluknya saat ini seolah-olah kebenciannya menguap di hadapan Naruto

 **'** **Aku akan menjaga mu** **gaki** **karena kau adalah orang yang special bagiku setelah pak tua itu, diriku yang sebelumnya membenci Uchiha tidak berlaku padamu karena kamu Uchiha yang special'** pikir Kurama

 **"** **Sudah-sudah pergi sana aku mau tidur"** kata Kurama sambil mendorong Naruto dengan moncongnya yang masih dipeluk sehingga ia terjatuh lagi, Naruto hanya marah-marah dengan kelakuan Kurama padanya dan Kurama hanya tersenyum usil dirinya saat ini memiliki hobi baru selain tidur yaitu mengganggu Naruto

 **MINDSCAPE MENMA OFF**

Setelah Naruto keluar dari mindscape Menma, dirinya ditanyai oleh Menma apa dirinya baik-baik saja dan dibalas Naruto dengan senyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Sudah ayo kita tidur saja, ini sudah tengah malam aku rasa Sakura akan bangun besok pagi karena ia kehabisan chakra juga kelelahan dan tenang saja tidak ada yang akan menyerang kita karena tempat ini aman tidak ada yang akan melihat kita bersembunyi di sini" kata Naruto dibalas dengan hn andalan Sasuke juga senyum ceria dari Menma

Mereka pun tertidur di tempat yang mirip gua itu sebelumnya Naruto mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kurama dan dibalas dengan Hm yang mirip Sasuke hanya beda satu huruf saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hy minna balik lagi sama Kitsune, Kitsune kali ini update fic the special Uchiha untuk kalian karena kebetulan Kitsune punya kuota untuk update cerita ini semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan

Dan tak lupa Kitsune ucapin terima kasih kepada kalian yang setia menunggu chapter selanjutnya untuk fic ini, Kitsune sangat senang dengan dukungan kalian selama ini dan maaf ne kalau seandainya Kitsune tidak bisa update cepat karena sibuk jika Kitsune punya waktu luang sekaligus kuota Kitsune janji bakal up lagi, jadi selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya

Itu aja dari Kitsune sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	11. Chapter 11

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Punya MK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, Ooc, Kesalahan mungkin bisa terjadi di chapter ini,**

 **Dan chapter kali ini mungkin membosankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Please Enjoy**

Pada pagi buta saat matahari belum terbit tampak Naruto sudah bangun duluan, ia pergi berburu untuk ia makan dan sekalian untuk Tim 7 juga yang mungkin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya saat ini setelah ia mendapatkan hewan buruannya ia kembali ke tempat yang ditempati semalam, di sana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sudah bangun duluan dibanding kedua anggota timnya

"Kamu dari mana Naru?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku pergi berburu untuk makanan kita" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan hewan buruannya

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajak ku?, aku kan bisa membantu mu berburu" tanya Sasuke

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, jika kamu ingin membantu tolong bantu aku membakar buruan ku ini" kata Naruto setelah itu Sasuke membantu Naruto membakar hewan buruan Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah dibersihkan untuk ia makan dan juga tim 7

Karena mencium bau yang enak membuat perut kedua orang yang sebelumnya tidur terbangun

"Ohayou Naru, teme" seru Menma kepada dua orang di depannya

"Ohayou Menma-kun" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata keramat nya yaitu hn

'Ohayou Kurama' kata Naruto dalam inner nya

 **'** **Cih kau mengganggu tidur ku gaki, jangan ganggu aku dulu aku mau tidur'** balas Kurama pada Naruto

'Is dasar tukang tidur mirip Shikamaru' balas Naruto pada Kurama sedangkan yang di hanya diam karena dirinya sudah tidur kembali

"Ehhh! Naruto kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak suka saat ia bangun

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dia lah yang menolong kita dari wanita yang menyerang kita kemarin" kata Sasuke judes sedangkan Sakura hanya membuang muka dirinya tidak mau berterima kasih karena ia membenci Naruto

'Cih dasar gadis penggoda, dirinya pasti menggoda Sasuke-kun saat aku tidur' kata Sakura dalam hati

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan Menma-kun ayo kita makan bersama aku dan Sasuke sudah membakar hasil buruan ku tadi untuk kita makan" kata Naruto sambil mengajak Sakura dana Menma bergabung

Mereka pun makan bersama dalam diam, setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju menara sambil mengumpulkan pasangan gulungan mereka khusus tim 7

"Oh ia aku rasa kita berpisah di sini saja, aku harus pergi" kata Naruto tiba-tiba

"Jangan Naru-chan kita bekerja sama saja mencari pasangan gulungan kita" kata Menma tiba-tiba

"Benar kata dobe kita bekerja sama saja" kata Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Menma

"Sudahlah Menma-kun Sasuke-kun kalau Naruto ingin pergi biarkan saja dia pergi" kata Sakura dengan nada tidak suka 'dirinya hanya penggangu saja' lanjutnya dalam hati padahal dia seharusnya berterima kasih karena Naruto sudah banyak membantu mereka

"Benar kata Sakura, lagi pula aku harus pergi ada urusan" kata Naruto

'Aku harus melaporkan informasi yang kudapat pada Sandaime-sama, niichan dan sensei' pikir Naruto

"Eh gulungan kalian apa?" tanya Naruto sebelum pergi

"Gulungan kami bumi" jawab Menma

"Ambil ini!" seru Naruto sambil memberikan pasangan gulungan tim 7 dan ditangkap oleh Sasuke

"Naru kamu memberikan gulungan mu!, kamu baGaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir pada Naruto setelah ia melihat gulungan langit yang diberikan Naruto

"Itu bukan gulungan ku kok itu gulungan yang dijatuhkan wanita kemarin yang sempat bertarung dengan mu Sasuke-kun, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki pasangan gulungan ku" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan gulungannya mendapat tatapan tidak percaya tim 7

'Dia memiliki 3 gulungan, kau hebat Naru/chan' pikir sasumenma

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah sampai bertemu di pusat menara hutan kematian, jaa ne!" kata Naruto sambil melompat ke pohon dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Menma dan Sasuke yang berteriak memanggil namanya yang ingin mengajak ia pergi ke menara bersama dan juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya

 **SKIP**

Tim 7 saat ini sudah sampai di pusat menara hutan kematian tempat ujian chunin selanjutnya, setelah sampai mereka membuka gulungan yang didapat secara bersamaan setelah itu tampak kepulan asap munculkan sensei pembimbing mereka Hatake Kakashi, setelah itu Kakashi menggiring timnya untuk ke tempat istirahat guna istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ujian chunin selanjutnya

Setelah istirahat mereka menuju ke tempat seperti aula dimana tampak patung tangan membentuk sebuah head seal

'Dimana Naru bukannya dia pergi duluan, ada apa dengannya apakah terjadi sesuatu?' pikir Sasuke yang resah mencari Naruto kemana-mana

"Hough houg, selamat buat kalian yang lolos, houg houg pada tahap kali ini saya Gekko Hyate akan menjadi wasit dalam pertarungan individu ini" kata Hyate dengan batuk

"Dalam tahap ini kalian mungkin akan bertarung dengan teman kalian sendiri, houg houg setiap nama peserta yang akan bertarung akan di acak oleh papan elektronik" lanjut Hyate setelah itu tiba-tiba muncul layar elektronik yang mengacak nama seseorang hingga memunculkan pasang nama

"Baiklah pertarungan pertama adalah Kido Yoroi melawan Uchiha Sasuke, yang lain yang tidak bertarung silahkan meninggalkan area ini menuju tempat untuk menonton yang disediakan" kata Hyate setelah itu semua tim melompat ke tempat sensei nya dimana ia berada di atas ujung lapangan pertarungan tempat yang disediakan untuk menonton pertarungan

Pertarungan pertama pun di mulai pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Yoroi terjadi dengan sangat sengit tampak mereka saling tidak ingin mengalah

 **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**

Kata Sasuke setelah itu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya menuju Yoroi sedangkan Yoroi hanya berusaha menghindar karena dirinya tidak sempat membalasnya, setelah api itu padam Yoroi berlari menuju Sasuke sambil membawa kunai di tangannya sehingga adu kunai pun terjadi diantara mereka karena merasa sia-sia Yoroi mengeluarkan jurusnya yaitu membuat tubuhnya elastis dan melilit tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya sendiri

'Kenapa aku merasa lemas?' pikir Sasuke

"Pasti kamu bertanya ada apa dengan tubuhmu ia kan?, aku memiliki kemampuan menyerap chakra dan saat ini aku menyerap chakra mu bersiaplah kalah, hahaha" kata Yoroi sambil tertawa

"Sial, aku tidak akan kalah aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan tidak akan kalah melawan hanya karena orang rendahan seperti mu" kata Sasuke yang akhirnya mengeluarkan sikap arogan nya

Sasuke berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang masih menggenggam kunai saat beradu kunai dengan Yoroi tadi ia berniat menusuk Yoroi, karena merasa terancam Yoroi pun menghindar dengan cara melepaskan lilitannya pada Sasuke dan melompat menjauh

"Percuma saja aku sudah menyerap chakra mu kamu tidak akan bisa menggunakan ninjutsu melawan ku dengan hanya sedikit chakra" kata Yoroi memandang remeh Sasuke

"Akan ku buktikan kenapa Uchiha di takuti, jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu aku akan menggunakan taijutsu, taijutsu ini aku copy dari seseorang dan aku mengubahnya sedikit dengan style ku sendiri karena berkat kemampuan sharingan seorang Uchiha dan dengan jutsu ini aku akan mengalahkan mu" kata Sasuke bersiap melawan Yoroi

"Benarkah? Hahaha hanya dengan taijutsu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan ku" kata Yoroi pongah

Setelah itu Sasuke berlari berniat menyerang Yoroi adu taijutsu pun terjadi mereka saling menendang dan memukul karena ada celah yang lengah dari Yoroi, Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan menendang Yoroi sehingga Yoroi terpelanting ke atas Sasuke pun juga mengikutinya dengan melompat ke atas juga, setelah berada tepat dangan Yoroi Sasuke menghantam pukulan demi pukulan yang keras pada tubuh Yoroi saat masih di udara, semua pasang mata memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini termasuk Lee dan Gai yang menjadi guru dan murid itu

'Jutsu itu mirip Omote Renge milikku, bagaimana bisa dia menggunakannya bahkan gerakannya lebih bagus dan sempurna dari ku' pikir Lee iri akan kemampuan Sasuke

'Tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan sharingan sangat menakjubkan ia dapat mengcopy jutsu bahkan sampai pada gerakan yang sangat sulit dengan detail' pikir Gai sensei dari Lee yang kagum akan Sasuke

Setelah itu Sasuke menendang perut Yoroi berniat membenturkan nya ke tanah dengan tendangannya itu, sehingga tubuh Yoroi saat ini menukik ke bawaah dan Yoroi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dirinya hanya pasrah pasti sakit rasanya saat dirinya membentur tanah dan mungkin saja setelah ini ia akan mati, Yoroi hanya pasrah akan nasibnya saat ini

 **SHISHI RENDAN**

Booooom

Tubuh Yoroi menghantam tanah seutuhnya sebelum menghantam tanah Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Yoroi dan saat ini ia berdiri dengan tenang sambil melirik lawannya yang ada di depannya sambil terengah-engah

'Sungguh payah aku ini, hanya dengan jutsu itu aku merasa kelelahan, setelah ini aku harus melatih stamina ku' pikir Sasuke yang tidak puas akan kemampuannya

"Karena Kido Yoroi tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan maka pemenangnya adalah... Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Hyate setelah mengecek keadaan Yoroi kemudian teriakan Sakura dan Ino nampak menggema di sana yang sampai pada telinga Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke hanya kesal

'Cih seharusnya Naru yang memberikan aku semangat seperti itu pasti aku akan senang bukannya wanita menyebalkan seperti mereka, dimana kau sebenarnya Naru?' pikir Sasuke sambil mendecih ia kecewa sekaligus khawatir pada Naruto yang belum juga ia lihat sampai saat ini.

Setelah itu tim medis membawa tubuh Yoroi dan Sasuke di izinkan untuk bergabung dengan timnya juga sensei nya dan papan elektrik mengacak kembali nama yang akan bertarung selanjutnya

 **SKIP**

Terjadi banyak pertarungan setelah itu seperti Menma melawan Kiba pemenangnya Menma, Ino melawan Sakura hasilnya seri, Shikamaru yang menang melawan wanita dari oto, Shino yang menang melawan Zankuha, Choji yang kalah melawan Dosu dari oto, ada juga rock Lee yang menunjukkan pertarungan yang sangat menakjubkan melawan Sabaku Gaara tapi sayang Gaara yang menang Lee mendapatkan luka yang sangat serius.

Dan pertarungan saat ini adalah pertarungan antara dua orang yang berasal dari klan yang sama, Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Hinata, awalnya Hinata nampak ragu melawan Neji akan tetapi ada yang mendukungnya membuat ia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri, pertarungan ini sangat tidak seimbang terlihat Hinata tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pertarungan karena Neji sudah menutup aliran chakra Hinata tetapi Hinata tetap memaksa ingin melanjutkan, karena kesal akan Hinata Neji berniat membunuh Hinata ia pun berlari menuju Hinata menyiapkan jutsu, tetapi tiba-tiba

ZLEB

Ada pedang yang menancap di depannya yang membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berlari berniat membunuh Hinata

BHOF

Asap mengempul tiba-tiba didepan Hinata

"Aku tidak tau sebesar apa kebencian mu pada Hinata tapi jika berniat membunuh Hinata aku tidak akan tinggal diam" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya

"Naru/Naruto/chan" kata orang-orang di sana yang mengenal sosok muncul setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang

"Cih siapa kau jangan ikut campur atau tidak kau akan menyesal aku akan menghabisi mu" kata Neji sambil memperlihatkan mata byakugan nya yang aktif berniat mengintimidasi Naruto

"Aku tidak takut pada pria seperti mu, apalagi yang hanya berani pada wanita, MAJULAH!" kata Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung

Karena merasa harga dirinya dihina oleh Naruto ia pun berniat melanjutkan serangannya akan tetapi tujuannya adalah Naruto dan Hinata

BHOF BHOF BHOF BHOF

Tiba-tiba Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai dan Hyate menghentikan Neji saat akan menyerang Naruto dan Hinata

"Kau akan diskualifikasi jika kau melanjutkan pertarungan ini" tambah Hyate

"Kenapa kalian memperlakukan dia istimewa pasti karena dia adalah golongan atas kan?" kata Neji sambil mencemooh

"Sudah Neji biar bagaimana pun dia sepupu mu" kata Gai selaku sensei pembimbing Neji yang dibalas dengan dengusan Neji ia pun menghentikan pertarungannya, dan pertarungan ini pun dimenangkan oleh Neji

"Karena Hinata sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan maka pemenangnya adalah Hyuga Neji" kata Hyate

BRUKKK

"HINTAA!" teriak orang-orang di sana termasuk Naruto karena tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata terjatuh pingsan Naruto pun menuju tubuh tak sadarkan diri Hinata dan segera memeriksanya

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata apakah ia mendapatkan luka yang serius" kata Kurenai yang khawatir akan keadaan muridnya sambil melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan pendar hijau dari tangannya yang membuktikan bahwa muridnya sedang di tangani Naruto

"Aku sudah meringankan lukanya ada sebaiknya Hinata di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan intensif di sana" kata Naruto setelah menghentikan ninjutsu medis nya setelah tim medis datang membawa tubuh Hinata, Naruto hanya memandangi tubuh Hinata yang di bawa tandu ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji

"Aku akan memberikan perhitungan jika terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatku Hinata" kata Naruto sambil mengaktifkan sharingan nya yang membuat beberapa orang di sana terkejut karena mereka tidak menyangka Naruto akan memiliki sharingan karena ia tidak mirip Uchiha sama sekali terutama Gai, dan Kurenai yang menyaksikan secara dekat mata sharingan Naruto yang mengintimidasi

Awalnya Neji sempat terkejut saat Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan nya buktinya ia berjalan mundur selangkah, karena sadar merasa ter intimidasi sharingan yang terus menatapnya Neji pun pergi dari lapangan meninggalkan Naruto yang terus menatap Neji yang sampai bergabung dengan Ten-ten

"Sudah lah Naru-chan non aktifkan sharingan mu kita harus melanjutkan pertandingan selanjutnya" kata Hyate kepada Naruto yang hanya meninggalkan mereka di sana karena Kakashi, Gai dan Kurenai sudah kembali ke tempat mereka tadi

"Baiklah sensei, tapi kenapa Hyate sensei pucat apa sensei sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menonaktifkan sharingan nya sehingga tampaklah iris biru safir yang memperlihatkan tatapan khawatir

"Oh ini penyakit biasa Naru-chan nanti juga sembuh, terima kasih sudah mau nyembuhin sensei" kata Hyate sambil tersenyum

"Owh sama-sama sensei tapi sensei harus jaga kesehatan supaya Yug...hmhmhmmhm" kata-kata Naruto terputus karena mulutnya ditutup oleh Hyate

"Sst sst sst jangan keras-keras bicaranya, cuma kamu yang tau hubunganku dengan Yugao-chan ini masih menjadi rahasia mengerti" kata Hyate dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan sambil tersenyum hangat, melihat itu Hyate mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus helai-an pirang Naruto sambil tersenyum juga, bagi yang melihat pasti akan heran melihat kedekatan wasit pertandingan itu dengan Naruto bahkan ada diantara mereka ingin berada di posisi Hyate ada juga yang cemburu

"Sudah sana pergi kalo sensei sudah panggil kamu ke sini untuk pertandingan selanjutnya" kata Hyate

"Hai Hyate-sensei" kata Naruto sambil mengambil pedangnya yang menancap di tanah setelah itu ia menyarungkan nya sebelum pergi Naruto tersenyum pada Hyate dan dibalas senyum juga baru saat itu Naruto melompat menuju tempat menonton dimana di sana sudah menunggu sensei nya Itachi yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikannya

"Kau kenal Hyate Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi

"Hai sensei beliau adalah guru kenjutsu ku" jawab Naruto

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai misi mereka sampai seseorang datang diantara mereka

"Aniki, Naru kalian dari mana saja tadi kenapa baru muncul?" kata Sasuke membuat kedua orang yang di panggil tadi menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sasuke

"Bukan apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun ini hanya urusan murid dan sensei" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke sedikit merona

"Kamu sendiri ngapain di sini Sasuke, kenapa tidak bersama dengan tim mu?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk menggoda sang adik

"Pasti kamu ingin dekat-dekat Naru-chan kan?" bisik Itachi pada telinga Sasuke sehingga tidak didengar Naruto, karena tepat sasaran membuat Sasuke tambah merona sekaligus jadi salah tingkah

"Apa sih aniki, suka-suka aku dong mau ke sini atau tidak bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke membuang muka sekaligus mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat ekspresi sang adik membuat Itachi tersenyum membuat beberapa kaum hawa disana terpesona akan karisma Uchiha Itachi adapun yang menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke karena keluar dari sikap cool nya sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil

Naruto dan Itachi pun kembali berbincang-bincang akan tetapi kali ini Sasuke bergabung dengan mereka, perbincangan mereka sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai mereka menghiraukan pertarungan Ten-ten melawan Temari

'Mereka sangat akrab yah?, aku rasa orang klan Uchiha tidak sedingin yang aku kira' pikir Kakashi melihat mereka terutama Naruto yang menurutnya yang sangat ramah tidak seperti Uchiha yang lain yang sangat dingin pada orang lain

"Baiklah pertarungan selanjutnya adalah Yakushi Kabuto melawan Uchiha Naruto" kata Hyate setelah itu Naruto berniat ke tempat Hyate akan tetapi niatnya terhenti karena perkataan kabuto

"Wasit aku mengaku kalah chakra ku sudah menipis karena ujian tadi jadi aku rasa aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertandingan ini" kata Kabuto

'Ada yang mencurigakan dengan orang itu aku merasakan chakra nya masih cukup untuk melawan ku tapi kenapa dia berbohong' pikir Naruto sambil melirik sosok Kabuto dengan pandangan curiga Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan pada Itachi dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi sepertinya mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama

"baiklah karena Yakushi Kabuto menyerah otomatis Uchiha Naruto lanjut pada tahap selanjutnya, maka dengan ini pertarungan ujian chunin tahap ini dinyatakan selesai pertarungan penentuan chunin selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi di mulai dari sekarang untuk itu bagi genin yang lolos di berikan waktu untuk berlatih lagi" jelas Hyate menutup pertarungan klasifikasi menuju final yang akan dia adakan satu bulan lagi

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf ne kali ini kurang dalam adegan fight jujur Kitsune kurang jago mengenai itu, dan yah Kitsune akan menjawab salah satu pertanyaan reader yaitu apakah Kurama tau kalau Naruto itu anaknya menato

Jawabannya tidak karena saat Kurama keluar dari tubuh Kushina sampai tersegel pada Menma ia tidak melihat Naruto di lahirkan. Yang ia anggap sebagai anak Minato hanya Menma karena saat Menma diculik pria bertopeng ,ia hanya melihat Menma saja dan langsung disegel pada tubuh menma (di sini Minato sudah mengamankan Naruto sebelumnya).

Dan yah terima kasih untuk dukungan para reader semua untuk fanfic Kitsune, Kitsune sangat senang ada yang nyemangatin Kitsune.

Itu aja dari Kitsune sekian dan terima kasih

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	12. Chapter 12

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Tentunya MK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, Oc, Mungkin Membosankan** **, Overpowernaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Chapter 12**

 **Please Enjoy Reading**

Di malam yang sunyi dan agak gelap, tampak bulan seperti berwarna merah sangat kontras dengan mata tiga anbu yang juga merah karena sharingan mereka yang bersinar dalam gelap, mereka saat ini sedang mengincar target misi mereka, yang satu berdiri di atas tiang listrik sedangkan sisanya berada di sampingnya mereka bertiga berdiri dengan membelakangi bulan saat ini

"Crow target kita sepertinya akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencurigakan" kata shisui pada Itachi sambil memperhatikan target mereka yang berbicara dengan orang asing

"Hn kurasa benar Taka-taicho, lihat orangnya dia akan membuka tudung yang dipakainya" balas Itachi

"Tunggu bukankah dia orang yang sempat akan bertarung dengan Kitsune?, bukan begitu Kitsune?" tanya shisui pada adiknya

"Ya benar aku bisa mengenali chakra nya memang dia orangnya" kata naruto yang dari tadi diam

"Kurasa dia ada hubungannya dengan rencana penyerangan Orochimaru" kata Itachi

"Terus apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang dengan informasi ini?" tanya naruto pada kedua orang di sana

"Kita sampaikan informasi ini pada Sandaime-sama nanti yang terpenting adalah kita menangkap target sesuai misi yang diberikan" kata shisui selaku ketua dari tim

"Hai/Hn" jawab itanaru

Mereka pun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik target mereka

"Kurasa dia akan beranjak pergi lihat Kabuto sudah pergi, akankah kita memulainya sekarang" tanya naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua orang di sana mereka pun melompat meluncur untuk menyergap target mereka

TAP TAP TAP

Mereka pun tiba di hadapan sang target menghadang jalannya

"Baki-san anda ditangkap karena berkhianat pada Kazekage dengan bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru membunuh Kazekage Suna, untuk itu anda akan di tangkap dan di adili serahkan diri anda baik-baik atau anda akan dibawa secara paksa, hidup atau mati" kata anbu Taka pada sang target sedangkan sang target yang awalnya kaget berubah menjadi cemas

'Kurasa mereka bukan anbu biasa karena ketiganya memiliki sharingan, lebih baik aku melarikan diri' pikir baki berniat melarikan diri akan tetapi tidak bisa karena trio anbu itu menghadangnya dan menghalanginya untuk kabur

Merasa tidak ada jalan lain selain bertarung baki pun merogoh senjata di tas ninja belakangnya dan secara tiba-tiba menyerang mereka dengan shuriken tetapi tiba-tiba Kitsune maju ke depan dan menangkis semuanya dengan menggunakan pedang Murasame nya

TRANK TRANK

Karena serangannya tidak berhasil baki mengeluarkan jurus andalannya

 **Kaze No Yaiba**

Setelah muncul pisau angin yang tak kasat mata menuju trio anbu yang berada di hadapan baki, karena trio anbu masing-masing menggunakan sharingan sehingga serangan baki yang dilancarkan kepada mereka dapat dilihat sehingga mereka pun menghindar

DUAAAR!

Tanah yang tadinya dipijak trio anbu hancur karena serangan baki

Melihat itu anbu taka memberikan kode kepada partner nya untuk melawan secara bersamaan, sehingga trio anbu tadi bersamaan berlari untuk menyerang baki

Kitsune menyiapkan pedangnya dan melompat ke depan baki untuk menebas target dengan pedangnya tetapi ditangkis oleh baki menggunakan kunai meski tampak raut mukanya tidak kuat menahan serangan Kitsune, melihat itu crow berniat menusuk baki dari belakang tetapi baki sadar akan hal itu sehingga ia menghindar dengan melompat ke atas akan tetapi dia lupa anbu Taka yang sudah Shunshin dengan cepat di atasnya sambil menyiapkan jutsu nya

 **Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu**

Serangan api anbu taka mengenai telak tubuh baki sehingga dia pingsan dengan luka bakar di tubuhnya

"Misi selesai target sudah dilumpuhkan kurasa saatnya kita kembali dan menyerahkan target" kata shisui sambil mengecek tubuh baki yang terluka parah akibat jutsu nya meski tidak mati

Ketika mereka akan beranjak dihentikan oleh naruto

"Tunggu... kau yang bersembunyi keluarlah" kata naruto tiba-tiba membuat itashisui hanya diam mereka mengerti bahwa dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan dideteksi oleh sensor naruto

'Bagaimana dia tahu, aku sudah menekan charka ke titik terendah' batin sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hyate

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?, aku sudah menekan chakra ku ke titik terendah" tanya Hyate yang akhirnya bicara

"Mudah aku seorang sensorik super sensitive jika hanya mendeteksi seseorang itu hal yang sangat mudah untukku" jawab naruto

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian dan sedang apa kalian?" tanya Hyate

"Kurasa anda tidak perlu mengetahui siapa kami yang pastinya kami adalah anbu khusus dibawa perintah Sandaime-sama itu saja dan tolong anda menjaga rahasia ini karena ini adalah rahasia desa" kata shisui

'Sepertinya aku kenal suara dua orang dari mereka, tapi siapa yah?' batin Hyate

"Baiklah terserah kalian lebih baik aku pergi saja" kata Hyate dan beranjak pergi tidak mau memikirkannya karena itu bukan urusannya

...

"Misi yang diberikan Sandaime sudah selesai saatnya kita pulang" kata naruto mereka pun Shunshin ke tempat Sandaime sambil membawa tubuh baki

Setibanya dia kediaman Sandaime mereka menyerahkan tubuh baki pada Sandaime

"Lapor Sandaime-sama misi selesai dan sukses" kata shisui sambil memperlihatkan tubuh baki

"Baiklah kalian telah menyelesaikan misi yang kuberikan saat ujian chunin penyisihan, Kazekage pasti akan senang mengingat dia mengharapkan pengkhianat untuk di eksekusi karena pengkhianat itu lah yang memberitahukan keberangkatan Kazekage sebelum diserang Orochimaru" kata Hiruzen

"Sandaime-sama, mengenai Orochimaru tadi target sempat berbicara dengan Yakushi Kabuto lawan Kitsune yang mengundurkan diri saat ujian chunin penyisihan kemarin, saya rasa Yakushi Kabuto ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru" jelas anbu taka

"Benarkah?, kalau begitu baki perlu di interogasi oleh pihak konoha, karena kalian sudah melakukan misi yang besar kalian aku beri libur dari misi" kata Hiruzen

"Tapi ingat siapkan diri kalian untuk serangan Orochimaru yang menurut firasat ku akan dia lancar kan saat tahap akhir ujian chunin" sambung Hiruzen dengan raut muka serius, dirinya tidak mungkin mengatakan seperti itu jika tanpa pertimbangan dan analisa terlebih dahulu dan menurutnya memang akan ada penyerangan Orochimaru saat ujian chunin nanti dia berani mempertaruhkan gelar professor nya jika itu benar tidak terjadi

"Hai Sandaime-sama!" jawab trio anbu di sana

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi" kata Hiruzen

BOFT

Ketiga anbu spesial tadi pun menghilang meninggalkan Hiruzen dan tubuh baki di sana, setelah itu Sandaime memanggil anbu Neko untuk membawa tubuh baki ke pusat interogasi konoha

* * *

Seperti perkataan Sandaime esok harinya anbu spesial Sandaime benar-benar menghabiskan waktu libur nya seperti saat ini Itachi mengajak naruto dan shisui untuk berkunjung kerumahnya sekadar sarapan pagi shisui tidak ikut karena ia akan melatih para anbu konoha di basecamp nya sedangkan naruto saat ini tidak ada pekerjaan sehingga cuman dia yang ikut ke rumah Itachi

"Tadaima..." seru Itachi ketika ia duluan memasuki rumahnya dan membuka pintunya

"Okaeri... lho katanya mau mengajak seseorang untuk makan, mana orangnya?" tanya Mikoto keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut Itachi dan tamunya

"Tunggu saja dia baru mau masuk ke rumah kaasan,..."

"Nah ini dia orangnya!" kata Itachi setelah naruto masuk kerumahnya dan berhenti tepat di samping Itachi

"Sekamat siang obasan, maaf naru merepotkan" kata naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Naru-chan! jadi kamu yang di ajak sarapan oleh Itachi, waahh senangnya mari2 masuk naru-chan jangan sungkan anggap aja ini rumahmu sendiri tidak perlu malu2" kata Mikoto senang karena ternyata yang di ajak Itachi adalah naruto sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan perkataan Mikoto

Setelah masuk Mikoto mempersilahkan naruto untuk masuk kerumahnya dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga yang di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang menonton tv dan Fugaku yang sedang duduk bersantai sambil membaca koran

"Fugaku coba lihat siapa yang di ajak Itachi" kata Mikoto ketika masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil mengajak naruto di ikuti Itachi dari belakang

Kedua orang yang tadinya asyik dengan dunianya sendiri ketika mendengar perkataan Mikoto lantas mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mikoto dan mereka melihat naruto di sampingnya

Sasuke yang tadinya duduk malas ketika melihat naruto dan secepat kilat menghampiri naruto

"Eh naru kamu ternyata yg dibawa aniki ke sini" kata Sasuke salah tingkah yang tak luput dari pandangan kedua orang tuanya dan juga Itachi yang tertawa

'Ternyata jika seorang Uchiha jatuh cinta dia akan tampak oc yah hahaha' pikir Itachi sambil tertawa dalam hati mengatai adiknya padahal dia juga seorang Uchiha

'Kyaaaa sepertinya Sasuke menyukai naru-chan akan aku jodoh kan mereka sehingga aku bisa membuat naruto benar2 menjadi anakku, anak menantu ku hahaha' pikir nista Mikoto

"Hy Sasuke-kun" kata naruto sambil tersenyum menawan yang membuat muka Sasuke memerah dan tambah salah tingkah

Melihat anaknya salah tingkah membuat Fugaku juga tertawa dalam hati tak ingin anaknya Sasuke tambah salah tingkah ia mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tsuma siapa anak ini?" tanya Fugaku

"Dia anak yang aku bicarakan kemarin-kemarin anak yang membantu ku di pasar kemarin" jelas Mikoto

"Selamat siang Jisan" kata naruto sambil membungkuk

'Anak yang sopan' pikir Fugaku

"Jadi kamu adik shisui yah... berarti kamu juga seorang Uchiha apakah kamu bisa menggunakan sharingan?" tanya Fugaku yang penasaran apakah benar naruto seorang Uchiha karena fisiknya tidak mirip dengan Uchiha

"Hai Jisan apakah perlu naru perlihatkan?" tanya naruto membuat Fugaku mengangguk sebagai persetujuan

SRINNNG

Tampa menutup mata naruto pun mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan tampak lah mata naruto yang awalnya biru safir yang indah berubah merah dengan tiga tamoe hitam di dalamnya membuat Mikoto yang awalnya tidak berfikir naruto akan memiliki sharingan terkejut

'Anak yang hebat dia sudah memiliki 3 tamoe di mata sharingan nya' pikir Fugaku yang kagum pada naruto

"Sudah cukup nak sebagai ketua klan Uchiha aku bangga kepadamu yang sudah memiliki sharingan lengkap tiga tamoe, pesanku tolong jaga matamu nak karena itu sangat berharga karena banyak orang diluar sana mengincar mata kita" pesan Fugaku

"Hai Jisan naru akan ingat pesan Jisan" kata naruto dan membuat Fugaku hanya tersenyum

"Sudah2 berhenti menginterogasi naru-chan kalian duduk diam dan bersantai saja di sini biar kaasan menyiapkan makanan dulu" kata Mikoto berniat kembali ke dapur melanjutkan acara memasaknya

"Apakah naru boleh membatu obasan?" tanya naruto

"Sudah ku bilang naru-chan panggil aku kaasan mengerti?" kata Mikoto memperingati naruto

"Hai Ka-kaasan" kata naruto ragu2 memanggil kaasan Mikoto membuat yang dipanggil kaasan hanya tersenyum tulus

"Kalau naru ingin membantu ayo, kita ke dapur" kata Mikoto mengajak naruto

Tanpa membuang waktu naruto pun ke dapur bersama Mikoto untuk membantunya memasak, meninggalkan ketiga pria di sana, Fugaku kembali membaca korannya, Sasuke yang kesal kepada Itachi karena tidak bilang-bilang mengajak naruto ke rumah, sedangkan Itachi hanya tertawa dan mengejek adiknya yang bersikap oc tadi

 **SKIP**

Setelah sarapan pagi tadi dimana keluarga Itachi memuji sup buatan naruto yang sempat ia masak tadi saat membantu Mikoto di dapur, Itachi mengajak naruto ke training ground klan Uchiha karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya sebenarnya Sasuke ingin ikut tetapi Itachi melarangnya karena ia beralasan ini latihan khusus timnya saja orang luar tidak perlu ikut, membuat Sasuke tambah kesal pada Itachi

"Naru aku belum pernah memberi mu hadiah kan atas terangkat nya kamu menjadi anbu?, untuk itu aku akan memberikan mu kontrak hewan Kuchiyose gagak padamu sebagai hadiah dari ku" kata Itachi sambil men summon gulungan besar

Boft

"Dan sebagai murid sudah sepantasnya ada yang harus aku ajarkan dan wariskan kepadamu apakah kau bersedia menerimanya" tanya Itachi pada naruto

"Naru bersedia Itachi-sensei" jawab naruto mantap

"Nah sekarang buka gulungan ini dan tuliskan namamu dengan darah mu, setelah itu kamu akan bertemu dengan ketua gagak untuk persetujuan kontrak Kuchiyose, kamu mengerti naru?" tanya Itachi

"Hai sensei" kata naruto

Naruto pun membuka gulungan itu dan menggigit jempol nya sampai berdarah dan menulis namanya dengan darahnya, setelah menulis namanya tiba2 pada tulisan nama naruto bercahaya dan setelah meredup tubuh naruto menghilang

BHOFT

"Sekarang kau tinggal meyakinkan ketua gagak itu naru-chan, selamat berjuang" kata itachi sambil tersenyum

 **Unknown Place**

Naruto tiba di tempat yang asing menurutnya, dia berada di tempat yang asing dan aneh, entah bagaimana naruto mendikskripsikannya karena ia melihat air danau dibelakangnya dengan torii kiri dan kanan yang terpasang dan ditengah bangunan torii itu ada bulan yang besar dan didepannya ada hutan yang lebat (tempatnya seperti di opening Blood-c).

WHUUUSSSSS

Tiba2 terpaan angin menimpanya sehingga membuatnya menutup mata tapi ketika ia membuka matanya kembali tampak gagak besar berbulu hitam bertengger diatas pohon sambil mengamatinya

"Ada urusan apa manusia seperti mu datang ke tempat ini" tanya sang gagak kepada naruto

"Maaf tuan gagak, naru ke sini ingin membuat kontrak Kuchiyose dengan para gagak" jawab naruto kepada sang gagak

"Souka?, jadi begitu tapi untuk itu aku akan mengetes mu terlebih dahulu pantas tidaknya kah kau menerima kontrak Kuchiyose ini, kau akan bertarung dengan monster di dunia ini apakah kau bersedia" tanya sang gagak

"Hai saya bersedia tuan gagak" jawab naruto

"Panggil saja Karasu" kata sang gagak

"Hai Karasu-sama" kata naruto lagi

Naruto pun bersedia untuk dites

Krakk krak krakk

Tampak menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan tiba-tiba muncul beberapa monster dari tanah yang siap menyerang naruto

Monster tersebut berniat menusuk naruto dengan kuku panjangnya tetapi naruto dengan gesit melompat ke belakang sehingga naruto mendarat diatas air dengan membelakangi bulan

BOFTT

Tampak naruto mengeluarkan pedang Murasame nya dan merentangkan pedangnya didepan para monster sambil melepas sarung pedangnya dengan menutup mata

'!, bukankah itu pedang Murasame?, mungkinkah...' pikir sang gagak

SRING

Dan begitu pedang sudah keluar dari sarungnya dan memperlihatkan ketajaman pedangnya itu tampak mata naruto juga berubah dengan mata sharingan

'Dengan sharingan nya tidak diragukan lagi dia orangnya yang pantas mendapatkan pedang itu' pikir sang gagak entah apa

Naruto membuang sarung pedangnya ke atas langit dan berlari menuju monster itu sambil memegang pedangnya dengan erat untuk menebas nya satu persatu begitu pun para monster yang berlari ke arah naruto juga

JRASH JRASH

Dua monster yang berlari kiri dan kanan naruto ia tebas dengan pedangnya dan tinggal satu monster lagi yang ada di depannya, melihat itu naruto melompat diatas sang monster dan saat diatas ia menyampingkan tubuhnya dan memutar tubuhnya dengan pedang yang masih di tangannya menuju tubuh sang monster

JRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHHH

Tubuh sang monster pun terbelah tengah dan perlahan menjadi layu dan menghilang naruto mengarahkan pedangnya ketas dan tampak sarung Murasame jatuh dari atas dan tersarung dengan sendirinya

"Hosh hosh hosh, ba-bagaimana Ka-Karasu-sama apakah naru masih perlu dites?" tanya naruto sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan

"Sudah manusia kamu sudah membuktikannya, kamu pantas menerima kontrak Kuchiyose gagak, tapi siapa namamu bocah?" tanya Karasu

"Uchiha Naruto Karasu-sama salam kenal!" kata naruto tersenyum bahagia karena lulus es dari sang gagak

"Baiklah naruto karena kamu sudah lulus dari tes ku maka kamu pantas untuk menjalin kontrak dengan para gagak untuk itu kita akan melakukan ritual penyatuan Kuchiyose terlebih dahulu" kata sang Karasu

"Tapi Karasu-sama kenapa harus dengan ritual penyatuan terlebih dahulu?, bukankah cukup menulis nama dalam gulungan kontrak Kuchiyose?" tanya naruto tidak mengerti

"Kau pikir Kuchiyose gagak itu Kuchiyose biasa?, kehebatan Kuchiyose ini kamu bisa memanggilnya tanpa melakukan segel tangan, dengan begitu kamu dapat mengumpulkan informasi dan memanfaatkannya untuk genjutsu serta berubah kumpulan gagak jika ada yang berniat membunuh mu tanpa kesiapan terlebih dahulu, itulah mengapa perlu ritual penyatuan terlebih dahulu agar kamu bisa memanggilnya tanpa segel tangan" kata Karasu menjelaskan

"Sugoi begitukah pantas Itachi sensei tidak pernah terluka parah saat bertarung" kagum naruto sedangkan Karasu hanya tersenyum dalam hati melihat kepolosan naruto

"Baiklah mari kita mulai ritual nya" kata Karasu

Boft

Karasu berubah menjadi manusia berjenis kelamin pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang seluruhnya hitam legam dan ia berjalan diatas air setelah ia menggores lengannya dan meneteskan nya pada air danau setelah itu tiba2 danau berubah warna menjadi merah darah

"Naruto kamu tinggal berendam pada air danau yang sudah bercampur dengan darahku itu dengan begitu kamu sudah bisa menggunakan Kuchiyose gagak, setelah kamu selesai berjalan lurus dari sini menuju gua aku menunggu mu di gua itu karena ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu, setelah ini" jelas Karasu

"Hai!" kata naruto yang sebelumnya terkejut dengan apa saja yang dilakukan Karasu

Karasu pun berubah kembali menjadi gagak besar dan pergi menuju goa untuk menunggu naruto, naruto pun menanggalkan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju danau untuk berendam, perlahan demi perlahan air danau menelan tubuh naruto dari kaki hingga kepala hingga semuanya sudah menghilang

Glup glup glup

Byuuuur

Lama Naruto berdiam dalam air tiba-tiba ia muncul diatas permukaan danau dengan seluruh tubuhnya di lapisi oleh warna merah dari air danau itu kecuali rambutnya

Satu persatu warna merah di kulit naruto mengelupas dan perlahan lahan berubah menjadi burung gagak dan begitu pun selanjutnya dari kaki sampai kepala hingga tidak ada sisa warna merah lagi pada tubuh naruto

Setelah naruto merasa ritual nya selesai ia kembali memakai pakaiannya dan menuju tempat yang Karasu katakan

 **...SKIP...**

Setibanya naruto di tempat Karasu katakan tampak Karasu menunggunya didepan gua dengan wujud manusianya

"Nah naruto aku rasa kamu sudah menyelesaikan ritual nya dan kamu bebas memanggil para gagak sekarang kamu siap kembali ke dunia manusia sekarang, tetapi sebelum kesana kamu perlu mengambil pedang yang ada di dalam gua ini" kata Karasu kepada naruto

"Pedang?, pedang apakah itu Karasu sama?" tanya naruto

"Sebenarnya dahulu pernah ada seorang wanita datang kepadaku yang membawa pedang sama seperti pedangmu dia berkata bahwa pemilik dari pedang yang ada dalam gua akan datang kepadaku mengikat kontrak denganku dia memiliki kekuatan mata yang dia anugerahkan oleh kami-sama dialah yang akan membantu manusia menuju kedamaian bersama dengan saudara dari pedang ini sendiri yaitu Murasame" jelas Karasu

'Pedang kok memiliki saudara aneh2 aja' pikir naruto sambil tertawa dalam hati

"Jadi aku rasa kamu lah orangnya kamu memiliki mata sharingan dan memiliki pedang Murasame, jadi masuklah dalam gua ini dan ambil pedang itu" sambung Karasu

"Hai Karasu-sama" kata naruto sambil berusaha bersikap biasa

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi naruto pun masuki mulut gua menuju kedalam gua untuk mengambil pedang yang dikatakan Karasu

Di dalam gua tampak sangat gelap sehingga ia mengaktifkan sharingan nya untuk bisa melihat di dalam gua

Lama Naruto berjalan dalam gua sampai ia melihat cahaya dari kejauhan ia pun menonaktifkan sharingan nya dan berniat menuju kesana, setibanya ia di sana ia melihat pedang dengan desain yang mirip dengan pedangnya cuman warna pedang itu hitam berbanding terbalik dengan pedangnya yang merah

Naruto pun berniat memegang pedang itu dan mengambilnya tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpental seperti ada energi tak kasat mata mendorongnya naruto pun mengaktifkan sharingan nya kembali dan ia melihat di sekeliling pedang itu tampak ada aura ungu

Naruto pun memutuskan memusatkan chakra nya pada tangannya dan mencoba memegang pedang itu kembali dan perlahan pedang aura pedang itu membaur dengan chakra yang di alirkan naruto pada tangannya sehingga pedang itu tidak melawan lagi dan berpindah ke tangan naruto

"Yatta aku berhasil yey" pekik naruto senang tetapi tiba tanah bergetar seperti gua itu akan rubuh

"Kurasa aku harus keluar sekarang" kata naruto dan naruto pun berlari keluar sambil menghindari bebatuan yang berjatuhan diatas langit-langit gua

Setelah tiba di depan mulut gua tampak batu besar menutup jalan untuk keluar naruto pun mencoba membelah batu itu dengan pedang di tangannya

SRINK... DUAAAAR

Batu itu pun terpecah belah menjadi kecil

'Hebat juga pedang ini' pikir naruto

Naruto pun keluar setelah keluar terjadi dentum keras dalam gua dan tampak gua kembali menutup karena batu besar menutupnya lagi tetapi naruto tidak mempedulikan nya ia menuju ke tempat Karasu yang memperhatikannya dari jauh sambil melirik pedang yang ada di tangannya

"Selamat kamu berhasil ternyata kamu adalah anak yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu, jagalah baik2 pedang itu" kata Karasu

"Memang apa sih kehebatan pedang ini katanya saudara dari pedangku Murasame pasti kehebatannya sebanding dengan pedangku itu kan?" tanya naruto

"Yah kamu benar naruto Murasame adalah pedang yang hebat sama seperti pedang itu, kehebatan pedang itu yaitu dapat menjadikan mayat atau orang yang dibunuh pedang itu menjadi pion/boneka untuk bertarung mirip jutsu edotensei, dengan kata lain menyegel jiwa" jelas Karasu

"Bukankah itu kejam Karasu-sama menyegel jiwa seseorang" kata naruto

"Di dalam dunia ninja hidup itu membunuh atau dibunuh kita harus siap untuk mati sehingga kamu harus terbiasa dengan itu naruto, tapi tenang saja pedang itu tidak menyegel sifat perasaan yang disegel nya sehingga tidak seperti mayat hidup edotensei melainkan manusia yang hidup kembali" kata Karasu lagi menjelaskan kehebatan pedang itu

"Tapi nama pedang ini apa?" tanya naruto

"Yatsufusa" kata Karasu

"Baiklah aku akan menerima pedang ini dan akan menggunakan Yatsufusa sebaik mungkin terima kasih Karasu-sama telah mengikat kontrak dengan naru juga" kata naruto dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh Karasu

'Dia adalah anak yang istimewa anak yang membuatku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada manusia karena kelakuannya' pikir Karasu sambil tersenyum tulus pada naruto

"Sudah naruto aku akan mengirim mu kembali ke dunia manusia, jadi bersiaplah" kata Karasu

"Baiklah Karasu-sama" jawab naruto

Boft

Tubuh naruto pun menghilang dan kembali ke konoha dimana Itachi menunggunya

Setibanya ia di sana ia menceritakan semua kejadian yang di alaminya pada Itachi termasuk pedang yang di dapat dari Karasu hingga sore tiba

"Sudah naru, kurasa kamu harus pulang sekarang karena sudah sore jika tidak shisui pasti akan mencari mu jika kamu telat pulang naru" kata Itachi menghentikan cerita naruto sebelumnya

"Hai kurasa sensei benar, terima kasih untuk makan siangnya tadi dan juga Kuchiyose nya yah sensei" kata naruto dan dibalas senyum tulus oleh Itachi

"Kalau begitu naru pamit sensei" kata naruto membungkuk sebagai penghormatan dan kembali berdiri seperti semula

Kwwak Kwak Kwak

Tiba-tiba tubuh naruto berubah menjadi kumpulan gagak hitam dan terbang menjauh

Itachi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum bangga akan muridnya itu

'Kurasa kau akan melampaui ku naru itu tidak akan lama lagi' pikir Itachi sambil tersenyum melihat kumpulan gagak itu terbang menjauh dan menghilang

Itachi pun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali kerumahnya karena sudah sore

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hy Kitsune balik lagi dan kali ini Kitsune up fic The Special Uchiha maaf ne lama updatenya dan mungkin kali ini kalian akan bosan dengan chapter ini sekali lagi maaf yah?.

Btw ada salah satu reader yang review Kitsune buat hapus ni fic katanya membosankan & mainstream bagaimana pendapat kalian reader harus kah Kitsune discontinue fic ini dan membuat fic lain?.

Jika kalian merasa terhibur dengan fanfic ini Kitsune akan usaha tetap lanjut hingga tamat kok, jadi silahkan review pendapat kalian yahhhh?

Itu aja dari Kitsune terima kasih sebelumnya yang udah semangatin Kitsune

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	13. Chapter 13

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masih MK Tentunya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, Oc, Mungkin Membosankan, Overpowernaru & femnaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Terima Kasih Buat Kalian Reader yang setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini**

 **Maaf kalo seandainya chapter kali ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader sekalian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoyed**

Hari ini Naruto berencana menjenguk Hinata di rumah sakit karena hari ini Hinata diperbolehkan keluar, Hinata dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pertarungannya dengan Neji membuatnya perlu perawatan serius karena titik chakra nya yang hampir rusak karena serangan Neji di ujian chunin kemarin , Naruto sebenarnya belum sempat menjenguk Hinata saat itu karena sibuk menjalani misi anbu khusus akhir2 ini, karena mendengar Hinata akan keluar hari ini ia memutuskan untuk datang sekadar membantu Hinata berbenah-benah

Setibanya ia di rumah sakit tak jarang ia disapa oleh suster atau petugas di sana, kalian pasti heran mengapa Naruto diperlakukan seperti demikian? itu karena Naruto cukup terkenal di kalangan petugas rumah sakit karena kemampuannya di bidang medis yang diakui oleh para dokter senior di sana, mereka menganggap Naruto anak yang jenius karena pengetahuan medis nya yang cukup luas di usia yang masih belia tak jarang Naruto menjadi sukarelawan jika ia memiliki waktu senggang bahkan pernah kepala rumah sakit di sana pernah meminta Naruto menjadi dokter tetap disana tetapi Naruto menolaknya karena ia ingin menjadi ninja membuat kepala rumah sakit cukup menyayangkan keputusan Naruto itu karena mengingat kemampuan Naruto yang cukup hebat di mata mereka.

...

Naruto terus berjalan menuju kamar dimana Hinata dirawat tetapi niatnya harus di urungkan karena ia melihat Gaara dengan gelagat yang aneh seperti orang yang tidak stabil sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya

Tampak saat ini Gaara memasuki salah satu ruangan pasien tetapi entah apa yang akan dilakukannya Naruto hanya mengamatinya dari belakang, saat ini Gaara berada di ruangan Rock Lee lawan Gaara di ujian chunin kemarin

'Ada apa dengan Gaara kenapa dia berada di kamar lawannya di ujian chunin' pikir Naruto

Gaara hanya mengamati lee dengan meremas rambutnya seperti sedang sakit kepala membuat Naruto khawatir, tetapi setelah beberapa lama dia menghentikan perbuatannya itu dan memandangi lee dengan niat membunuh dan tak lama beberapa pasir Gaara mulai menyelimuti tubuh lee yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri sehingga Naruto berasumsi Gaara ingin membunuh lee dan ia pun berniat menghentikannya

"Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah itu Gaara hingga ingin membunuh lawanmu yang tidak berdaya" kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat keinginan Gaara untuk membunuh lee dia urungkan karena suara Naruto mengganggunya

"Kau lagi, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu ku" kata Gaara dengan pandangan datar kepada Naruto

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu mu jika kau tidak berniat membunuh orang lain" kata Naruto

"Jika kau menghalang jalan ku aku juga akan membunuh mu" kata Gaara lagi dengan masih muka datar

"Ada apa dengan mu Gaara apa yang terjadi denganmu sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini" tanya Naruto

"Huh kau tidak tau apa2 tentang diriku, jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku" kata Gaara dengan senyum mencemooh

"Aku tau dirimu Gaara kau seperti ini semenjak kematian paman mu Yashamaru" kata Naruto membuat Gaara terkejut dan tak lama kembali memasang wajah datar

"Kau pasti terkejut aku tau dari mana kan Gaara?, aku tau dari tousan mu..." kata Naruto lagi

"Tousan?, aku tidak punya tousan aku tidak punya siapa2 keluarga bagiku hanya segumpal daging tidak lebih" kata Gaara yang tiba2 memotong perkataan Naruto

"Semenjak aku kecil aku selalu sendiri, ayahku berniat membunuh ku karena baginya aku adalah percobaan yang gagal dan ancaman bagi desa dan kakakku hanya mengabaikan diriku mereka terlalu takut padaku, dulu aku memang memiliki orang yang kusayang dan dia adalah pamanku Yashamaru tetapi dia juga ingin membunuh ku karena aku saudaranya meninggal yaitu ibuku sendiri" jelas Gaara masih dengan wajah datar

"Saat Yashamaru berniat membunuh ku atas perintah tousan aku pun membunuh Yashamaru saat itu dan sejak saat itu aku memutuskan mencintai diriku sendiri dan akan membunuh orang lain untuk menakuti mereka sehingga aku diakui keberadaannya" kata Gaara lagi

"Ternyata pengorbanan ayahmu dan Yashamaru sia2 nee Gaara?" kata Naruto tiba2

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Gaara diselangi nada membentak

"Ia pengorbanan ayahmu dan Yashamaru sia2 sehingga kau menjadi begini, asal kau tau Gaara yang berniat membunuh mu adalah para tetua di desa mu sendiri, ayahmu lah yang melindungi mu selama ini dengan membuat Yashamaru selalu bersamamu" kata Naruto kepada Gaara tetapi Gaara hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Itu semua pasti bohong kau pasti mengarang sebuah cerita agar aku percaya dan berubah ia kan?" kata Gaara kepada Naruto

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak Gaara tetapi aku sarankan cari tau kebenarannya terlebih dahulu agar kau tidak menyesal kelak dan jangan mudah terhasut dengan Shukaku yang ada di tubuhmu itu" kata Naruto sambil memandangi tubuh Gaara dengan mata sharingan melihat langsung Shukaku yang memandang benci kepadanya di dalam tubuh Gaara

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gaara sendiri ia tau Gaara tidak akan menyerang lee lagi karena Gaara akan memikirkan perkataannya tadi lagi pula dia tau Maito Guy akan datang menjenguk lee karena dia sudah mendeteksi chakra Guy yang mendekat ke kamar Lee saat di dalam kamar Lee tadi

 **SKIP**

Naruto saat ini sudah tiba didepan kamar tempat Hinata dirawat sambil membawa beberapa buah setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Gaara, ketika ia tiba di kamar Hinata di rawat ia masuk dan disambut Ko pelayan setia atau bodyguard Hinata semenjak kecil

"Eh Naru-san datang ingin menjenguk Hinata-sama ya?" tanya ramah Ko

"Ia Ko-san, naru ingin datang ingin menjenguk Hinata sekaligus membantunya untuk berbenah-benah" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Itu tidak perlu Naru-san karena semuanya sudah siap" jawab Ko

"Eh jadi naru terlambat yah datangnya" kata Naruto berubah sedih

"Tidak apa Naru-san setidaknya Naru-san masih bisa menjenguk Hinata-sama" kata Ko berusaha menghibur Naruto

"Oh ia, dimana Hinata Ko-san naru kok tidak melihatnya di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Hinata-sama sedang menjenguk Menma katanya dia juga dirawat di sini " jawab Ko

"Kalo begitu naru menyusulnya saja ya Ko-san?" tanya naruto

"Silahkan jika memang itu kemauan Naru-san" jawab Ko

"Naru pergi ya Ko-san ini ada sedikit buah untuk Hinata tolong disimpan yah?" kata Naruto sambil memberikan buah kepada Ko dan beranjak pergi

"Baiklah Naru-san" kata Ko sambil tersenyum karena ketulusan dan kebaikan sahabat dari tuannya itu

Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan menyusul Hinata yang menjenguk Menma, tetapi setibanya ia di sana ia tidak sempat masuk karena ternyata Hinata sudah diluar kamar Menma bersama Sakura

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto melihat Hinata diluar kamar Menma

"Eh Naru-chan kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Hinata

"Menjenguk mu Hinata, oh ia ada Sakura juga yah ohayou Sakura-san" kata Naruto

"Ohayou" jawab Sakura seadanya sebenarnya di malas menjawabnya karena menurutnya Naruto adalah saingannya untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke

"Terima kasih Naru-chan sampai repot2 menjenguk ku, tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura karena ingin menjenguk Menma juga" jawab Hinata

"Oh kenapa kalian berdiri di sini kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Naruto

"Kami baru mau masuk Naru-chan" kata Hinta

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ayo kita masuk bersama" kata Naruto setelah itu menggandeng tangan Hinata, Sakura hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan masuk bersama dan setibanya di dalam nampak ada Shikamaru yang menjenguk Menma dan juga ibu menma Kushina

"Are? Eh Naru-chan!" pekik Kushina kegirangan melihat Naruto dan langsung memeluknya

"Eh bibi Kushina, apa kabar?" tanya Naruto

"Mou Naru-chan, sudah ku bilang panggil aku kaasan" kata Kushina pura2 ngambek

"I-ia kaasan, eh sedang apa kaasan di sini?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ekspresi teman nya tidak menyangka Naruto kenal dengan Kushina dan menggilanya kaasan

"Aku sedang merawat anakku Menma dia dirawat di sini karena kelelahan berlatih untuk ujian chunin besok" jawab Kushina

"Oh ternyata kaasan ibunya Menma yah?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Ia, eh Naru-chan kenal dengan anak kaasan?" tanya balik Kushina

"Ia kaasan Menma adalah teman akademi naru, bukan begitu Menma?" kata Naruto sekaligus bertanya pada Menma yang duduk di ranjang sambil melihatnya dengan rona di mukanya

"Ha-hai" jawab gagap Menma dibalas senyum oleh Naruto membuat Menma tambah memerah Shikamaru hanya menggumamamkan kalimat favoritnya yaitu merepotkan sedangkan Hinata tersenyum kecil dan Sakura berwajah datar

Naruto pun mengenalkan teman nya pada Kushina yaitu Hinata dan Sakura dan berlanjut dengan mereka mengobrol bersama, lebih tepatnya Kushina dan Naruto saja karena Kushina lebih banyak bicara kepada Naruto dibanding teman Menma yang lain entah mengapa Kushina merasakan perasaan hangat ketika selalu berada dekat dengan Naruto

Naruto pun menghabiskan harinya di rumah sakit karena petugas di rumah sakit di sana memanggilnya untuk meminta bantuan karena kekurangan tim medis yang bertugas, setelah menjenguk Hinata dan Menma juga Rock Lee ia berpamitan untuk pergi membantu sedikit pekerjaan petugas di sana dengan mengobati beberapa ninja yang mengalami cedera akibat misi atau warga yang mendapat luka, Kushina yang ada di sana melihat Naruto hanya kagum akan kemampuan Naruto dirinya merasa bangga mengenal dan dipanggil kaasan oleh Naruto.

* * *

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu semua orang pun tiba yaitu pertandingan ujian chunin, tampak banyak warga konoha atau orang luar desa datang menonton sehingga arena stadion yang disediakan sangat padat dipenuhi oleh para penonton yang ingin melihat jagoan mereka bertanding

Dan tampak pula di salah satu tempat tertinggi di stadion telah duduk Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage serta Kazekage dengan dikawal oleh beberapa ninja di belakangnya, di bangku penonton sendiri ada Kushina Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk bersama karena ingin menonton anak mereka yang akan bertanding begitupun Hiashi dan juga Hanabi ada di salah satu bangku di sana serta teman seangkatan mereka yang tidak lulus ujian chunin kemarin datang untuk memberikan semangat kepada teman-temannya, yang paling mencolok itu Sakura dan Ino yang terus berteriak seperti ibu2 memberi semangat kepada Sasuke

Kembali ke arena tampak semua peserta sudah siap berdiri di depan wasit yang menggunakan pakaian Jounin dengan kain menutup kepala dan menggigit sesuatu yang mirip lidi yang ternyata adalah sebon dia adalah Genma Shiranui, sedangkan di depannya berdiri peserta ujian chunin dari berbagai desa, ada tim dari konoha yaitu Menma, Shikamaru, Shino dan Sasuke, sedangkan dari tim Suna ada tiga yaitu Sabaku bersaudara Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara sedangkan dari oto hanya ada Dosu saja(di sini Dosu tidak menyerang Gaara)

"Baiklah dalam pertandingan ini aku akan menjadi wasit kalian diharapkan kalian melihat terlebih dahulu susunan pertandingan" kata Genma sambil memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang menuliskan nama setiap peserta dan lawannya

Pertandingan Pertama : Menma VS Neji

Pertandingan Kedua : Sasuke VS Dosu

Pertandingan Ketiga : Shino VS Kankuro

Pertandingan Keempat : Shikamaru VS Temari

Pertandingan Akhir : Gaara VS Naruto

Setelah melihat pertandingan banyak yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton pertandingan sehingga ada diantara penonton untuk berteriak untuk segara memulai pertandingannya

"HEI TUNGGU APA LAGI CEPAT MULAI PERTANDINGANNYA" teriak salah satu dari penonton di stadion

"IA TUNGGU APA LAGI SEGERA MULAI PERTANDINGANNYA" teriak mereka

"Maaf kami masih harus menunggu satu peserta lagi" kata Genma

"Memang siapa yang kita tunggu sensei?" tanya Menma

"Naru-chan" jawab Sasuke, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sekitarnya dan tidak melihat Naruto diantara mereka sedangkan Genma tidak menjawab pertanyaan Menma karena sudah di jawab oleh Sasuke

Flap... flap... KWAK KWAK KWAK flap... flap...

Lama Mereka menunggu hingga ada kumpulan gagak yang datang dia area pertandingan dan berkumpul membentuk sesosok manusia yang ternyata adalah Naruto sendiri dengan pedang hitam yang ia pegang yaitu Yatsufusa

Banyak yang terpesona dengan kedatangan Naruto yang sangat memukau kebanyakan mereka adalah laki-laki karena melihat kecantikan Naruto terutama Sasuke yang sedang blushing tetapi tetap ia tutup dengan poker face andalannya

"Maaf sensei naru terlambat" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk kepada Genma

'Dia bukan genin biasa Shunshin nya sama seperti Itachi Uchiha' pikir Genma

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan tapi kamu juga harus meminta maaf pada penonton yang telah sabar menunggu mu" kata Genma Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai membungkukkan kepalanya kepada para penonton, sebenarnya para penonton dari tadi kesal orang yang ditunggu mereka tidak hadir2, mereka sudah menyiapkan beberapa umpatan kepada Naruto akan tetapi melihat sosok yang mereka tunggu ternyata adalah gadis cantik dan manis membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya

"Baiklah karena peserta yang di tunggu telah hadir maka pertandingan Pertama akan dimulai para peserta lain yang tidak bertanding diharapkan ke tempat yang sudah disediakan" kata Genma yang menuai sorakan di bangku penonton karena semangat ingin menonton pertandingan

"Baiklah pertandingan pertama dimulai" teriak Genma melompat sedikit menjauh dari arena pertandingan

Di bangku para peserta

Tampak Naruto sendiri berdiri melihat jalannya pertandingan, hingga datang Sasuke menghampirinya

"Naru kamu kemana saja kenapa terlambat?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak kemana-mana kok Sasuke-kun hanya menyiapkan sesuatu" jawab Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara yang sejak tadi menatap intents dirinya

"Naru, berhati-hatilah dengan dia, dia lawan yang cukup kuat" kata Sasuke sedikit khawatir yang melihat pandangan Naruto kepada Gaara

"terima kasih nasihatnya Sasuke-kun, kamu sendiri berjuanglah orang dari oto itu juga tidak bisa diremehkan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Sasuke membuat Sasuke blushing ria dan hampir salah tingkah jika ia tidak menjaga image nya sebagai seorang Uchiha, mereka pun melanjutkan acara menonton pertandingan Menma melawan Neji yang sangat seru karena masing2 dari mereka memiliki keterampilan yang cukup hebat

...

Pertandingan terus berlanjut karena masing2 peserta tidak ingin menyerah, adu taijutsu pun tidak terelakkan, Menma dan Neji saling menyerang Menma dengan Kage Bunshin dan Neji yang memblok setiap serangan Menma dan berusaha menotoknya, karena Neji lebih unggul dari Menma di bidang taijutsu sehingga Menma terkena totokan Nejiyang buat chakra Menma tertutup sehingga Menma tidak bisa mengakses chakra nya, Neji yang merasa diatas awan meminta wasit mengumumkan pemenangnya akan tetapi kesenangannya tidak bertahan lama karena Menma bisa mengakses chakra yang ternyata adalah chakra Kyubi yang ada di tubuhnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum di tempatnya dia hanya menyapa Kurama di dalam tubuh Menma ketika chakra itu keluar, dan pertandingan pun berlanjut dan akhirnya pemenangnya adalah Menma.

 **SKIP**

Setelah pertandingan Menma, berlanjut pada Sasuke melawan Dosu yang dimenangkan oleh Sasuke menggunakan jutsu andalan Hatake Kakashi yaitu Chidori membuat para penonton kagum pada Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri menganggap nya biasa saja akan tetapi karena ucapan selamat yang terucap dari mulut Naruto dan juga senyum tulusnya itu, membuat ia merasa tersanjung juga sehingga ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya

Setelah itu Shino melawan Kankuro hasilnya seri karena mereka sama-sama kalah karena racun dari masing2 dari mereka Shino racun dari serangannya sedangkan Kankuro racun dari bonekanya, setelah itu pertarungan Shikamaru melawan Temari yang dimenangkan oleh Temari karena Shika menyatakan menyerah dari pertandingan padahal Temari sudah terjerat oleh Kagemane Shikamaru membuat beberapa peserta kecewa karena hasil pertandingan ini

Kini adalah pertandingan sang tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini yaitu Naruto melawan Sabaku Gaara

"Baiklah pertandingan terakhir sekaligus penutup dari acara ini yaitu Uchiha Naruto melawan Sabaku Gaara peserta harap masuk ke arena" kata Genma

Di bangku penonton banyak yang bersorak terutama laki2 karena gadis manis yang terlambat tadi akan bertanding, begitu juga dengan Mikoto dan Kushina mereka begitu antusias melihat Naruto bertanding karena mereka menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri

Di bangku peserta tampak Sasuke memberikan dukungan kepada Naruto begitu pun Menma

"Naru hati2 lah" kata Sasuke memberikan semangat kepada Naruto

"Ia Naru-chan menangkan pertandingan ini yah dan hajar Gaara itu hingga babak belur" kata Menma dengan cengiran andalannya Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul pada kedua pemuda yang memberikannya dukungan itu

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, Menma-kun aku janji akan berhati-hati" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul

Naruto pun turun ke bawah arena untuk bertanding begitu pula dengan Gaara yang terlebih dahulu sudah dibawah

Setelah tiba dibawah wasit mengumumkan pertandingan dimulai

"Baiklah pertandingan terakhir di mulai HAJIME!" kata Genma setelah itu ia melompat menjauh

Gaara dan Naruto awalnya sama2 diam hingga pasir Gaara mulai keluar dari gentong yg sering dibawanya dan kemudian pasir itu menuju ke arah Naruto berniat menyerangnya, Naruto sendiri hanya melompat menjauh dari pasir yang menyerangnya dengan cara bersalto ke belakang tetapi pasir Gaara selalu mengikutinya sehingga ia mencabut Yatsufusa dan menebas pasir Gaara tapi usahanya sia2 karena pasir itu menyatu kembali dan menyerangnya

"Kau tau aku memikirkan perkataan mu kemarin dan setelah aku pikir2 aku rasa kamu berbohong kepadaku kamu hanya membual ia kan?" kata Gaara yang masih di tempatnya berdiri santai sambil bersedekap dada menyerang Naruto dengan pasirnya Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Gaara karena ia fokus menghindar dari serangan Gaara

'Percuma menggunakan kenjutsu padanya, dia tipe penyerang jarak jauh berbeda dengan kenjutsu yang tipe jarak dekat sangat sulit mendekatinya karena pasirnya akan terus melindunginya' pikir Naruto

"Dan karena kau telah berbohong dan membual kepadaku aku akan membuatmu menyesal, aku akan membunuh mu, hahahaha" kata Gaara sambil tertawa seperti orang gila setelah itu ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju tubuh Naruto dan saat Naruto berniat melompat kakinya dililit oleh pasir Gaara sehingga membuat pergerakannya terhenti tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Gaara membanting tubuh Naruto ke tanah tanpa melepas kakinya sehingga pedang naruto yang ada di genggamannya terlepas

Brukkk

Banyak penonton meneriakkan nama Naruto karena cemas dengannya Naruto sendiri hanya mendapat luka memar sedikit

'Tidak ada cara lain aku harus menggunakan elemen Sakin jika tidak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan Gaara' pikir Naruto

"Hahaha bagaimana rasanya merasakan rasa sakit apakah menyenangkan?, hahaha tenang aku tidak akan menyiksa mu lagi kali ini aku akan benar2 membunuh mu" kata Gaara sambil berniat membanting Naruto lagi

Tapi tiba-tiba pasir Gaara yang berada di kaki Naruto berubah menjadi pasir emas dan melepaskan lilitan dari kakinya dan Naruto mendarat mulus ditanah setelah lilitan kakinya di lepas setelah itu mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak dan menyimpannya di fuinjutsu, pasir yang tadi menyerang Naruto melayang layang di sekitar Naruto semakin lama jumlahnya semakin banyak

"Kau tau Gaara semua yang aku katakan padamu adalah benar adanya, aku sama sekali berniat berbohong apakah aku perlu memberikan buktinya?, kalau..." kata Naruto tapi perkataanya terpotong karena Gaara melancarkan serangannya kepadanya

 **Suna Shuriken**

Pasir Gaara membentuk senjata mirip shuriken dan melaju menuju Naruto, seakan memiliki pikiran sendiri pasir emas Naruto melindungi dirinya dari shuriken2 pasir Gaara

"cih aku tak perlu penjelasan mu karena kau hanya membual" kata Gaara setelah itu Gaara mulai mengumpulkan pasir dan tak lama ia mulai melancarkan serangan kedua

 **Ryūsa Bakuryū**

Setelah itu pasir yang dikumpulkan Gaara mulai membentuk gelombang seperti gelombang tsunami menuju Naruto agar Naruto tertimbun di dalamnya

Tidak ingin tinggal diam Naruto juga mengeluarkan jurus Sakin yang sudah ia kembangkan

 **Sakin: Tenshi no Hane**

Pasir emas yang ada di sekitar Naruto mulai berkerumun di belakang Naruto dan setelah itu mulai memadat dan membentuk sayap sehingga ketika pasir Gaara datang untuk menyerangnya Naruto sudah tidak menapakkan kakinya di tanah karena ia sudah terbang menggunakan sayap malaikat yang ia buat dari pasir emasnya, banyak penonton terpesona dengan Naruto karena terbang menggunakan sayap emasnya terutama Sasuke sakin terpesona ia bertingkah ooc

Gaara hanya berdecih ditempat karena serangannya meleset tak kehabisan akal Gaara menyerang Naruto dengan membentuk pasirnya menjadi peluru dan menembakkan nya ke arah Naruto yang terbang di atasnya

 **Rendan: Suna Shigure**

Peluru yang di buat Gaara satu persatu Naruto hindari dengan terbang menghindar karena peluru yang menyerangnya seakan tidak ada habisnya naruto menggerakan tangannya pada pasir emas yang mulai terkumpul di depannya

 **Sakin: Ken no Sakusei**

Setelah itu Naruto membuat beberapa pedang dari pasirnya dan pedang tersebut menangkis semua peluru Gaara dan setelah semuanya ditangkis pedang tadi menuju Gaara untuk menyerang balik Gaara, Gaara pun membuat pelindung pasir dengan pasirnya akan tetapi dia tidak tau bahwa ada pedang lain yang di ciptakaan oleh naruto yang tidak di lihat oleh Gaara

 **Suna no Tate**

Jleb Jleb Jleb

Pedang Naruto yang awalnya ingin menyerang Gaara ditahan oleh Gaara menggunakan pasirnya

"Kau lihat Gaara pasir yang selama ini melindungi mu adalah wujud cinta ibumu kepadamu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Shukaku" kata Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara

"Lihat lah di belakangmu" kata Naruto setelah itu Gaara melihat ke belakang betapa terkejut nya ia tampak sosok pasir membentuk manusia mirip Karura ibu Gaara melindunginya dari katana Naruto yang ada diatas kepalanya yang tidak sempat ia lihat menyerangnya

Di bangku penonton ayah Gaara hanya tersenyum sendu melihat anaknya

'Karura maafkan aku yang telah mengabaikan anak kita, anak yang engkau cintai hingga rela mengorbankan nyawamu' pikir Rei

Kembali ke Gaara, Gaara hanya mematung ia mulai berfikir perkataan Naruto

"Kaasan melindungi ku?, kaasan menyayangi ku?, benarkah?" kata Gaara yang mulai sadar

"Benar Gaara begitu pun dengan tousan mu ia menyesal telah mengabaikan mu, jika kau tak percaya akan aku perlihatkan" kata Naruto yang mulai menghilangkan sayapnya menjadi butiran pasir emas yang berkilau dan menapakkan kakinya di tanah setelah itu Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan menghipnotis Gaara dan memperlihatkan pertemuannya dengan Rei dan memperlihatkan semua pengakuan Rei mengenai Gaara selama ini (chap 8)

...

Gaara bertambah shock setelah melihat semua yang diperlihatkan Naruto melalui sharingan nya dia hanya berdiam diri berusaha mencerna kata2 Naruto

Lama Naruto dan Gaara berdiam diri, Naruto sudah menonaktifkan sharingan nya dan Gaara sendiri diam karena meresapi setiap kata yang di ucapkan Naruto tadi karena merasa sudah cukup memberikan waktu berfikir bagi Gaara Naruto memutuskan memecah kesunyian diantara mereka

"Aku tau di dalam dirimu masih ada kebaikan Gaara dan aku yakin tidak terlambat untuk berubah, jika orang tidak mengakui keberadaanmu maka buatlah mereka mengakui mu dengan menjadi berguna bagi mereka, aku tau kau hanya kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman kan?, aku siap kok jadi teman pertama mu Gaara-kun" kata Naruto berjalan menuju Gaara dan memeluk Gaara yang diam syok tidak bergerak dari tempatnya entah mengapa perasaan hati Gaara yang membeku dapat merasakan perasaan hangat dari pelukan Naruto

Tiba-tiba Gaara mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama Yashamaru

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Gaara saat ini berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri dengan menusuk tangannya dengan pisau tetapi Yashamaru datang menghentikannya

"Hey Yashamaru?" panggil Gaara kecil kepada Yashamaru

"Ada apa?" tanya Yashamaru

"Apa sih luka itu?, aku... tidak pernah sekalipun terluka jadi... aku ingin tau seperti apa itu" tanya Gaara sambil menundukkan kepala

"Emm bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?, rasanya menyedihkan atau sulit..." kata Yashamaru membuat Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih

"Dengan kata lain rasanya terpukul atau teriris-iris, mungkin aku harus mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah perasaan yang tak mampu aku menahannya karena tidak bisa tetap normal" kata Yashamaru lagi

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik, tapi kurasa itu adalah situasi yang sangat tidak baik" kata Yashamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya tersenyum canggung Gaara hanya memandangi perban luka yang ada di tangan Yashamaru akibat dirinya yang menyerang anak kecil seumuran nya dan Yashamaru mencoba menghentikannya dengan menjadi tameng nya

"Yashamaru?" kata Gaara

"Ya?" sahut Yashamaru

"Kurasa aku sudah mengerti seperti apa rasa sakit itu" kata Gaara Yashamaru hanya memandang Gaara dengan heran

"Jadi... kurasa aku juga terluka seperti mereka?, aku... selalu merasa sakit" kata Gaara

"Aku tidak terluka tetapi aku selalu merasakan sakit di sekitar sini" kata Gaara sambil memegang dadanya Yashamaru hanya memandangnya dengan sedih Gaara, lama mereka terdiam Yashamaru berjalan ke sisi Gaara dan mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan Gaara kemudian ia mengiris jari manisnya sehingga mengeluarkan darah Gaara hanya terkejut melihatnya

"Darah memang mengalir dari luka tubuh ini dan luka tersebut mungkin tampak menyakitkan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu rasa sakit akan hilang secara alami, dengan menggunakan obat-obatan penyembuhan akan lebih cepat" kata Yashamaru sambil memperlihatkan lukanya pada Gaara

"Tapi yang berbahaya adalah luka hati, tidak ada yang bisa disembuhkan" kata Yashamaru lagi sambil menunjuk dadanya juga

"Luka hati?" gumam Gaara

"Luka pada tubuh dan hati sedikit berbeda, tidak seperti luka di tubuh. Luka di hati tidak ada penangkal nya dan kadang2 tidak kunjung sembuh seumur hidup" jelas Yashamaru Gaara kecil hanya meremas dadanya dan menampakkan wajah yang sedih

"Tapi satu hal yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hati, namun ini adalah pengobatan yang sulit, ini hanya bisa di berikan kepadamu oleh orang lain" kata Yashamaru membuat Gaara memandangnya dengan penasaran

"Apa?, apa yang harus kulakukan...?" tanya Gaara penasaran

"Sesuatu yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hati itu, itu adalah... cinta" jawab Yashamaru

"Cinta?" tanya Gaara

"Hai" jawab Yashamaru sambil tersenyum

"B-bagaimana aku mendapatkannya?, apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap rasa sakit ini?" tanya Gaara antusias sekaligus penasaran

"Itu akan datang kepadamu Gaara, orang yang menerima dirimu apa adanya?" jawab Yashamaru

"Yashamaru... terima kasih, terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi...karena sudah menghentikan ku" kata Gaara

"Sama2 kau adalah orang yang berharga dekat denganku, Gaara!" kata Yashamaru tersenyum sambil menghisap jarinya yang tadi terluka tiba2 Gaara melangkah mendekat dan menghisap jari Yashamaru yang terluka awalnya Yashamaru terkejut tetapi akhirnya dia membiarkannya dan tersenyum bersama Gaara saat itu

Itu adalah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah di lupakan Gaara

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

'Mungkin aku sudah menemukan penawar rasa sakit ku dari gadis ini?' pikir Gaara tiba2 meneteskan air mata bahagia dia pun membalas pelukan Naruto akhirnya menemukan orang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya tanpa memandang dirinya sebagai monster yaitu orang yang memeluknya saat ini Naruto

'Akan kujaga dia, karena dia adalah harta ku yang berharga teman pertama ku' pikir Gaara yang tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya

Di bangku Kazekage sendiri Rei sedikit meneteskan air mata melihat anaknya berubah berkat anak angkatnya Naruto, dirinya berjanji juga akan berubah dan akan memperlakukan Gaara seperti anaknya mulai dari sekarang

Sedangkan dibangku peserta disana Sasuke menahan rasa kesal karena cemburu

'Sialan si panda itu berani-beraninya dia memeluk Naru-chan, Naru-chan hanyalah milikiku seorang milik Uchiha Sasuke' pikir Sasuke dengan muka geram sambil meremas beis pagar pembatas didepannya dengan kuat hingga besi itu sedikit penyok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk Booooooooom...

Ketika Naruto menghentikan pelukannya kepada Gaara tampak di luar stadion berbunyi ledakan

Dan tak lama tampak bulu2 mulai berjatuhan di bangku penonton dan peserta dan para penonton mulai tertidur karena pengaruh genjutsu mereka yang tertidur adalah warga civil yang bukan dari golongan ninja sedangkan sebagian yang lain menangkal nya dengan jutsu penangkal genjutsu

Kembali ke Naruto tak lama muncul 2 anbu menghampirinya, anbu yang menghampirinya bukanlah anbu biasa karena armor yang di pakainya berbeda dengan armor yang dipakai anbu biasanya yaitu hitam-abu2, armor yang diapaki oleh anbu tersebut adalah armor hitam-merah yang serasi dengan warna mata mereka sharingan, yg membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah anbu khusus sandaime, anbu uchiha anbu yang di katakan lebih hebat dari anbu black ops

"Kitsune sudah saatnya" kata taka

"Hai!" jawab Naruto setelah itu ber-henge mengenakan armor yang sama dengan kedua rekan anbu nya

"Bersiaplah Orochimaru karena kami tidak akan tinggal diam saja" kata Naruto dan mulai memakai topeng anbu nya

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hay ketemu lagi sama Kitsune dengan chapter The Special Uchiha yang sempat Kitsune niatin untuk di discontinue, maaf yah Kitsune baru up soalnya Kitsune baru selesai ujian final

Dan yah chapter kali ini khusus yang dukung Kitsune tetap lanjut ni fic maaf yah kalo jelek atau membosankan, dan tak lupa Kitsune ucapin terima kasih yang sudah setia memberikan semangat kepada Kitsune untuk tetap melanjutkan semua fic Kitsune, Kitsune sangat senang melihat dukungan kalian, hmmmmm apa lagi yah? Pokoknya Kitsune berterima kasih buat reader yang setia mendukung fic Kitsune oh ia jangan lupa review yah? Jika masih ingin lihat kelanjutan fic Kitsune

Kitsune rasa cukup sekian dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya atau di fic selanjutnya

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

Bruk Booooooooom...

Ketika Naruto menghentikan pelukannya kepada Gaara tampak di luar stadion ada bunyi ledakan yg menggema hingga terdengar di tempat ujian chunin berlangsung

Dan tak lama tampak bulu2 mulai berjatuhan di bangku penonton dan peserta dan para penonton mulai tertidur karena pengaruh genjutsu mereka yang tertidur adalah warga civil yang bukan dari golongan ninja sedangkan sebagian yang lain menangkal nya dengan jutsu penangkal genjutsu

Kembali ke Naruto tak lama muncul 2 anbu menghampirinya, anbu yang menghampirinya bukanlah anbu biasa karena armor yang di pakainya berbeda dengan armor yang dipakai anbu biasanya yaitu hitam-abu2, armor yang diapaki oleh anbu tersebut adalah armor hitam-merah yang serasi dengan warna mata mereka sharingan, yg membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah anbu khusus sandaime, anbu uchiha anbu yang di katakan lebih hebat dari anbu black ops

"Kitsune sudah saatnya" kata taka

"Hai!" jawab Naruto setelah itu ber-henge mengenakan armor yang sama dengan kedua rekan anbu nya

"Bersiaplah Orochimaru karena kami tidak akan tinggal diam saja" kata Naruto dan mulai memakai topeng anbu nya.

.

.

.

.

 **THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Tidak Bosan Kitsune Katakan Chara Ini Milik MK tapi fic Ini milik Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, Oc, lifeMinaKushi, Membosankan, OverpowerNaru & femNaru**

 **Mungkin Chapter kali ini membosankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoyed**

TRANK TRANK TRANK

BOOOOOOMMM

DUAAARRRRRRRR

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Konoha saat ini mengalami masa yg sulit dimana Orochimaru melakukan invasi ke desa daun itu, tampak banyak Shinobi konoha di setiap sudut desa bertarung dengan Shinobi oto yg menjadi lawan mereka, terjadi pertarungan hidup dan mati antar Shinobi itu dimana yg ter kuatlah yg akan hidup dan juga di sana banyak teriakan warga yg memilukan, mungkin karena panik atau tangisan mereka karena ledakan ulah dari musuh yg membuat rumah mereka hancur

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Keadaan tidak berbeda jauh dengan tempat ujian Chunin dilangsungkan banyak warga sipil yg menonton pertandingan tertidur karena pengaruh genjutsu dari musuh sedangkan para Jounin bertarung melawan musuh yg tiba2 muncul menyerang termasuk Fugaku dari kepolisian Uchiha dan Hiashi dari Hyuga mereka memerintahkan para bawahan mereka berupa orang dari klan mereka untuk membantu, begitupun para Jounin pembimbing tim genin mereka juga semaksimal mungkin melindungi para warga sipil di sana. Kakashi salah satu yg berada di sana melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yg tidak terpengaruh genjutsu berniat menghampirinya

"Sakura!, Sasuke! Jangan hanya diam jika tidak kalian akan terbunuh musuh" perintah Kakashi tetapi tidak ada respond dari kedua muridnya mereka diam dan melihat orang2 di sekitar mereka bertarung mungkin mereka masih syok

"Kakashi-sensei sebenarnya apa yg terjadi?" tanya sakura yg sudah sadar dari syok nya begitupun Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seluruh penjuru guna mencari Naruto

'Naru dimana kamu sebenarnya?, kuharap kau baik2 saja' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak melihat Naruto disaat2 terakhir karena dirinya terlalu fokus menangkis genjutsu dan serangan dari musuh yang tiba2 muncul

"Desa kita diserang oleh desa oto dan sebagai genin kalian berkewajiban untuk membantu konoha, bangunkan temanmu yg lain dan segera lakukan evakuasi terhadap warga sipil biar musuh kami para Jounin yg akan mengatasinya kalian mengerti!?" kata Kakashi

"Hai kami mengerti" kata Sasuke dan sakura berbarengan biar bagaimana pun mereka adalah Shinobi, yg harus siap sedia setiap saat, dan harus menyampingkan perasaan pribadi terlebih dahulu demi misi

 _'_ _Kuharap kau baik saja Naru'_ doa Sasuke dalam hati untuk Naruto dan tak lama mereka membangunkan Menma dan teman se-genin mereka untuk membantu mereka mengevakuasi para warga sipil

* * *

Kita beralih pada tempat Hokage duduk sebelumnya yg menonton pertandingan ujian chunin bersama Kazekage, di sana banyak kepulan asap yg tiba2 muncul sehingga para Kage memutuskan berpindah tempat ke atap tempat mereka menonton tadi, tiba2 di sana muncul Orochimaru bersama dengan anak buahnya yang ternyata menyamar menjadi body-guard para Kage tadi

"Orochimaru..." kata Sandaime sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru

"Khu khu khu bagaimana dengan kejutan yang aku berikan sensei?" kata Orochimaru dengan tawa psikopat

"Minato kau pergi saja dari sini, sebagai Hokage kau berkewajiban untuk mementingkan keselamatan warga sipil, nyawa mereka adalah prioritas utama kita untuk saat ini, biarkan Orochimaru aku saja yang menghadapinya" kata Sandaime

"Apakah anda yakin Sandaime-sama? " tanya Minato yang dijawab anggukan serius Hiruzen setelah itu tanpa berfikir dua kali Minato pergi untuk mengevakuasi para warga sesuai perintah Sandaime

"Jangan lupakan aku Sandaime biarkan aku saja membantu mu melawan Orochimaru aku ingin menghabisinya membalas kekalahan ku kemarin" kata Rei selaku Kazekage Suna

"Maaf kan aku Kazekage biarkan Orochimaru aku sendiri saja yang menghadapinya karena biar bagaimana pun dia adalah murid ku dulu, dan sebagai Sensei-nya yang gagal mendidiknya dijalan yang benar aku berkewajiban memberikannya hukuman, biar aku saja yang menghukumnya, Kazekage bantu saja kami warga konoha menghadapi musuh konoha sebagai aliansi kami" kata Sandaime yang membuat Kazekage berfikir keras

"Baiklah aku serahkan Orochimaru pada mu, hati2lah" kata Kazekage setelah ia menimbang keputusan Sandaime lagipula ia ingin menemui Gaara karena ia khawatir pada anaknya itu.

Kemudian Kazekage pun pergi menyusul anaknya Gaara. Sekarang tinggal Orochimaru dan para anak buahnya serta Sandaime saja yang tersisa di sana

"Khu khu khu ternyata berani juga sensei menghadapi ku sendiri, kalau begitu mari kita bertarung sensei..." kata Orochimaru sambil menatap Sandaime didepan nya dengan senyum licik

"Tayuya, Jirobou, Kidoumaru, Sakon buatlah kekkai biar tidak ada yang mengganggu pertandingan ku bersama Sandaime" kata Orochimaru memerintah anak buahnya tadi

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" kata keempat anak buah Orochimaru setelah itu melompat ke setiap sudut tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat pertarungan membentuk formasi segi empat dan setelah itu mereka merangkai Hand Seal secara bersamaan dan menyebut jutsu-nya juga secara bersamaan

 **NINPO: SHISHIENJIN**

Setelah itu dari setiap sudut dari anak buah Orochimaru tersebut nampak cahaya yg menyatu dan membentuk kekkai ungu transparan yang di dalamnya ada Orochimaru dan Sandaime berdiri saling berhadapan

"Sandaime sama!" kata anbu berjubah putih yang baru tiba di sana bersama dengan beberapa anbu berjubah hitam, mungkin mereka diperintahkan untuk membantu Sandaime, salah satu dari anbu berjubah hitam maju ingin menembus kekkai tetapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya tiba2 terbakar oleh kobaran api setelah menyentuh kekkai tersebut, sedangkan para anbu yang melihat itu berusaha menyelamatkan rekan mereka dengan jutsu Suiton untuk memadamkan api yg membakar rekannya itu

Beberapa anbu yang tadi berniat menolong Sandaime tidak bisa berbuat apa2 sekarang karena kekkai yang menghalangi mereka, sehingga mereka hanya bisa menonton pertarungan Orochimaru dan Sandaime dan mereka berharap Sandaime menang dan tidak terjadi apa2 pada beliau

* * *

Sekarang kita beralih pada Naruto dkk ditempat ujian chunin di ber-langsungkan di sana tak ubahnya berbeda dengan keadaan yg dialami setiap ninja konoha yaitu menghadapi musuh, mereka menghadapinya dengan mudah karena mereka sudah terlatih apalagi dibantu oleh Gaara dan Genma sehingga anbu spesial Sandaime tidak terlalu kewalahan menghadapi musuh dari oto yg terus berdatangan memberikan penyerangan kepada mereka

"Bagaimana ini Taka-taicho apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Kitsune aka Naruto kepada kakaknya Shisui

"Seperti rencana sebelumnya kita habisi musuh yang ada di sini untuk keselamatan para warga sipil setelah itu kita membantu Sandaime-sama" kata Taka aka Shisui setelah itu di balas oleh anggukan oleh Naruto dan Itachi

Setelah itu tiba2 muncul ayah Gaara yaitu Sabaku Rei diantara mereka

"Gaara kau tidak apa2 nak?" tanya Rei kepada Gaara membuat Gaara yg sebelumnya tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian sang ayah jadi salah tingkah

"Ii-a" kata Gaara dengan anggukan ragu membuktikan ia sedang gugup mendapat perhatian sang ayah untuk pertama kalinya

"Syukurlah" kata Rei setelah itu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada trio anbu Uchiha yang ada di sana

"Kalian pasti anbu konoha kan, aku minta kalian untuk segera membantu Sandaime-sama, aku khawatir padanya beliau bertarung sendiri melawan Orochimaru biar bagaimana pun Sandaime-sama sudah tua aku takut terjadi apa2 padanya" kata Rei dengan raut cemas

"Maafkan kami Kazekage kami harus menjalankan perintah Sandaime-sama terlebih dahulu yaitu menjaga keselamatan warga sipil yang ada di sini" kata Taka selaku ketua dari anbu yang ada di sana

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir biarkan aku dan anakku yang mengurus itu" kata Kazekage mantap membuat Gaara yg disebut sebagai anak merasakan perasaan bahagia

'Beginikah rasanya dianggap anak?, terima kasih Naru sudah menyadarkan tousan aku akan selalu mengingat jasamu' pikir Gaara yg ada di sana merasa bahagia meski mereka dalam keadaan sulit. Setelah itu Shisui memikirkan kata2 Rei dan tak lama kemudian ia mengambil keputusan

"Baiklah keselamatan para warga kami percayakan pada anda Kazekage-sama kami mohon bantuannya, kalau begitu kami pergi menyusul Sandaime-sama saja" kata anbu Taka aka Shisui

"Kitsune Crow ayo kita pergi" kata Taka

"Hai" jawab mereka bersamaan setelah itu mereka menghilang dengan Shunshin mereka masing2

'Hati2lah Naru semoga kau selamat' kata Gaara dalam hati melihat kepergian Naruto

Setelah itu Gaara dan Rei membantu para ninja konoha menyerang ninja oto dibantu oleh Genma dan Temari yg sebelumnya menyusul mereka karena melihat ayah dan adiknya bertarung bersama dengan ninja oto melihat bagaimana bahagia nya mereka bertarung bersama membuat ia senang dan tak ingin ketinggalan ia memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka sehingga ia memutuskan membantu mereka, Kankuro tidak ada di sana karena sebelumnya ia dirawat oleh tim medis karena di pertarungan sebelumnya ia terkena racun mungkin ia belum sadar

* * *

Setelah itu Naruto dkk pergi menuju Sandaime sesampainya di sana ia melihat para anbu yg bertugas hanya menonton pertandingan antara Sandaime melawan Orochimaru seorang diri

"Ada apa ini kenapa kalian hanya menonton kenapa tidak ikut membantu Sandaime-sama?" tanya Shisui

"Siapa kalian?, Kenapa kalian tiba2 muncul? Apa kalian musuh?" kata anbu berjubah putih yg merupakan ketua dari anbu di sana

"Kami adalah anbu konoha sama seperti kalian" jawab Shisui menjawab pertanyaan anbu di sana

"Jika kalian anbu kenapa saya belum pernah melihat kalian dalam satuan kami ataupun anbu black ops?" tanya sang anbu jubah putih

"Itu karena kami direkrut sendiri oleh Sandaime-sama untuk mejalankan misi yg sangat rahasia dan cukup sulit" kata Naruto

"Cukup interogasi-nya kami bertanya ada apa dengan kalian?, kenapa kalian tidak ikut membantu Sandaime-sama?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar karena ia sudah jengah dengan anbu berjubah putih di sana

"Kami tidak bisa membantu Sandaime-sama karena kekkai yg menghalangi kami jika menyentuhnya kami akan terbakar" jawab sang anbu

"Bagaimana ini Taka-taicho?, kita harus bisa melewati kekkai itu dan membantu Sandaime" kata Naruto

"Aku tau Kitsune tapi seperti yang dikatakan anbu tadi kita tidak bisa membantu karena jika kita menyentuh kekkai itu kita akan terbakar" jelas Shisui

Lama mereka terdiam hingga mereka melihat Orochimaru me-memunculkan peti yg di dalamnya ada mayat seseorang yg membuat mereka terkejut

"Mu-mustahil ii-itu Shodaime, Nindaime dan Mito Uzumaki bukankah mereka sudah mati" seru beberapa anbu di sana membuat Naruto dkk mengalihkan perhatian mereka apa yg ada di dalam kekkai

"Itu... tidak salah lagi adalah jutsu itu Edo-Tensei" kata Naruto tiba2 membuat beberapa anbu yg mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya

"Kau tau tentang Edo-Tensei Kitsune?" tanya Shisui kepada Naruto

"Hai Taka-taicho, itu adalah Kinjutsu atau jutsu terlarang ciptaan Nindaime Tobirama Senju untuk memanggil orang yg sudah mati yg memerlukan tumbal berupa makhluk hidup untuk menjadi wadah arwah yg sudah mati untuk dijadikan boneka petarung" jelas Naruto yg mengakibatkan beberapa anbu di sana menatapnya tidak percaya

"Tapi aku rasa jutsu itu belum sempurna, karena Edo-Tensei yg di panggilnya belum bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya" tambah Naruto

"Kenapa Kitsune-san sangat yakin Edo-Tensei Orochimaru belum bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan sebenarnya?" tanya anbu berjubah putih di sana yg mendengar penjelasan Naruto

"Aku adalah ninja tipe sensorik aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mereka yg belum mencapai tahap sempurna" jawab Naruto

'Mereka bukan anbu biasa pasti mereka anbu spesial bahkan salah satu anbu mereka memiliki sensorik yg hebat mirip sensorik Mito-sama' pikir anbu berjubah putih tadi memandang takjub kemampuan Naruto dkk

"Tapi biarpun begitu mereka tetaplah pendahulu kita yg memiliki kekuatan selevel Kage apalagi di sana ada Shodaime Hokage yg merupakan dewa Shinobi, jika di biarkan begini Sandaime tidak akan bertahan melawan mereka bertiga di tambah dengan Orochimaru sendiri, kita harus segera menolong beliau" kata Itachi menyerukan pendapatnya

"Benar kata Crow, kita harus menolong Sandaime-sama secepatnya" kata Shisui

"Ano... biarkan kami ikut membantu kami juga ingin ikut bertarung membantu Sandaime" sela ketua anbu berjubah putih yg masih di sana

"Kalian tidak perlu kesana kalian lebih baik fokus pada musuh yg ada diluar kekkai, percayakan saja Sandaime kepada kami kalian mengerti?" kata Shisui mencoba mengurungkan niat anbu yg ingin ikut berusaha untuk menekan jumlah korban jika anbu itu ikut dengan teman2nya

"Baiklah jika itu kemauan kalian kami percayakan keselamatan Sandaime-sama kepada kalian" kata anbu tadi setelah itu ia melompat menuju rekan anbu nya yg lain untuk pergi menyelamatkan warga sipil dan membunuh musuh yg masih ada diluar sana

"Tapi satu2nya masalah adalah bagaimana kita bisa menembus kekkai itu" tanya Shisui kepada timnya

"Sebenarnya di saat seperti ini jutsu Hiraishin Yondaime-sama sangat dibutuhkan karena hanya itulah satu2nya jutsu yg bisa digunakan untuk menembus kekkai ini karena jika kita mencari jalan lain itu akan membutuhkan waktu yg cukup lama" kata Itachi menyerukan pendapatnya

"Kalo begitu biarkan Kitsune yg mencoba jutsu baru Kitsune" kata Naruto tiba membuat rekan se-timnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kitsune aka Naruto

"Apa maksud mu Kitsune?" tanya Shisui

"Begini Taka-taicho sebenarnya Kitsune sedang mengembangkan Fuinjutsu terbaru Kitsune yaitu Shiki Fuin"

"Dengan kata lain, Kitsune sedang membuat jutsu yg mirip dengan Hiraishin tapi bukan dengan kunai perantara-nya melainkan dengan chakra seseorang sebagai perantara-nya, Kitsune hanya perlu merasakan chakra orang itu dan memusatkan diri agar Kitsune berpindah tempat di dekat orang yg memiliki chakra itu, tapi..."

"Tapi jutsu itu ada risiko-nya kan karena belum sempurna?" tebak Itachi menyela perkataan Naruto tadi

"I-ia risikonya chakra akan banyak terkuras bahkan seluruh chakra akan terkuras habis dan kelemahan yg satu lagi Kitsune hanya bisa membawa diri Kitsune sendiri" kata Naruto melirik Shisui takut2 karena nanti ia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan jutsu itu

"Tidak!, kamu tidak boleh menggunakan jutsu itu kita cari cara yg lain saja" sela Shisui cepat

"Tapi Taka-taicho itulah satu2nya cara untuk menembus kekkai itu dengan cepat" kata Naruto berusaha membujuk Shisui

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, aku tidak ingin mengorbankan anggota tim ku jika hanya ingin menembus kekkai itu!"

'Apalagi kau adalah adik yg kusayangi aku tidak ingin mengorbankan hidup adikku jika hanya untuk misi ini, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sampai hal itu terjadi' kata Shisui dalam hati

"Taka-taicho tenang kan dirimu biarkan Kitsune menggunakan jutsu-nya, aku tau perasaanmu sebagai kakak dari Kitsune tapi biar bagaimanapun inilah satu2nya cara yg kita punya, biarkan Kitsune mencobanya, lagipula kita adalah Shinobi kesuksesan misi adalah prioritas utama, kita harus mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi terlebih dahulu" nasihat Itachi pada Shisui membuat Shisui diam tidak bisa berbuat apa2 karena apa yg dikatakan Itachi benar adanya karena mereka adalah Shinobi apalagi mereka adalah anbu misi adalah prioritas utama mereka saat ini

Lama Shisui diam hingga ia menghembuskan napasnya dan mengambil keputusan yg baginya sangat berat

"Baiklah Kitsune aku mengizinkan mu menggunakan jutsu itu" kata Shisui

"Terima kasih Taka-taicho" kata Naruto dengan nada senang

"Baiklah karena Taka-taicho menyetujuinya maka rencana kita selanjutnya adalah setelah Kitsune sudah berada dalam kekkai, Kitsune gunakanlah Kuchiyose pembalik aku akan membawa Taka-taicho bersamaku, dengan begitu aku dan Taka bisa menyusul mu" jelas Itachi menyampaikan rencananya yg dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Baiklah Kitsune kamu dengarkan kata Crow tadi, lakukanlah sesuai rencana tadi" perintah Shisui kepada adiknya Naruto

"Hai Taka-taicho" jawab Naruto setelah itu ia mulai konsentrasi merasakan chakra Sandaime tapi sebelumnya ia akan menghubungi Kurama terlebih dahulu untuk meminta sedikit chakranya agar ia tidak terlalu khawatir akan resiko chakra

'Kurama..." panggil Naruto berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Kyubi yg ada di tubuh Menma dengan mind link

 **'** **Yah?** **,** **Ada apa Kit?'** tanya Kurama melalui mind link juga karena sudah tersambung dengan Naruto

'Kurama bantu aku, berikan aku sedikit chakra mu agar aku tidak terlalu menguras chakra ku' kata Naruto

 **'** **Tenanglah Kit aku pasti akan selalu membantu** **mu, biar berapa pun chakra yg kau butuhkan pasti akan aku berikan'** kata Kurama membalas perkataan Naruto

'Terima kasih Kurama kau adalah sahabat sejati ku' kata Naruto tulus

 **"** **Cih tidak usah berterima kasih Kit, aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu"** kata Kurama meski sebenarnya dia senang Naruto berterima kasih padanya dan meminta bantuannya sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum sebagai balasannya

Setelah itu Kurama memberikan chakra kepada Naruto yg menurutnya cukup sedangkan jauh dari tempat itu terlihat Menma tiba2 merasa lelah entah karena apa membuat ia beristirahat sejenak untuk membantu teman nya mengevakuasi warga sipil

Kembali ke Naruto setelah menerima chakra dari Kurama Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi merasakan chakra Hiruzen

'Yosh saatnya menembus kekkai itu' kata Naruto dalam hati yg sudah menemukan chakra Sandaime setelah itu ia merangkai beberapa Hand Seal dan menyebutkan jutsu nya

 **FUINJUTSU: HIRAISHIN**

BLITZZZ

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan kilat putih sebagai bekas per pindahannya

Sedangkan kedua anggota timnya menatap takjub jutsu Hiraishin Naruto dan tak lama senyum bangga terkembang di bibir mereka berdua yg tertutup oleh topeng anbu

"Tak lama lagi Naruto pasti akan melampaui kita kan Itachi?" kata Shisui kepada Itachi

"Benar itu pasti tidak akan lama lagi dia pasti akan melampaui kita berdua" balas Itachi

'Kuharap kau baik2 saja Naru' pikir Shisui meski bangga dengan pencapaian adiknya dia tetap khawatir akan adik kecilnya itu

* * *

Hiruzen saat ini menatap tajam Orochimaru yg ada didepan nya dia tidak menyangka bahwa Orochimaru bisa melakukan sejauh ini, ia menarik paksa roh para pendahulunya dan menjadikannya sebagai boneka petarung

"Orochimaru... beraninya kau memperalat para pendahulu mu!" geram Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Khu khu sensei bagaimana rasanya melawan gurumu sendiri sensei khu khu" kata Orochimaru dengan tawa psikopat nya

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu Orochimaru!" kata Sandaime yg sudah tidak tahan akan kelakuan mantan muridnya itu

"Khu khu aku tidak perlu maaf mu sensei karena saat ini kau akan mati di tanganku sensei hahaha" balasnya disertai tawa psikopat yg selalu setia di wajahnya

CRANK CRANK

Tiba 2 rantai berpendar emas yg berasal dari Mito tiba menyerang Sandaime berniat menusuknya dengan ujung rantai yg tajam sedangkan Sandaime hanya bersiap menghindar atau menghalau serangan Mito akan tetapi dia terkejut karena tiba2 didepan nya ada kilat putih

BLITZZZ

TRANK TRANK

Dua rantai tadi yg berniat menusuk Hiruzen terpental karena ditangkis oleh orang yg muncul di hadapan Hiruzen membuat ia dan Orochimaru terkejut

'Bagaimana dia bisa datang secepat itu apakah ia menggunakan Hiraishin?' pikir Hiruzen dan Orochimaru dalam hati

'Dari armor dan topeng yg digunakan dia adalah anbu tapi warna armor-nya berbeda sebenarnya siapa dia baru kali ini aku melihat anbu ber-armor merah sepertinya, dan dari bahasa tubuhnya dia seorang anbu perempuan?' pikir Orochimaru menilai penampilan anbu didepan nya

"Ki-kitsune?" kata Hiruzen yg terkejut akan kedatangan Kitsune salah satu anbu spesial nya

"Bagaimana bisa..."

"Maaf sebelumnya Sandaime-sama nanti saya jelaskan yg terpenting adalah kita melawan musuh terlebih dahulu" kata Naruto yg tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Hiruzen

UHUK

'Walaupun chakra-ku tidak terlalu terkuras karena berkat chakra Kurama, tapi tubuhku belum bisa menerima jutsu ini' kata naruto dalam hati setelah ia batuk meski tidak didengar oleh Hiruzen yg ada di belakangnya yg ia rasa mungkin mengeluarkan darah karena ada rasa asin di indra pengecapnya

"Biarkan saya memanggil Taka-taicho dan Crow Sandaime-sama" sambung Naruto berusaha membuat suaranya tidak terdengar lirih, Hiruzen hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naruto dia akan menanti penjelasan Kitsune nanti setelah urusan Orochimaru selesai

"Baik lakukanlah Kitsune" perintah Hiruzen

"Hai Sandaime-sama" kata Naruto setelah itu ia membuka sedikit topeng nya tetapi tidak menampakkan wajahnya pada Orochimaru dan ia pun mengusap darah yg dikeluarkan mulutnya tadi dengan jempol kiri setelah itu ia mengoleskan pada telapak tangan kanannya dan ia pun merangkai hand seal dan menghentakkannya ke tanah

 **GYAKU KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**

Dan tiba muncul aksara Fuin dari tanah tadi dan tak lama ada asap tebal dari tempat aksara tadi

BBWWWOOOFFFF

Setelah asap itu menghilang Nampak-lah dua anbu ber-armor merah sama dengan Kitsune menggunakan topeng elang dan gagak berdiri di hadapan Kitsune setelah ia panggil tadi

"Maaf kan kami Sandaime-sama jika kami terlambat datang menolong" kata ketua tim Taka

"Tidak apa-apa Taka terima kasih sudah datang" balas Hiruzen

"Hai, itu adalah tugas kami Sandaime-sama" kata Taka aka Shisui

"Khu khu sepertinya anbu mu kali ini kuat2 yah sensei sampai2 bisa menembus kekkai yg dibuat oleh anak buah ku" tanya Orochimaru kepada Hiruzen

"Tentu saja Orochimaru anbu ku yg ada di hadapanmu kali ini bukanlah anbu biasa mereka aku sendiri yg merekrut nya, kekuatan mereka tidak bisa kau anggap remeh begitu saja" balas Hiruzen

"Khu khu biar berapa kuat pun para anbu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan para pion ku hahaha" kata Orochimaru sambil tertawa

"Kita liat saja nanti Orochimaru siapa yg lebih kuat anbu-ku atau Edo-Tensei mu, tapi sebelum itu lawanmu adalah aku" kata Hiruzen kepada Orochimaru yg ditanggapi senyum menyerigai oleh Orochimaru

"Taka aku serahkan Edo-Tensei kepada kalian biar Orochimaru aku sendiri yg melawannya, aku akan memberikan hukuman pada muridku yg tak tau diri itu" kata Sandaime

"Hai Sandaime-sama" kata Taka aka Shisui

Setelah itu Hiruzen melompat memisahkan diri dari anbu nya untuk bertarung dengan Orochimaru ditempat yg terpisah

Kembali ke tempat anbu spesial berada saat ini mereka sedang dihadapkan oleh Edo-Tensei Orochimaru yg tak lain merupakan para pendahulu mereka, saat ini anbu spesial sedang menyusun rencana penyerangan mereka

"Baiklah aku akan melawan Shodaime sedangkan Crow melawan Nindaime, dan Kitsune melawan Mito-sama, akan lebih baik jika kita membuat mereka bertarung ditempat yg berbeda mengingat kekuatan mereka yg memiliki level sendiri jika mereka bertarung ditempat yg sama maka akan sangat sulit mengalahkan mereka sekaligus, ada pertanyaan?" kata Shisui kepada rekannya

"Ano Taka-taicho, Crow ada baiknya kalian membawa kertas Fuin ini" kata Kitsune aka Naruto kepada anggota timnya

"Kertas apa ini Kitsune dan apa kegunaannya?" tanya Shisui kepada Naruto

"Kertas ini adalah Fuinjutsu yg kegunaannya untuk menyegel pergerakan lawan jutsu ini aku buat karena terinspirasi oleh Klan Nara yg mampu menyegel pergerakan musuh, dengan ini kalian bisa menghentikan pergerakan Edo-Tensei" kata Naruto

"Kalian tau kan jika Edo-Tensei tidak bisa dikalahkan karena jika tubuh Edo-Tensei terluka ia akan beregenerasi dengan cepat dengan sendirinya, Edo-Tensei tidak dapat dihentikan jika bukan oleh si pengguna Edo-Tensei sendiri, jadi jalan satu2nya adalah melumpuhkan pergerakan Edo-Tensei" sambung Naruto lagi menjelaskan maksud ia memberikan kertas itu

"Baiklah kami aku dan Crow dan akan menggunakannya untuk menyegel pergerakan lawan bukan begitu Crow?" kata Shisui kepada adiknya

"Hn" balas Crow aka Itachi

"Tapi sebelumnya apakah kau baik2 saja Kitsune stelah melakukan jutsu tadi?" tanya Shisui dengan nada khawatir kepada adiknya

"Hai, tenang saja Taka-taicho aku adalah ninja medis di Tim ini, jadi aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri jika aku terluka" kata Naruto berusaha membuat kakaknya tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi

"Jika begitu, baiklah kita berpisah di sini Crow, Kitsune hentikan para Edo-Tensei itu dan jika sudah selesai sebisa mungkin kalian membantu rekan yg lain, dan ingat pesanku hati2lah" pesan Shisui kepada rekan anbu nya

"Hai/Hn" balas Naruto dan Itachi dan kemudian mereka melompat menuju lawan bertarung mereka masing-masing

Setelah itu mereka memisahkan diri masing untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka dengan Shisui melawan Edo-Tensei Hashirama Senju, Crow melawan Edo-Tensei Tobirama Senju, dan Naruto melawan Edo-Tensei dari Mito Uzumaki

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N:

Hy hy hy Kitsune nongol lagi hehehe maaf ne jika kali ini Kitsune lama update nya soalnya Kitsune sibuk di dunia nyata jadinya tidak bisa up. Fic ini sudah lama Kitsune ketik setengahnya tapi baru bisa habisin nie fic saat ini juga, kesibukan Kitsune akhir2 ini bukan hanya karena tugas kuliah juga karena Kitsune ikut LDK1 selama 3 malam huh hanya satu kata untuk kegiatan itu yaitu menyiksa sudah dilakukan malam2 memaksa Kitsune harus nginap di kost temen terus banyak sekali suruhan para senior yg ngak jelas seperti pada malam terakhir kami di suruh nyebur di empang dan suruhan yg aneh lagi, kalian tau penderitaan Kitsune belum sampai disitu karena LDK itu baru ranah fakultas belum kejuruan sehingga LDK kejuruan masih menunggu didepan mata, hah...

Eh kok malah jadi curhat yah?, btw Kitsune ucapin banyak terima kasih yg sudah nunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan fic ini dan juga terima kasih banyak yg sudah nge-riview fic Kitsune bahkan yg nge-pm akun Kitsune buat cepat up dan tak bosannya Kitsune katakan lagi bahwa bagi Kitsune kalian adalah penyemangat Kitsune untuk lanjut nie fic terima kasih untuk semangat kalian semua untuk Kitsune

Dan yah hampir lupa maaf nee?, Kalo seandainya chapter kali ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader sekalian sekali lagi gomen ne?

Oh ia jangan lupa review yah?, itu aja dari Kitsune tunggu kelanjutan fic Kitsune selanjutnya yah?

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Jika begitu, baiklah kita berpisah di sini Crow & Kitsune hentikan para Edotensei itu dan jika sudah selesai sebisa mungkin kalian membantu rekan yg lain, dan ingat pesanku hati2lah" pesan Shisui kepada rekan anbu nya

"Hai/Hn" balas Naruto dan Itachi dan kemudian mereka melompat menuju lawan bertarung mereka masing-masing

Setelah itu mereka memisahkan diri masing untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka dengan Shisui melawan Edotensei Hashirama Senju, Itachi melawan Edotensei Tobirama Senju, dan Naruto melawan Edotensei dari Mito Uzumaki

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Milik MK Kitsune hanya ter** **obsesi dengan fic Chara Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, Oc, lifeMinaKushi, Membosankan, OverpowerNaru & femNaru**

 **Mungkin Chapter kali ini membosankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoyed**

Konoha mengalami kerusakan parah saat ini karena banyak bangunan mengalami kerusakan akibat ulah musuh yang memanggil hewan Kuchiyose berupa ular raksasa untuk menghancurkan bangunan dan juga membunuh para warga konoha sehingga korban yang tewas tidak dapat di cegah oleh desa banyak tangisan pilu dari warga yang kehilangan sanak keluarganya atau para Shinobi karena tewasnya rekan mereka

Berbicara mengenai hewan Kuchiyose, nampak ular berkepala tiga sedang menghancurkan bangunan desa, hewan besar itu merupakan Kuchiyose yang di panggil oleh musuh, saat ini Yondaime Hokage berusaha menghalau ular raksasa tersebut untuk masuk lebih jauh kedalam desa untuk melakukan kerusakan yang lebih parah bagi desanya

Tapi usahanya untuk menghalau musuh tampaknya akan sia2 karena ular yang dipanggil oleh musuh tidak hanya satu tapi lebih dari itu yang membuatnya kesusahan untuk menghalangi ular raksasa itu masuk kedalam desa lebih jauh

"Cih, bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa melumpuhkan semua Kuchiyose para musuh karena aku hanya sendiri ninja konoha tidak bisa banyak membantu" kata Minato sambil memikirkan rencana untuk membasmi ular raksasa tapi yang ia dapat kan hanya jalan buntu karena ular yang dipanggil musuh semakin lama semakin bertambah menurutnya

Tiba-tiba

"KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU"

BRUUUK

Terdengar teriakan sesorang menyebutkan jutsu-nya dan tak lama muncullah katak besar menimpa salah satu ular Kuchiyose musuh hingga mati

"Pertapa yang agung Jiraiya siap membantu konoha" kata seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang menjuntai ke bawah membawa gulungan besar di belakang punggungnya

"Jiraiya-sensei, syukurlah sensei datang aku tidak bisa menghalau hewan Kuchiyose ini sendiri dengan adanya sensei aku akan sangat terbantu" kata Minato sambil memandang Jiraiya penuh dengan rasa syukur

"Hohoho tenang saja Minato, sensei mu ini akan membantu, mari kita lawan hewan-hewan menyusahkan ini bersama" balas Jiraiya

"Hai sensei" kata Minato

Setelah itu Minato dan Jiraiya masing2 bekerja sama menghabisi hewan Kuchiyose musuh, mereka nampak berusaha keras agar hewan itu tidak membuat kerusakan yang lebih parah lagi bagi desa

* * *

Banyak Shinobi yang ada di konoha juga sedang bertarung untuk desa mereka yang tercinta termasuk para tetua klan di desa konoha

Seperti saat ini Fugaku dan Hiashi mereka melawan musuh dari Otogakure yang selalu datang seperti tidak ada akhirnya

"Jangan menyerah mereka hanya berdua sedangkan kita banyak terus serang mereka secara bersamaan" kata ninja oto

Setelah itu mereka menyerang Fugaku dan Hiashi secara bersamaan

 **Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu**

 **Kaiten**

Setelah itu musuh yang tadinya ingin menyerang mereka satu persatu mati semua akibat jutsu api dari Fugaku dan juga perisai cakra Hiashi

"Cih kalian terlalu meremehkan Uchiha dan Hyuga salah satu klan terkuat di konoha, bukan begitu Fugaku-san" kata Hiashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekannya

"Hn" balas Fugaku sambil memandang datar mayat musuh di depannya

Begitupun para pemimpin klan masing di konoha mereka juga ikut bertarung seperti dari klan Inuzuka terlihat saat ini Tsume bersama anaknya Hana serta beberapa anjing ninja di belakangnya berlari diatas atap menuju musuh di depannya, dan juga INOSHIKACHO yang terdiri dari Shikaku dari Nara, Inoichi dari Yamanaka dan juga Choza dari klan Akamichi, mereka merupakan tim yang bekerja sama melawan musuh dengan Shikaku dengan jurus bayangannya, Inoichi jurus penukar jiwanya dan Choza jurus pembesar tubuhnya. Di lain tempat juga ada dari klan Aburame dengan menyerang musuh dengan serangga mereka dan tak terkecuali ninja dari klan2 lainnya yang ada di konoha

Di sana juga ada para Jounin sensei seperti Kakashi dkk melawan musuh juga tak lupa para anbu baik itu anbu black ops yang dipimpin oleh anbu bersurai ungu dan juga anbu dari nee yang dipimpin oleh Danzo sendiri, serta jangan lupakan para genin yang berusaha mengevakuasi para penduduk dan tak jarang mereka juga menyerang musuh jika mengharuskan

* * *

Kita beralih pada keadaan Sandaime dimana saat ini ia sedang bertarung dengan Orochimaru, ia tampak siap dengan armour hitam yang dikenakannya dan terlihat ujung hiteate dari Sandaime yang ujungnya panjang menjuntai ke bawah berkibar di tiup angin, saat ini ia sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik lawannya yaitu Orochimaru sambil memegang senjatanya berupa tongkat yang katanya lebih keras dari berlian dan merupakan perwujudan dari hewan Kuchiyose Sandaime yaitu raja monyet Enma , sedangkan Orochimaru sendiri sedang memegang pedang Kusanagi pedang yang mampu memotong apapun di dunia dan dapat dikendalikan, entah senjata siapa yang paling kuat diantara senjata mereka

Saat ini mereka saling diam memperhitungkan serangan yang akan di lancar kan mereka masing2, dan tak lama kemudian keduanya bergerak secara bersamaan saling berhadapan

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Nampak hanya bayangan-bayangan saja yang dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa saking cepatnya mereka melemparkan serangan dan menangkis serang secara bersamaan, yang bisa didengar hanyalah dentingan benda logam yang saling bertubrukan

"Ku akui di usia mu yang sudah tua, anda masih bisa bertarung seperti dulu sensei, khu khu khu" kata Orochimaru sambil tertawa psikopat

"Jangan remeh kan guru mu ini Orochimaru aku akan memberikan pelajaran kepadamu karena telah berkhianat kepada desa" kata Hiruzen

"Hahaha... itu mustahil sensei, kau pikir aku ke sini tanpa persiapan sensei, aku sudah berubah, aku semakin kuat lebih kuat dari mu sensei, lagi pula aku sudah mengetahui jutsu-mu mustahil kau mengalahkan ku sensei, khu khu khu" kata Orochimaru dengan nada meremehkan

"Hahaha walaupun aku sudah mengetahui semua jutsu-ku karena sudah ku ajarkan semua kepadamu tapi ingatlah masih ada satu jutsu yang tidak kau ketahui, dan jutsu itu tidak ku ajarkan kepadamu dengan jutsu ini aku akan menghentikan mu meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun" balas Hiruzen akan perkataan Orochimaru

"Cih omong kosong kau tua bangka!, kau akan segera mati terima lah serangan ku hyaaaa" kata Orochimaru sambil berlari mengajukan pedangnya menuju Sandaime dan Sandaime sendiri sudah siap dengan serangan Orochimaru yang datang kepadanya

TRANK TRANK TRANK

* * *

Beralih pada anbu spesial Sandaime saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Edotensei para pendahulu mereka, dimana Taka aka Shisui melawan Shodaime Hashirama Senju sedangkan Crow aka Itachi melawan Nindaime Tobirama Senju dan untuk Kitsune aka Naruto melawan Mito Uzumaki yang merupakan istri dari mendiang Hashirama Senju yang juga tidak boleh diremehkan kekuatannya, sekarang bisa dikatakan tim anbu spesial melawan Senju family.

Anbu spesial saat ini mengerahkan semua kemampuannya karena lawan mereka saat ini tidak bisa di remeh-kan karena mereka adalah para pendahulu mereka dimana mereka memiliki kemampuan unik yaitu Hashirama bisa mengendalikan elemen kayu atau Mokuton, Tobirama mengendalikan elemen air tanpa segel dan Mito dapat mengeluarkan rantai chakra yang merupakan Kekkei-Genkai para Uzumaki yang legendaris

 **At Naruto VS Mito Place**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di hadapan Edotensei dari Mito Uzumaki dimana sang Edotensei berpenampilan rambut yang di cepol dua dengan tiara di atas kepala dan tanda di berlian di dahinya mirip Tsunade

"Sepertinya kau wanita dan masih anak2 apakah benar seperti itu anbu-san?" tanya Edotensei dari Mito

"Hai, Mito-sama" jawab Kitsune aka Naruto

"Kalau boleh bisakah kau melepas topeng mu aku ingin melihat seperti apa wajah dari orang yang akan ku lawan" kata Mito kepada Naruto

"Baiklah Mito-sama" kata Naruto sambil melepas topeng yang dikenakannya sehingga terlihat lah wajah rupawan dan bertambah begitu cantik karena Naruto mengenakan armor merah yang dikenakannya

"Sungguh cantik wajah mu nak, kau mirip Kushina ketika ia kecil dulu, apakah kau anaknya?" tanya Mito kepada Naruto

'Apa maksudnya?' pikir Naruto mendengar ucapan Mito kepadanya

"Hai, saya memang anaknya tapi saya hanyalah anak angkat, beliau bukanlah ibu kandung saya Mito-sama" jawab Naruto membalas pertanyaan Mito

"Souka benarkah?, kau cantik seperti dia dulu bahkan lebih cantik dari dia" kata Mito sambil tersenyum

CRANK CRANK CRANK

Nampak tiba-tiba muncul rantai dengan ujung yang runcing mirip tombak dari belakang Mito menuju Naruto untuk menyerang Naruto sedangkan Naruto sudah siap dengan pedang Yatsufusa yang ia genggam erat di tangannya

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Terdengar dentingan logam karena Naruto berhasil menghalau serangan Mito

"Tampaknya tubuhku sepertinya di kendalikan sepenuhnya oleh musuh, jutsu ciptaan Tobirama memang selalu merepotkan, baiklah nak serang lah aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu" kata Mito kepada Naruto

"Hai Mito-sama" jawab Naruto setelah itu ia berlari menuju Mito sambil memengang pedang Yatsufusa dengan kedua tangannya dengan menyampingkan di sebelah kanan

Saat Naruto berlari muncullah dua rantai dari belakang Mito untuk menghalangi pergerakan Naruto kepadanya

CRANK CRANK

SLAP SLAP

Tapi dengan sigap Naruto menghindari rantai yang hampir menusuk tubuhnya dengan cara menyampingkan tubuh ke-kiri dan ke-kanan dengan terus berlari dan ketika ia rasa sudah dekat dengan Mito ia mulai melompat menyiapkan pedangnya diatas kepala dan akan menebas nya ke tubuh Mito di bawahnya

SYUUUUT TRANKKKK

Tapi sayang sekali rantai Mito muncul tiba2 muncul menghalangi serangan Naruto tadi setelah itu tak lama kemudian muncul satu rantai lagi dari belakang Mito yang siap menusuk tubuh Naruto yang sedang di atasnya beradu dengan rantai satunya lagi

CRANK

BRUKKK BOOM

Tampak asap debu mengepul setelah serangan rantai Mito menghantam tanah tapi setelah asap debu itu menghilang tidak tampak tubuh Naruto yang hancur karena serangan tadi

BLITZZZZ

Sedangkan di lain tempat nampak kilat putih munculkan tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tidak jauh dari tempat Mito menyerang tadi

'Huh hampir saja seandainya aku tidak menggunakan Hiraishin di waktu yang tepat pasti tubuhku sudah hancur, tapi chakra ku semakin terkuras karena jutsu tadi aku harus lebih berhati-hati dan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepatnya' pikir Naruto sambil mengamati Mito yang menjadi lawannya

"Hebat juga kau nak bukankah jutsu perpindahan tadi mirip dengan jutsu ciptaan Tobirama?" tanya Mito kepada Naruto yang tak jauh didepannya

"Benar Mito-sama jutsu tadi adalah jutsu Hiraishin merupakan jutsu andalan Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze yang ia sempurnakan dari jutsu Tobirama-sama" jawab Naruto

"Jika kau bisa menggunakannya berarti kau bisa fuinjutsu ia kan?" tanya Mito lagi

"Hai Mito-sama" jawab Naruto

"Sungguh luar biasa anak sehebat dirimu bisa menggunakan jutsu andalan para Uzumaki di usia yang masih terbilang belia ini" kata Mito Uzumaki memuji kehebatan Naruto

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Mito-sama saya sangat tersanjung dengan perkataan anda" jawab Naruto

"Kau sungguh luar biasa nak tapi apa boleh bertanya apakah kau seorang Uzumaki nak?, karena dari kehebatan mu menggunakan fuinjutsu sepertinya kau memilki ciri2 seorang Uzumaki karena hanya orang2 Uzumaki lah yang dapat belajar fuinjutsu dengan cepat" tanya Mito lagi

"Maaf Mito-sama saya bukanlah Uzumaki tapi seorang Uchiha" kata Naruto setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya

Sringggg

Dan tak lama setelah ia membuka matanya tampaklah mata sharingan mata merah dengan tiga tamoe di dalamnya, Mito sungguh terkejut melihat anak yang di depannya, ia tak menyangka gadis kecil di depannya merupakan seorang Uchiha

'Tidak kusangka dia seorang Uchiha, dengan kemampuan sharingan di tambah fuinjutsu dan kenjutsu yang digunakannya tadi dia merupakan ninja yang hebat, benar2 seorang prodigy, tapi... aku sedikit merasakan chakra Uzumaki di dalam tubuhnya?, bagaimana mungkin' pikir Mito sambil memandang Naruto dengan takjub ia bisa merasakan chakra Uzumaki dalam tubuh Naruto karena ia cukup lama tinggal di Uziogakure dan ia merasakan chakra yang sama di dalam tubuh Naruto dengan penduduk Uziogakure tempat orang2 klan Uzumaki tinggal dulu

"Tidak kusangka kau seorang Uchiha nak, tapi aku berpesan jangan sombong dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang nak karena diatas langit masih ada langit gunakanlah kekuatanmu itu hanya untuk kebaikan" pesan Mito kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja Mito-sama pesan anda akan selalu saya ingat" kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sedangkan Mito hanya tersenyum hangat meski tampak menyeramkan dengan tubuh Edotensei nya

"Kau anak yang baik nak, nah mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita" kata Mito kepada Naruto

* * *

 **At Itachi VS Tobirama Place**

Beralih pada tempat pertarungan Tobirama dan Itachi saat ini mereka sedang terlibat pertarungan sengit

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Mereka saling menangkis serangan dengan senjata yang mereka pegang masing-masing, setelah mereka menangkis serangan Tobirama pun menjauhkan diri dari Itachi dan merapal hand-seal

 **Suiton: Suishoha**

Muncullah muntahan air dari mulut Tobirama setelah tadi ia menyebutkan jutsu nya

 **Katon: Hibarashi**

Muncul juga dinding api jutsu yang di keluarkan Itachi untuk menghalangi jutsu Tobirama tadi sehingga uap banyak muncul karena kedua jutsu tadi bertubrukan

Karena merasa jutsu nya tidak berguna ia mulai merapal hand-seal baru dengan jutsu ini Tobirama bisa menyerang Itachi dari kegelapan

 **Genjutsu: Kokuang No Jutsu**

Dan tak lama kemudian tempat di sekitar Itachi menjadi gelap

BUGH BUAGH BUGH

Serangan bertubi Itachi dapatkan dari Tobirama karena ia tidak bisa melihat apa2, karena merasa terdesak Itachi pun menutup matanya dan membuka kembali matanya menampakkan mata sharingan-nya

 **Genjutsu: Kai**

Dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah bisa melihat karena ia sudah mematahkan genjutsu dari Tobirama

"Seperti yang diharapkan mata sharingan dapat mematahkan genjutsu apapun, sungguh mata yang sangat hebat untuk orang Uchiha yang arogan seperti kalian" kata Tobirama dengan nada dingin entah alasan apa selama ini ia sangat membenci orang2 Uchiha

"Saya anggap itu pujian dari anda Nindaime-sama" balas Itachi sedangkan Tobirama hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum sinis

'Aku harus cepat menghentikan pertarungan ini dan membantu yang lainnya, ini akan menguntungkan ku karena Nindaime tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sepenuhnya, aku harus segera menyegel pergerakan Nindaime dengan kertas Fuin yang diberikan Naruto tadi' pikir Itachi menyusun rencana menyerang Tobirama

Setelah itu ia kembali menyerang Tobirama dan berusaha menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepatnya

 **"** **Katon: Dai Endan"** kata Itachi mengeluarkan jutsu peluru api menuju Tobirama

* * *

 **At Shisui VS Hashirama Place**

Saat ini di tempat Shisui dan Hashirama bertarung tumbuh banyak pohon2 yang merupakan jutsu buatan dari Hashirama melawan Shisui

 **Katon: Housenka No Jutsu**

Teriak Shisui menyebutkan jutsu nya untuk menyerang Hashirama tapi Hashirama dapat menangkis serangan Shisui dengan elemen kayunya

 **Mokuton: Mokujoheki**

Setelah serangan Shisui digagalkan Hashirama ia terus merapal hand-seal baru

 **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan**

Kemudian muncullah tanaman mulai dari pohon2 yang merambat tumbuh dengan cepat menuju Shisui sedangkan Shisui terpaksa menangkis serangan Hashirama dengan cara menebas tumbuhan itu dengan tonto nya yang sudah ia aliri chakra

"Meskipun Shodaime tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya tapi tetap saja ia lawan yang cukup merepotkan" kata Shisui di sela-sela ia menangkis tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang seperti tidak ada habisnya menuju padanya

SYUUT JRASH SYUUT JRASH

"Sepertinya pertarungan ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" kata Shisui lagi sambil memperhatikan Hashirama yang terus mengeluarkan jutsu kepadanya tidak memberikan kesempatan dirinya untuk membalas serangan

* * *

Kembali keempat pertarungan Naruto dan Mito saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha mendekati Mito untuk menyegel tubuh Mito tapi tampaknya usahanya sia2 karena rantai chakra Mito terus menghalangi ia mendekat dan terus menyerangnya tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya menyerang balik

'Aku harus memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkannya tapi apa?' kata Naruto dalam hati memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk mengalahkan Mito sambil menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan Mito Uzumaki

TRANK TRANK TRANK

'Pertama-tama aku harus menjebak nya setelah itu membuat ia terkejut dengan begitu ada jeda waktu untuk menghentikan serangannya dan kemudian aku akan menyegel pergerakannya' pikir Naruto

Naruto pun melompat agak jauh dari target dan setelah agak jauh ia mulai menyarungkan pedangnya

"Ada apa nak kenapa kau menyarungkan pedangmu?" tanya Mito yang hanya di tanggapi senyum manis oleh Naruto

"Nak cepat gunakan pedangmu kalau tidak aku bisa menyerang mu" kata Mito tapi terlambat karena rantai chakra nya sudah meluncur ke tubuh Naruto siap menusuknya tetapi Naruto tetap tersenyum seolah-olah dia pasrah mati

"APA YG KAU LAKUKAN NAK CEPAT MENGHINDAAAAR!" teriak Mito tetapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto

SYHHHUUUU JRRAAASSSHHH - FLAP FLAP KWAK KWAK KWAK KWAK

Melihat tubuh Naruto tertusuk rantai chakra nya membuat Mito begitu terkejut dan merasa bersalah tapi keterkejutan nya bertambah ketika tubuh Naruto yang tadi tertusuk terurai menjadi gagak yang banyak dan terbang mengitari dirinya

Gagak2 yang tebang mengitari Mito satu persatu terbang dan menukik tajam menuju Mito dan berubah puluhan kunai yang datang siap menyerang Mito sedangkan ia hanya pasrah menerima, lagi pula dia Edotensei dia bisa beregenerasi kembali

SYUUU JRASH2 JRASH2 JRASH2 JRASH2

Tubuh Mito yang tadinya banyak luka gores akibat kunai tadi perlahan-lahan mulai beregenerasi kembali dan tak lama kemudian didepan Mito berkumpul gagak2 dan mulai membentuk tubuh Naruto

"Kau tau nak ku akui kau memang hebat kau membuatku terkejut tadi, akan tetapi kau harus tau bahwa serangan tadi tidak akan mempan padaku karena tubuhku adalah Edotensei tubuhku bisa beregenerasi kembali" jelas Mito

"Saya tau bahwa tubuh Edotensei mampu beregenerasi itulah sebabnya saya menggunakan jutsu tadi" kata Naruto

"Apa maksudmu nak?, bukankah serangan tadi sia2 karena aku mampu meregenerasi tubuhku" tanya Mito

"Jutsu tadi bukanlah untuk menyerang anda Mito-sama tetapi bertujuan untuk menyegel pergerakan anda, coba gerakkan tubuh anda apakah anda bisa" kata Naruto

"Eh, benar tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakkan apa yang kau lakukan nak?" tanya Mito lagi

"Mito-sama coba lihat dibawah anda, tepatnya di bayangan anda?" kata Naruto

Setelah itu Mito mulai menggerakkan bola matanya melihat ke bawah dan terlihatlah bayangannya di ikat dengan aksara Fuin yang berpusat dari kunai yang digunakan Naruto menyerangnya tadi yg menancap di tanah dekat dengan kakinya

"Fuin?, apakah kunai itu diberikan fuinjutsu?" tanya Mito

"Benar Mito-sama fuinjutsu tadi adalah jutsu yang aku buat karena terinspirasi dari kemampuan klan nara menghentikan pergerakan dengan bayangan seseorang, nah sekarang adalah waktunya menyegel kembali jiwa anda" jelas Naruto sambil membuka sarung pedangnya dan menyiapkan Yatsufusa untuk menyegel jiwa dari Mito

"Kau sungguh hebat nak aku senang di kehidupan kedua ini aku bisa bertemu dan bertarungan dengan mu, tapi sebelum kau menyegel ku bisakah kau memberitahu siapa namamu nak?" tanya Mito

"Namaku Uchiha Naruto Mito-sama saya juga merasa senang sekaligus tersanjung bisa bertarung dangan anda Mito-sama" balas Naruto sambil mendekat ke tubuh Edotensei Mito

"Nak sebelum tubuh ku disegel biarkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu bahwa kau memiliki chakra seorang Uzumaki" jelas Mito

"Apa maksud anda Mito-sama bukankah saya seorang Uchiha" kata Naruto

"Nak, coba pikirkan bukankah kau seorang ninja sensorik seperti ku dan juga kau mampu belajar fuinjutsu dengan cepat begitu mudah ia kan? Itu membuktikan bahwa kamu adalah seorang Uzumaki" tanya Mito lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau" tanya Naruto

"Untuk ninja sensorik apalagi seperti kita mengetahui kemampuan orang lain itu mudah bukankah begitu?, dan perlu aku jelaskan nak wanita dalam klan Uzumaki rata2 memiliki kemampuan sensorik dan mampu membangkitkan Kekkei-Genkai Uzumaki yaitu Kango-Fusa" jelas Mito

"Kango-Fusa?" tanya Naruto

"Yah Kango-Fusa adalah kemampuan untuk memanipulasi chakra dan membentuknya menjadi rantai untuk menyerang sekaligus melumpuhkan lawan, seperti rantai yang muncul dari punggungku tadi, nah sebagai Uzumaki aku minta kau untuk membangkit nya kau bisa ke reruntuhan Uzio untuk mempelajari tentang caranya membangkitkan Kekkei-Genkai itu tempatnya dekat dengan perbatasan Nami no kuni di sana pasti ada gulungan yang disembunyikan tentang jutsu-jutsu seorang Uzumaki, dan hanya Uzumaki-lah yang dapat membukanya kamu hanya perlu menemukannya dan mempelajari semua jutsu Uzumaki baik itu fuinjutsu atau pun Kango-Fusa" kata Mito sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mencerna perkataan Mito yang baginya tak masuk akal

"Nak percayalah dengan ucapan ku ini nak karena aku merasakan chakra Uzumaki dalam tubuhmu nak meski itu sedikit samar2, nah sekarang segel-lah tubuh Edotensei ini" kata Mito Naruto pun segera melakukan perintah Mito dengan cara mengayuhkan pedangnya ke tubuh Mito

 **Yatsufusa: Fuin**

SYUUUU JLEB - SRINGGGGG

Tubuh Edotensei Mito pun bercahaya dan perlahan-lahan tubuh Mito terkelupas berubah menjadi kertas

"Nak aku ingin sekali menjadikan mu murid ku dan mengajarkan mu banyak jutsu ku karena aku menyukai mu sejak kita bertarung kau anak yang baik, jenius dan cantik pasti kau akan menjadi orang hebat kelak nak, ingat pesanku datanglah ke reruntuhan Uzumaki dan cari gulungan jutsu untuk membangkitkan Kekkei-Genkai Kango-Fusa, sayonara" kata Mito setelah itu semua tubuhnya berubah kertas dan menyisakan mayat ninja oto yang Naruto tusuk dengan pedangnya

'Apakah benar perkataan Mito-sama tadi apa benar aku memiliki chakra Uzumaki?...'

'hah daripada memikirkan perkataan Mito-sama lebih baik aku menyusul membantu yang lain' pikir Naruto pun mengenakan topeng Kitsune nya kembali dan setelah itu ia pergi menyusul rekan anbu nya yang lain

* * *

Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusul Itachi terlebih dahulu di sana ia melihat bahwa Nindaime sudah Itachi lumpuhkan dengan kertas Fuin yang ia berikan tadi sebelumnya, tidak ingin menunda waktu, Naruto pun menyegel jiwa Nindaime dengan Yatsufusa seperti yang ia lakukan pada Mito tadi, kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk menemui Shisui yang sedang bertarung dangan Hashirama untuk membantunya

Di sana nampak ia melihat Shisui kepayahan menghalau serangan Mokuton Shodaime

TAP TAP

Muncullah dua anbu di samping Shisui

"Tampaknya kau butuh bantuan taicho" kata Crow aka Itachi

"Seperti yang kau lihat Shodaime bukanlah lawan yang dapat dianggap remeh meski tanpa kekuatan sepenuhnya" jelas Taka aka Shisui

"Apakah Taka taicho butuh memulihkan chakra taicho?, Kitsune siapa membantu" tanya Kitsune aka Naruto

"Tidak perlu Kitsune hemat lah chakra mu untuk membantu Sandaime nanti" kata Shisui

"Hai" jawab Naruto

"Kalian bantulah aku mengalahkan Hashirama Crow dan aku akan menghalau serangannya Hashirama sedangkan untukmu Kitsune jika ada kesempatan segel Shodaime dengan pedangmu mengerti?" jelas Shisui memberikan instruksi pada rekannya

"Hai/Hn" jawab keduanya

"Baiklah laksanakan!" kata Shisui setelah itu mereka masing2 siap mengeluarkan jutsu mereka

 **Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu**

 **Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu**

Teriak Shisui dan Itachi mengarahkan jutsu apinya ke Hashirama

 **Mokuton: Mokujoheki**

Jutsu Shisui dan Itachi gagal karena dinding kayu yang dibuat oleh Hashirama setelah itu Hashirama beradu taijutsu dengan Shisui dan Itachi

TAP BUAGH

Hashirama terkena tendangan dari Shisui sehingga membuatnya terlempar menuju arah Naruto dan di sana Naruto sudah siap dengan pedang yang ia genggam dengan erat

 **Yatsufusa: Fuin**

SYUUUT JLEB - SRINGGGG

Tubuh Hashirama bercahaya dan tak lama kemudian jiwanya tersegel berkat pedang Naruto

"Huh benar2 Edotensei yang merepotkan nah sekarang ayo kita ke Sandaime untuk membantunya" kata Shisui kepada rekannya yang dijawab anggukan oleh mereka

BOFT BOFT BOFT

Ketiganya pun menghilang menggunakan Shunshin menyisakan kepulan asap sebagai bekas perpindahan mereka

* * *

BOFT BOFT BOFT TAP TAP TAP

Ketiganya pun tiba ditempat Sandaime melawan Orochimaru tak jauh dari pertarungan, mereka melihat saat ini tubuh Sandaime ditusuk dengan pedang Kusanagi yang dikendalikan oleh Orochimaru dengan kedua jarinya dan berusaha di tahan oleh Kuchiyose Enma, tidak hanya itu nampak keluar chakra dari perut Sandaime seolah-olah menarik paksa chakra Orochimaru

"Kalian tahu jutsu apa yang di gunakan Sandaime?" tanya Shisui kepada rekannya

"Jangan bilang jutsu itu Shiki Fujin!" kata Naruto terkejut

"Shiki Fujin bukankah itu jutsu terlarang dari fuinjutsu?" tanya Shisui

"Benar itu Shiki Fujin coba gunakan sharingan kalian" instruksi Itachi

Shisui dan Naruto pun mengaktifkan sharingan mereka masing2 dan betapa terkejut nya mereka melihat dewa kematian berada di belakang Sandaime

"Kita harus menggagalkan jutsu Sandaime kalo tidak beliau akan mati" kata Shisui

Sedangkan bersama dengan Hiruzen dan Orochimaru saat ini mereka sedang diam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Orochimaru mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin entah mengapa dirinya merasa takut seperti dewa kematian berada dekat dengannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan pak tua?, apa yang akan kau lakukan!" teriak Orochimaru yang takut karena sejak tadi tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan

"Hahaha tenang saja Orochimaru sebentar lagi kau akan mati bersamaku" jawab Orochimaru

"Tidak akan kubiarkan" kata Orochimaru setelah itu ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua jarinya berusaha untuk membuat pedang Kusanagi menusuk Hiruzen lebih dalam agar jutsu yang entah apa yang dikeluarkan Hiruzen gagal

"Cough..." terlihat Sandaime memuntahkan darah

"Tampaknya jutsu ini tidak bisa aku gunakan untuk mengambil jiwamu tapi setidaknya dengan jutsu ini aku bisa mengambil kedua tanganmu agar tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi" kata Hiruzen

"Hentikan orang tua pikun!, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu melakukan sesuatu seenaknya" teriak Orochimaru Sandaime hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan mantan muridnya

"Terlambat **SHIKI FUJIN: FUIN** " kata Hiruzen kemudian tangan Orochimaru tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi

"Apa yang kau lakukan pak tua hah!" kata Orochimaru merancau sedangkan Sandaime perlahan-lahan matanya mulai tertutup kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh

Sebelum terjatuh tubuh Sandaime di tangkap oleh Itachi

"Sepertinya kita terlambat beliau sudah menggunakannya" kata Itachi Orochimaru yang di sana segera melarikan diri karena tidak ingin di tangkap oleh anbu Sandaime dengan bantuan dengan bawahannya yang membopong dirinya

"Cih sial mereka meloloskan diri bagaimana ini kita gagal menyelamatkan Sandaime" kata Shisui dengan nada kecewa

"Tidak masih belum terlambat sebelum kesadaran beliau menghilang aku masih bisa menggagalkan jurus ini karena aku sudah mengembangkan Shiki Fuin" kata Naruto

"Apa maksudmu jangan bilang kau ingin menghentikan jutsu ini?" tanya Itachi

"Benar meski taruhannya nyawaku sendiri karena jutsu ini akan menguras chakra dan tentu saja chakra yg dihisap tidaklah sedikit" terang Naruto

"Apakah kau sudah gila jangan lakukan itu Kitsune kau telah menggunakan Hiraishin tadi ditambah jika kau melakukan jutsu ini kau bisa mati" kata Shisui berusaha melarang Naruto

"Tidak ada pilihan lain maafkan aku Oniichan!" kata Naruto setelah itu ia merapal hand-seal dan menyebutkan jutsu dengan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada tubuh Sandaime

 **SHIKI FUJIN: KAI**

BHOOOOWFFFFFF

Setelah menyebutkan jutsu naruto tadi muncul kembali dewa kematian di belakang naruto kemudian dewa kematian membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan chakra dari sandaime dan chakra tadi menuju tubuh sandaime yang tak sadarkan diri dan lemudina tiba2 chakra naruto terhisap kedalam tubuh dewa kematian menggantikan chakra sandaime

"AAARRRRGHHHHH" teriak Naruto karena chakranya tertarik paksa

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun pingsan membuat kedua orang yang di sana menjadi tambah panik karena melihat tubuh Naruto pingsan mereka berfikir Naruto gagal melakukan jutsunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai-hai balik lagi ama Kitsune hehehe gomen lama update nya soalnya sibuk di dunia nyata hehehe dan terima kasih buat para reader yang menunggu dan menantikan kelanjutan chapter ini maaf yah kalau seandainya chapter kali ini jelek hehehe.

Dan terkhusus buat para reader, yang follow & fav and review fic Kitsune, Kitsune ucapin banyak terima kasih karena itu membuat Kitsune semangat ngelanjutin fic Kitsune hehehe, hm apa lagi yah? oh ia buat para reader kira2 nama yang keren buat anbu spesial Sandaime apa yah?, apakah tetap anbu spesial atau ada nama yang lain seperti nama Anbu Nee-nya Danzo atau Anbu Black Ops-nya Konoha, pokoknya itu saja jangan lupa review untuk melihat kelanjutan Fic Kitsune oke?

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Cih sial mereka meloloskan diri bagaimana ini kita gagal menyelamatkan Sandaime" kata Shisui dengan nada kecewa

"Tidak masih belum terlambat sebelum kesadaran beliau menghilang aku masih bisa menggagalkan jurus ini karena aku sudah mempelajari fuinjutsu dengan segel Shiki" kata Naruto

"Apa maksudmu jangan bilang kau ingin menghentikan jutsu ini?" tanya Itachi

"Benar meski taruhannya nyawaku sendiri?" terang Naruto

"Apakah kau sudah gila jangan lakukan itu Kitsune kau telah menggunakan Hiraishin tadi ditambah jika kau melakukan jutsu ini kau bisa mati" kata Shisui berusaha melarang Naruto

"Tidak ada pilihan lain maafkan aku Oniichan!" kata Naruto setelah itu ia merapal hand-seal dan menyebutkan jutsu dengan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada tubuh Sandaime

 **SHIKIFUJIN: KAI**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto juga ikut pingsan membuat kedua orang yang di sana menjadi tambah panik karena melihat tubuh Naruto pingsan mereka berfikir Naruto gagal

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Andai saya anak Mbah MK mungkin saja Naruto diwariskan pada saya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:Seperti biasa: Typo, Oc, lifeMinaKushi, Membosankan, OverpowerNaru & femNaru**

 **Mungkin Chapter kali ini membosankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoyed**

Tampak di dalam kamar rumah sakit ter baringan gadis cantik mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, meskipun tertidur cukup lama kecantikan yang ia miliki tidaklah berkurang sama sekali, malahan bertambah seiring waktu ia seperti malaikat yang tertidur selama ribuan tahun dengan aura magis di sekitarnya, di samping gadis itu jendela di buka sehingga cahaya matahari pagi masuk di cela-cela jendela menyinari tubuh sang gadis sehingga tampak tubuh di sekitar sang gadis itu bercahaya, ditambah dengan hembusan angin lembut yang kadang menerbangkan sedikit helai-an rambut sang gadis yang tergerai menambah kesan angelic pada gadis itu, setiap makhluk pasti akan memuji paras kecantikan sang gadis jika melihat sang gadis yang terbaring dari sana, itu terbukti dengan setiap orang yang datang selalu terpukau di depan pintu mengagumi kesan yang ia lihat sebelum ingin menjenguk sang gadis yang terbaring di dalamnya

Sang gadis saat ini sedang sendiri dalam kamarnya penjaga sang gadis saat ini sedang mengurus administrasi obat yang akan di berikan untuk kesembuhan sang gadis, di tengah kesendirian perlahan jari tengah sang gadis bergerak membuktikan bahwa sang gadis mulai sadari dari tidur panjangnya

"Enguh..."

Erangan merdu meluncur halus dari bibir sang gadis perlahan tapi pasti sang gadis mulai membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata biru yang indah seperti batu safir meskipun tampak sayu karena sang gadis masih dalam keadaan lemah

Setelah kesadaran sang gadis terkumpul semua ia mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya dan ia yakin bahwa saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit, karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya ia mulai berusaha untuk bangkit dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang ia kenakan

 **'** **Syukurlah kit kau sudah sadar' kata suara yang tiba menggema dalam inner sang gadis**

'Kurama?, apa yang terjadi?' kata Naruto membalas perkataan Kurama

 **'** **Kau pingsan kit kehabisan chakra setelah membatalkan jutsu yang di keluarkan Sandaime, untung di saat terakhir aku mengalirkan chakra-ku pada mu kalau tidak kau pasti hanya tinggal nama saja sekarang' kata Kurama**

'Benarkah?, kalau begitu aku berhutang nyawa padamu terima kasih Kurama!' kata Naruto

 **'** **Tidak usah berterima kasih kit itu sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga mu aku, kan partner mu' kata Kurama**

'Tapi tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan ku Kurama' kata Naruto membantah perkataan Kurama

 **'** **Dasar keras kepala sudahlah kit aku mau tidur' kata Kurama memutus mind link secara sepihak**

Dari luar tampak Naruto sedang melamun karena sedang berbicara dengan Kurama, tapi perlahan kesadaran Naruto kembali karena Kurama sudah memutus pembicaraan

"Dasar Kurama tsundare, orang berterima kasih malah balasnya seperti orang marah2 tapi Kurama yang dengan sifat tsundare nya nampak lucu hehehe" kata Naruto sambil tertawa

CLEK KRIEEEEET

Perlahan seseorang membuka pintu membuat Naruto yang tadinya asik dengan dunianya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang membuka pintu dan terlihat lah di sana Shisui nisan-nya sedang memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi setengah terkejut

Shisui sendiri yang melihat adiknya mulai sadar ia segera menghampiri adiknya

"Naru kau sudah sadar?, yokatta! Kau tidak tau betapa khawatir nya Niichan padamu" kata Shisui sambil mendekap tubuh naru dalam pelukannya dan perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukannya

"Maafkan naru Niichan, karena telah merepotkan Niichan" kata Naruto kepada Niichan nya

"Kau berkata apa naru!?, kau tidak merepotkan ku sama sekali, saat ini aku senang karena kamu sudah sadar" jawab Shisui

"Niichan berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Naruto kepada Shisui

"4 hari naru" jawab Shisui

"Bagaimana keadaan Sandaime Niichan?" tanya Naruto lagi Shisui nampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dia tidak ingin membuat adiknya kecewa

"Dia tidak apa2 naru, hanya saja dia koma entah kapan ia akan sadar" kata Shisui melihat adiknya menundukkan kepalanya membuat ia prihatin pada adiknya

"Tapi tidak apa2 naru bukankah dia masih hidup" kata Shisui mencoba menghibur sang adik Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum sedikit seraya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ano Niichan..." kata Naruto seraya mengantung ucapannya

"Ia ada apa Naru?" tanya Shisui

"Hm... apa benar di dalam tubuhku ada chakra Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto membuat Shisui terkejut

'Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahuinya apakah dia sudah tau kebenaran tentangnya?' pikir Shisui khawatir

"Kenapa Naru bertanya seperti itu?" kata Shisui memandang Naruto dengan serius

"Saat bertarung dengan Mito-sama beliau sempat mengatakan bahwa dalam tubuhku ia merasakan chakra seorang Uzumaki" kata Naruto sambil menunduk dirinya takut dengan Niichan-nya yang serius

"Naru jika Niichan berkata bahwa benar Naru memiliki chakra Uzumaki apakah kamu akan bertanya mengapa kamu memiliki chakra seorang Uzumaki?" kata Shisui Naruto yang ditanya hanya diam

"..."

"Naru... benar yang dikatakan oleh Mito-sama bahwa kamu memiliki chakra seorang Uzumaki karena kamu adalah seorang Uzumaki" kata Shisui Naruto yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut tapi tidak tapi di mata Shisui karena saat ini ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Tapi kamu harus ingat Naru kamu juga adalah seorang Uchiha karena kamu memiliki sharingan, dan untuk alasan kenapa kamu memiliki seorang chakra seorang Uzumaki"

"Dan Niichan rasa belum saatnya kamu mengetahuinya yang penting untuk saat ini kamu adalah adik Niichan,kamu percayakan pada Niichan?" tanya Shisui lagi, Naruto yang sebelumnya menundukkan kepalanya mulai memandang Shisui dengan anggukan pasti, dia pasti akan percaya apapun itu pada Niichan-nya tersayang

'Naru bukannya Niichan ingin menyembunyikan kebenarannya darimu tapi Niichan tidak ingin kamu bersedih karena mengetahui bahwa kamu sebenarnya anak Minato yang dibuang, biarlah rahasia ini Niichan simpan sampai mati dan jika pun terungkap suatu saat nanti, Niichan berharap kamu kuat menghadapinya' kata Shisui dalam hati seraya memandang Naruto sendu

"Hai Niichan, Naru percaya pada Niichan, dan apa maksud Niichan untuk saat ini, Naru akan menjadi adik Niichan selamanya" kata Naruto seraya tersenyum hangat kepada kakaknya biar bagaimanapun Shisui adalah sosok pahlawan baginya karena dari kecil dialah yang merawat dirinya, ia tidak akan bertanya tentang asal-usulnya yang membuat Niichan-nya bersedih, cukuplah dirinya bersama dengan Niichan-nya saja itu sudah membuatnya bahagia

Setelah itu Shisui dan Naruto mulai berbincang-bincang seputar keadaan Naruto melupakan pembicaraan serius tadi

 **SKIP TIME**

Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu Naruto berada di rumah sakit dan ia sudah di perbolehkan pulang oleh pihak di rumah sakit, Naruto pikir jika ia akan terbebas rasa bosan jika sudah keluar dari sana nyatanya ia bertambah bosan karena biarpun dia keluar dari rumah sakit tetap saja dia tidak melakukan apa-apa karena Niichan-nya Shisui melarang ia melakukan pekerjaan rumah karena ia masih menganggap Naruto sakit sehingga sangat tersiksa dengan rasa bosannya dan di per parah dengan tidak adanya misi yang ia terima karena desa dalam kondisi pemulihan pasca perang dengan desa Otogakure

Kebosanan Naruto kadang ia obati dengan membantu di rumah sakit atau dengan membaca di perpustakaan, kadang teman se-akademi-nya mengajak ia berpesta bersama dengan mengunjungi restoran dan kedai makanan di konoha tapi ia tolak dengan halus karena menurutnya itu hanya menghamburkan uang, ia lebih memanfaatkan waktunya dengan berlatih dengan Shisui atau Itachi kadang juga ia berlatih meningkatkan kemampuan kenjutsu-nya atau ninjutsu, tetapi yang paling sering ia lakukan akhir2 ini adalah membantu pihak rumah sakit dan berkunjung ke perpustakaan konoha untuk membaca

 **At Hokage Room**

Sementara itu di ruang Hokage terjadi pembicaraan serius antara murid dan guru yaitu Minato dan Jiraiya

"Sulit di percaya sensei masih hidup setelah mengaktifkan jurus pemanggil dewa kematian beliau benar-benar seorang profesor ninja" kata Jiraiya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari muridnya

"begitu pun dengan ku sensei aku tidak percaya, tapi yang lebih hebat menurut ku adalah anbu rekrutan Sandaime menurut cerita anbu konoha, Sandaime di bantu oleh anbu-nya yang ia panggil anbu spesial dan menurut ku benar-benar spesial karena kehebatan ketiga anbu itu mereka dapat mengalahkan Edo-Tensei dari para pendahulu kita yaitu Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, dan Mito Uzumaki" seru Minato

"Benar luar biasa walaupun Edo-Tensei tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya tapi tetap saja Edo-Tensei yang dihadapi bukanlah Edo-Tensei biasa mereka adalah pendahulu kita dan bahkan diantara mereka adalah dewa Shinobi" kata Jiraiya

"Benar sensei mereka sangat hebat mungkin dengan adanya mereka misi tingkat s dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah oleh mereka, tapi sayang sekali tidak ada yang tahu siapa mereka dan mereka hanya menerima perintah dari Sandaime-sama sendiri dan beliau saat ini sedang koma" kata Minato menyayangkan nasib Sandaime

"Lupakan yang tadi, jadi berapa lama lagi sensei akan tinggal di konoha?" tanya Minato kepada Jiraiya yang sedang duduk menyender di jendela sambil memperhatikan anak2 bermain bersama

"Sudah ku bilang kan Minato aku tidak akan lama di sini, aku hanya akan sebentar menetap di sini memangnya ada apa?" tanya balik Jiraiya

"Sebenarnya aku ada permintaan kepada sensei" kata Minato

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Jiraiya

"Bisakah sensei membawa Tsunade-hime kembali ke desa?, saat ini keberadaan beliau sebagai medic-nin terhebat di dunia Shinobi sangat dibutuhkan desa ini karena beliau dapat membantu memulihkan keadaan desa" jelas Minato

"Baiklah aku terima misi ini tapi biarkan aku membawa dua orang dalam perjalananku ini?" kata Jiraiya

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan sensei aku akan mengizinkan sensei membawa dua anbu bersama sensei dalam menjalani misi ini" kata Minato

"Tidak Minato, kamu tidak usah repot2 memberikan anbu mu itu dalam misi ku kali ini, aku hanya ingin membawa dua orang pilihan ku sendiri yaitu Namikaze Menma, dan Uchiha Naruto" kata Jiraiya

"Aku bingung kenapa sensei menginginkan Menma dan Naruto bersama dalam misi ini?" tanya Minato

"Kau tau aku memilih Menma karena dalam perjalanan nanti aku ingin mengajarkannya sebuah jutsu kepadanya" kata Jiraiya

"Wah benarkah sensei kalau begitu terima kasih karena telah mengajak anakku ikut bersama sensei, tapi kenapa sensei juga mengajak Naruto" tanya Minato

"Kau tau Uchiha Naruto sangat mirip dengan Tsunade dulu persis sekali, aku dengar anak itu sangat ahli di bidang ninjutsu medis aku pikir dengan membawanya Tsunade akan berpikir untuk kembali ke desa karena melihat anak itu akan menyadarkan kewajibannya sebagai Shinobi desa konoha" jelas Jiraiya tertarik dengan kemampuan Naruto karena dari yang ia dengar bahwa orang-orang sering membicarakan Naruto sebagai Tsunade kedua

'Benarkah yang dibicarakan sensei?, aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya karena aku selalu fokus pada Menma saja' pikir Minato

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan sensei besok aku akan memanggil mereka untuk menjalankan misi ini bersama sensei" kata Minato

* * *

Keesokan harinya kini tengah hadir Naruto, Menma, dan Jiraiya di hadapan Minato untuk menjalankan misi bersama untuk membawa pulang Tsunade

"Kalian tau kenapa kalian di perintahkan untuk menghadap ku?" tanya Minato kepada kedua genin di hadapannya

"Memangnya ada apa tousan?" tanya Menma kepada Minato

"Kalian akan menjalankan misi bersama dengan Jiraiya sensei" jawab Minato dibalas dengan senyum cerah oleh Menma

'Mejalankan misi bersama naru? Yes! akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan naru hahaha' pikir Menma dalam hati

"Dalam misi ini kalian akan bekerja sama untuk membawa Tsunade kembali ke desa" kata Minato

"Tsunade?, apakah Tsunade sang Sanin itu?" tanya Naruto

"Benar Naru-chan kami bertiga bersama Orochimaru adalah Sanin hahaha" jawab Jiraiya

"Baiklah cukup penjelasannya apakah kalian berdua bersedia menerima misi ini?" tanya Minato

"Hai Tousan/Hokage-sama!" jawab keduanya

Beralih pada Jiraiya kini Jiraiya memerintahkan keduanya untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk misi

"Baiklah kalian berdua bersiap-siaplah kita bertemu didepan gerbang 15 menit dari sekarang kalian mengerti?" tanya Jiraiya

"Hai Ero-sensei/Jiraiya-san" jawab MenmaNaru

Kemudian keduanya pergi dari gedung Hokage untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan misi sekaligus pamit pada keluarga mereka

 ** _At 15 Minute Later..._**

Setelah 15 menit kini ketiganya Jiraiya, Menma, dan Naruto kini bertemu di depan desa tampak mereka sudah siap mejalankan misi bersama

"Oke karena kalian sudah berkumpul jadi kita sudah siap berangkat, misi kita kali ini adalah membawa Tsunade bagaimana pun caranya demi desa kalian mengerti?" tanya Jiraiya

"Hai" jawab MenmaNaru kompak

"Baiklah mari kita berangkat!" instruksi Jiraiya kemudian ketiganya berangkat bersamaan meninggalkan gerbang konoha untuk membawa Tsunade kembali ke desa sesuai dengan misi yang mereka emban.

Dalam perjalanan ada aja aksi konyol yang dilakukan Menma untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto seperti membanggakan dirinya sendiri

"Nee Ero-senin kenapa kau mengajak aku pasti karena kau telah menyadari bahwa aku adalah ninja jenius yang memiliki banyak potensi kan-kan?" kata Menma

"Hmm bagaimana yah aku mengajak mu karena kau adalah anak dari muridku dulu, ayah mu Yondaime Hokage adalah pria yang hebat jadi kurasa kau mirip dengannya karena kau adalah anaknya hahaha" kata Jiraiya membalas perkataan Menma

"Hahaha Yatta aku hebat seperti Tousan, lihat naru suatu saat nanti aku akan hebat seperti tousan ku" kata Menma tersenyum riang sambil lari2 dan lompat2 gaje dan karena aksi konyol nya itu ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia menginjak kotoran anjing, dan setelah sadar ia berteriak histeris membuat Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum

* * *

Tak terasa waktu bergulir cepat hari sudah sore, setelah menemukan penginapan yang menjadi tempat istirahat mereka nanti kini Naruto dkk saat ini telah berkumpul di lapangan yang luas bersama dengan Menma dan Jiraiya

"Nah karena kalian sudah istirahat saatnya kalian berdua latihan, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian aku ajak dalam misi ini? itu karena aku akan mengajarkan sebuah ninjutsu kepada kalian berdua terkhusus untuk mu Menma kalian mengerti?" jelas Jiraiya

"Ninjutsu apa Ero-senin?" tanya Menma

"Yang pastinya ninjutsu keren gaki hahaha" balas Jiraiya

"Baiklah kali ini aku akan mengajarkan kalian tentang ninjutsu elemen, ninjutsu adalah salah satu jutsu yang memanipulasi chakra menjadi elemen untuk menyerang lawan, nah apakah kalian sudah tau elemen dasar kalian?" tanya Jiraiya dibalas gelengan oleh Menma

"Kalau naru elemen dasar naru itu doton" kata naru yang sedari tadi diam

"Wah kamu beruntung memiliki elemen doton Naru-chan itu adalah salah satu elemen terkuat" jelas Jiraiya

"Nah aku akan memberikan kalian dua kertas chakra alirkan chakra kalian pada kertas itu aku akan melihat elemen dasar kalian"

"Dan khusus untuk mu Naru-chan karena kau sudah tau memilki elemen doton aku ingin tau apakah kau masih memiliki elemen lainnya selain doton karena tidak menutup kemungkinan seorang Shinobi memiliki lebih dari satu elemen dasar" jelas Jiraiya setelah itu Naruto dan Menma menerima kertas yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya

Menma mulai berfokus pada kertas yang ada di tangannya dan tak lama kemudian dia mengalirkan chakra pada kertas itu dan kertas itu terpotong hinga menjadi serpihan kecil

"Kau memiliki elemen angin yang kuat Menma" jelas Jiraiya melihat kertas yang di pegang Menma tadi

Beralih pada Naruto kini giliran Naruto mengalirkan chakra nya dan setelah ia mengalirkan chakra nya tampak kertas itu terbelah dua satu berubah lapuk dan hancur dan satu lagi terbakar menjadi abu

"Wow kau memiliki 3 elemen seperti ku Naru-chan, elemen tanah, api, dan angin mungkin api kau miliki karena kamu seorang Uchiha karena setiap Uchiha memiliki elemen Katon yang kuat"

"Hm cukup membanggakan untuk Shinobi Naru-chan dengan 3 elemen itu kau bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat" kata Jiraiya yang kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto

'Dan dengan 3 elemen itu ia sudah bisa membuat Kekkai Genkai elemen dan ditambah dengan sharingan sudah pasti ia akan sulit di kalahkan karena memiliki 2 Kekkai Genkai, sungguh anak yang berbakat' pikir Jiraiya menganalisa potensi dari Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan kalian gulungan jutsu untuk saat ini pelajari dan praktik kan besok kalian mengerti?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua genin itu

Setelah itu Jiraiya memberikan beberapa gulungan yang akan di pelajari oleh Menma dan Naruto setelah itu Jiraiya meninggalkan keduanya berdua untuk fokus membaca sekaligus memahami gulungan jutsu itu

Setelah cukup lama membaca Menma dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang beristirahat dan akan melanjutkannya besok karena hari sudah mulai gelap saatnya mereka istirahat di penginapan yang mereka sewa tadi

 **SKIP TIME**

Tak terasa sudah beberapa hari sudah berlalu kini Naruto sudah menguasai semua jutsu yang ada di dalam gulungan jutsu yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya sedangkan Menma masih berlatih karena masih belum mengusai elemen anginnya

Kini tengah duduk Naruto dan Jiraiya bersantai-santai sambil memakan bekal yang di buat Naruto untuk latihan sambil memperhatikan Menma yang latihan

"Tak kusangka kau cepat belajar Naru-chan, kau sungguh hebat untuk anak seusia mu kau mampu menguasai jutsu yang aku ajarkan kepadamu dalam beberapa hari" puji Jiraiya

"Anda terlalu membanggakan saya Jiraiya-san, saya tidak sehebat yang anda katakan jiraiya-san"

'Selain pintar dia juga rendah hati benar-benar anak yang hebat' pikir Jiraiya mengagumi sosok Naruto

"Hm lantas bagaimana dengan misi kita Jiraiya-san untuk membawa Tsunade-sama jika kau sibuk mengajar kami lantas siapa yang mencari keberadaan Tsunade-sama" tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja Naru-chan aku bisa mengurus itu semua, sambil melatih kalian berdua yang sepertinya tinggal Menma aku bisa juga mencari Tsunade yang katanya ada di desa ini" jelas Jiraiya

"Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan Jiraiya-san?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa Naru-chan bagiku ini tidaklah merepotkan karena aku sudah terbiasa mencari informasi, karena aku adalah seorang informan yang handal hahaha" kata Jiraiya sambil membanggakan dirinya Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapannya

"Dan terima kasih makanannya naru ini sungguh enak, dan oh ia aku pergi dulu yah karena ada urusan, untuk saat ini kamu awasi saja Menma suruh saja istirahat jika ia sudah lelah kamu mengerti?" kata Jiraiya

"Baiklah Jiraiya-san" kata Naruto setelah itu Jiraiya pergi karena urusan katanya

Setelah kepergian Jiraiya Naruto memikirkan bagaimana cara membantu Jiraiya untuk menemukan Tsunade untuk mempermudah misinya

'Aku akan mengirim beberapa gagak untuk mencari Tsunade –sama kata Jiraiya-san Tsunade saat ini ada di desa ini jika begitu akan sangat mudah mencarinya dengan gagak-gagak panggilanku' pikir Naruto setelah itu Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi memanggil gagak2nya

SLAP SLAP SLAP KWAK KWAK KWAK

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul puluhan gagak dari tubuh Naruto mengelilingi tubuhnya

"Menyebar lah ke seluruh desa dan temukan Tsunade-sama" perintah Naruto kepada gagak-gagak nya

KWAK KWAK SLAP SLAP KWAK KWAK KWAK

Dan tak lama kemudian gagak2 itu menyebar ke segala penjuru desa untuk mencari sosok Tsunade

Kembali ke Naruto setelah memerintahkan gagak nya mencari Tsunade, saat ini Naruto mulai kembali mengawasi latihan Menma dengan memperhatikannya seraya duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang akan tetapi kegiatannya di interupsi oleh suara Kurama di dalam Mind-Scape nya

 **"** **Naru bisakah masuk dalam Mind-Scape** **mu?, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Kurama tiba2**

"Memangnya ada apa Kurama?" tanya Naruto

 **"** **Sudah ikuti saja perintahku kit" jawab Kurama**

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki Mind-Scape nya

 **-NARUTO MIND-SCAPE ON-**

Kini Naruto berada di dalam Mind-Scape nya yang di mana di dalam Mind-Scape nya terdapat pemandangan yang sangat indah dimana seperti berada di pulau dengan hamparan pohon bunga sakura yang banyak dan kadang angin meniup pohon sakura sehingga kelopaknya beterbangan di sekitarnya dan juga dengan danau yang jernih sakin jernihnya kita bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam air mirip kaca dan di tengah danau ada bangunan megah mirip kuil dan di sana ada seekor rubah yaitu Kurama sungguh tempat yang indah

Naruto pun mulai melangkah ke jembatan untuk sampai ke tengah bangunan yang berada ditengah danau tempat Kurama berada

"Hello Kurama, bagaimana tempat ini apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto setelah tiba didepan Kurama yang memiliki ukuran mirip tubuhnya

 **"** **Hm yah aku suka lebih baik daripada terkurung di dalam jeruji besi dengan genangan air yang lembap sangat tidak nyaman" kata Kurama**

"Tapi sepertinya kau kurang nyaman berada di dalam kuil saja, perlukah aku merubah tempat ini?" tanya Naruto

"Terserah kaulah kit asalkan bagus tapi awas saja kalau sampai tidak bagus aku akan mengulitimu" jawab Kurama

"Hahaha ia dasar cerewet" balas Naruto

 **"** **Grrrr apa kau bilang!** **?** **kau ingin mati yah** **!** **?" kata Kurama ketus**

"Hehehe gomen2, baiklah aku akan mengubah tempat ini" kata Naruto

Setelah itu mulai memikirkan tempat yang indah dan setelah itu ia mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikkan tangannya

CTIK - siiiiing-

Setelah itu tempat Naruto berubah menjadi pulau diatas awan dengan hamparan rumput bunga dan juga seperti sebelumnya kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan di sekitarnya dan dibelakang mereka ada gunung dengan air terjun mengalir ke bawah danau dan di sekeliling mereka ada awan-awan yang mengelilingi pulau dengan suasana sore yang memanjakan mata melihatnya, tempat yang tadinya indah menjadi lebih indah dan mirip seperti surga

"Nah bagaimana Kurama apakah kau menyukai tempat barumu ini Kurama?" tanya Naruto

"Kurama?" tanya Naruto lagi karena dari tadi Kurama diam

"Yah rubah ku yang imut ngambek" kata Naruto memasang wajah sedih Kurama yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi malu karena perkataanya tepat sekali

"Cih aku tidak ngambek gaki aku hanya marah saja kepadamu" kata Kurama

'Bukannya sama saja?' pikir Naruto

"Ayolah Kurama aku kan tadi bercanda" kata Naruto sambil memelas

 **"** **Baiklah kit aku maafkan, aku memang tidak bisa marah padamu entah mengapa aku selalu kalah dengan mata blink2 mu itu" kata Kurama memaafkan Naruto**

"Yey kau memang baik Kurama hehehe, eh bagaimana menurut mu tempat barumu kau suka kalau tidak aku siap menggantinya lagi" tanya Naruto

"Aku suka tempat ini, lebih baik dari sebelumnya" jawab Kurama senang sehingga tidak sadar membuat ekornya bergerak kesana kemari Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum senang

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, oh ia sebenarnya ada pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ku tanyakan Kurama tapi aku belum sempat menanyakannya" kata Naruto

 **"** **Pertanyaan apa kit?" tanya Kurama**

"Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kau berada di dalam Mind-Scape ku? Aku saja pertama kali bertemu dengan di sini sungguh terkejut tapi tidak bisa aku tanyakan karena aku sedang fokus menjalankan misi anbu" tanya Naruto

 **"** **Kau lupa aku kan memberikan inti chakra** **ku sehingga aku bisa berada dalam Mind-Scape mu" jawab Kurama**

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau ada dua satu dalam tubuh Menma sedangkan yang satu lagi ada dalam Mind-Scape ku?"

 **"** **yang berada dalam tubuh Menma adalah aku yang lain atau bisa dikatakan chakra Ying** **-** **ku, sedangkan aku yang saat ini adalah chakra Yang"**

"Hm begitu yah tapi Kurama kenapa kau yang di sini lebih kecil dibanding yang ada di tubuh Menma?"

 **"** **Itu karena rasa benci ku kepada manusia sangatlah besar sehingga membuat chakra Ying** **-** **ku meningkat sedangkan aku yang saat ini adalah kebalikannya jadi membuat ukuran ku lebih kecil"**

 **'** **Jika saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu pasti aku akan termakan kebencianku seutuhnya sehingga aku yang saat ini tidak akan ada' pikir Kurama sambil memandangi Naruto dengan perasaan senang**

"Tapi Kurama dengan adanya kamu bukankah akan membuat control chakra ku berkurang..."

 **"** **Jadi maksudmu aku hanya menjadi bebanmu begitu kit?" kata Kurama sewot memotong perkataan Naruto**

"Hehehe ia juga sih tapi tidak apa aku bisa berlatih lagi, lagipula sangat menyenangkan dengan adanya dirimu aku tidak akan kesepian karena aku bisa menjahili mu hehehe" kata Naruto polos

 **"** **Dasar, tenang saja kit chakra** **ku tidak bersifat merusak malahan dengan adanya diriku ini aku bisa membantu mu dalam mengobati seseorang lebih baik lagi karena dalam chakra yang-ku ini mengandung unsur kehidupan" kata Kurama dengan bangga**

"Benarkah? Sugoi" kata Naruto

 **"** **Nah seharusnya kau bangga punya partner seperti ku kit" kata Kurama mulai membanggakan dirinya**

"Hai2 Kurama-sama" kata Naruto sambil tertawa karena sikap Kurama yang menurutnya lucu

"Oh ia hampir lupa mengapa kau memanggil ku kemari Kurama?" tanya Naruto lagi

 **"** **Hm aku memanggil mu ke sini karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku senang bisa berada di sini" kata Kurama**

"Hanya itu?"

 **"** **Dan juga karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengajarkan sebuah jutsu padamu"**

"Benarkah Kurama, pasti jutsu yang hebat terima kasih Kurama jadi kapan kau mengajarkannya?"

 **"** **Besok saja kit aku sudah capek meladeni mu seharian ini, jadi kembalilah besok ke Mind-Scape mu ini"**

"Yah Kurama bilang saja kalau kau ingin melihatku lagi"

 **"** **Cih,** **Ke geeran sekali dirimu kit, sana2 kau mengganggu saja"**

"Iiss kenapa kau mengusir ku sih ini kan Mind-Scape ku!"

 **"** **Hahaha biarin sana2 cepat pergi aku ingin tidur"**

"Ia2 dasar" kata Naruto cemberut setelah itu ia keluar dari Mind-Scape nya

 **-NARUTO MIND-SCAPE OFF-**

Diluar Mind-Scape Naruto, tampak Naruto saat melamun dengan Menma sejak tadi memanggil Naruto tapi dihiraukan oleh Naruto karena dia masih berada dalam Mind-Scaape nya

"Naru..., Naru hey..." panggil Menma sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto

"Eh Menma ada apa?" kata Naruto yang sudah sadar karena sudah keluar dari Mind-Scape nya

"Tidak apa aku hanya khawatir saja soalnya dari tadi aku panggil2 kamu tidak jawab, apakah kamu baik2 saja naru?"

"Ia aku tidak apa2 eh kau sudah selesai latihan nya?"

"Ia aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan jutsu angin tinggal menyempurnakan saja"

"Oh baguslah, oh makanlah dulu makanan ini setelah itu esok kita lanjut latihan mu sudah saatnya kita kembali ke penginapan untuk beristirahat"

"Baiklah naru"

Setelah itu Menma memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Naruto untuk menambah stamina dan tak lama kemudian keduanya kembali ke penginapan untuk beristirahat karena esoknya mereka akan berlatih lagi

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hy balik lagi dengan Kitsune maaf yah kalau chap kali ini alurnya kecepatan soalnya Kitsune ingin cepat2 bertemu dengan reader sekalian hehehe, dan juga maaf kalo seandainya chap kali ini jelek karena tak di pungkiri Kitsune juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan hehehe**

 **Oh ia terima kasih karena sudah setia tongkrongin fic Kitsune, Kitsune sangat bahagia karena kalian masih setia pengen liat kelanjutan fic ini, dan tak lupa Kitsune juga ucapin terima kasih kepada reader yang n** **ge** **review, follow dan favorite fic Kitsune, Kitsune tak bosannya mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah penyemangat Kitsune lanjut fic ini**

 **Oke mungkin itu aja dari Kitsune, Kitsune ucapin terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan..** **...**

 **BYE BYE BYE (^.^)**


	17. Chapter 17

**THE SPECIAL UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masih Punya MK Kecuali Chara Naruto Dihibahkan kepada Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Seperti biasa: Typo, Oc, lifeMinaKushi, Membosankan, OverpowerNaru & femNaru**

 **Mungkin Chapter kali ini membosankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope You Like This Chapter**

 **Please Enjoyed**

Tak terasa waktu bergulir sangat cepat kini sudah 1 minggu lebih Naruto menjalankan misi membawa Tsunade lebih tepatnya sih misi meningkatkan kekuatan kenapa demikian karena urusan mencari Tsunade diserahkan kepada petapa yang agung Jiraiya sedangkan Menma dan Naruto lebih mengutamakan meningkatkan kemampuan ninja nya.

Memang Menma sudah mengusai jutsu futon dari gulungan yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya tapi targetnya kali ini meningkatkannya jauh lebih lagi karena tujuannya kali ini ia ingin menggabungkan jutsu futon dengan teknik andalannya yaitu Rasengan, Jiraiya yang mendengarnya setuju-setuju saja karena lagipula ia belum menemukan keberadaan Tsunade

Jadi ia meminta Naruto untuk mengawasi latihan Menma sedangkan dirinya yang pergi mencari Tsunade dan disetujui oleh Naruto karena Naruto juga ingin berlatih jutsu baru yang akan di ajarkan oleh Kurama sendiri

"Jadi Naru-chan urusan Menma aku serahkan padamu yah?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto

"Hai Jiraiya-san" jawab Naruto

Setelah itu Jiraiya meninggalkan Naruto untuk mencari keberadaan Tsunade seperti biasa, akan tetapi mungkin itu akan ia kesampingkan dulu karena yang lebih penting baginya adalah bersenang-senang dengan wanita di desa yang ia singgahi dulu seperti biasanya mungkin inilah penyebab mengapa mereka belum menemukan Tsunade karena Jiraiya yang tidak serius mencarinya

Kembali ke Naruto saat ini seperti biasa ia menemani Menma latihan dengan duduk tidak jauh dari tempat latihan Menma, ia memperhatikan bahwa Menma kali ini menggunakan Kage bunshin untuk berlatih sesuai dengan instruksi Jiraiya kemarin agar dapat mempercepat latihannya, lama ia menunggu ia rasa ia juga ingin melanjutkan latihannya bersama Kurama jadi ia pun berniat pergi

"Menma-kun!" teriak Naruto memanggil Menma yang sedang latihan karena merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto ia pun segara menghampirinya

"Ada apa naru?"

"Ano bisakah Naru pergi dulu?"

"Memangnya Naru mau pergi ke mana?, aku heran kenapa setiap aku latihan Naru-chan juga pergi? Bukankan Ero-sensei mengatakan agar Naru-chan mengawasi latihan ku?"

"Gomen ne Menma-kun aku hanya pergi sebentar karena ada urusan sebentar lagi aku kembali boleh yah?"

"Baiklah Naru pergilah tapi janji kembali yah?"

"Hai"

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi ke tempat latihannya yang agak jauh dari Menma setelah di sana ia pun merapal segel tangan dan menyebutkan jutsu-nya

 **Karasu No Bunshin**

Setelah itu muncul beberapa gagak dari tubuh Naruto berkumpul dan membentuk sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto

FLAP-FLAP KWAK KWAK KWAK

BOFT

"Kau tau apa tugas mu kan?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok yang sama dengannya

"Hai" jawab sang bunshin

"Kembali lah ke Menma awasi latihannya gantikan aku kau mengerti?" jelas Naruto

"Hai" kata bunshin gagak Naruto setelah itu sang bunshin pergi ke tempat latihan Menma sesuai perintah Naruto menggantikan tugas Naruto mengawasi latihan Menma

Beralih kembali ke Naruto saat ini Naruto sudah berada di tempat latihannya dimana tempatnya merupakan hamparan bunga di tengah hutan setelah lama mencari tempat yang ia rasa cocok untuk latihannya lantas ia mulai duduk di salah satu batu besar yang ada di sana dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi menemui Kurama yang ada di dalam mind-scape nya

 **MIND-SCAPE ON**

Setelah lama menutup matanya kini Naruto mulai membukanya dan tampaklah ia sekarang berada ditempat yang berbeda dari tempatnya tadi, saat ini ia berada di dalam mind-scape nya dimana berada di sebuah pulau diatas awan yang indah dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang disektarnya di bawa oleh angin dan juga hamparan bunga serta air terjun yang mengalir ke danau sungguh tempat yang indah

 **"Hey Kit, lama sekali kau datang aku bosan menunggu mu" kata sosok rubah putih** **keorange-an tetapi lebih dominan putih,** **yang sedari tadi menunggu gadis yang ada di hadapannya**

"Maaf Kurama ada sedikit urusan tadi hehehe" kata Naruto di sertai dengan tawa canggung karena ia merasa sedikit bersalah sedangkan Kurama hanya mendengus sebagai balasannya

 **"Baiklah Kit kali ini aku akan mengajarkan mu jutsu baru apakah sudah siap Kit?" tanya Kurama**

"Hai aku siap" jawab Naruto dengan muka serius

 **"Kali ini aku akan mengajarkan mu Senjutsu apakah kau tau apa itu Senjutsu?"**

"Hai Senjutsu adalah salah satu teknik dimana seorang ninja mampu menggunakan chakra alam sebagai chakra alternatif untuk menyerang musuh" jawab Naruto

 **"Dan kau tau kenapa aku mengajarkan mu Senjutsu?" tanya Kurama dan mendapat gelengan dari Naruto bukti bahwa ia tidak tau**

 **"Aku mengajarkan mu Senjutsu sebab aku lihat kau cepat kehabisan chakra buktinya saat kau melakukan misi kemarin kau hampir mati karena kehabisan chakra jadi dengan Senjutsu kamu bisa menghemat chakra** **mu terisi kembali sementara kau menggunakan Senjutsu" jelas Kurama Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum**

"Terima kasih Kurama" kata Naruto tiba2

 **"Terima kasihnya nanti saja Kit, setelah kau menguasainya" balas Kurama Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan**

 **"Baiklah sekarang kau bertapa lah dengan menyatukan kedua tanganmu seraya merasakan energi yang di** **sekitar** **mu setelah kau merasakannya biarkan energi itu memasuki dirimu dan menyatu dengan mu apakah kau mengerti?"**

"Hai"

 **"Nah mulailah** **bertapa rasakan energi asingnya** **" perintah Kurama**

"Baiklah Kurama" jawab Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto mulai melakukan perintah Kurama, ia kemudian duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kurama dan kali ini ia mulai menutup matanya seraya menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan berusaha merasakan energi asing yang dimaksud oleh Kurama

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah cukup lama menutup matanya kini Naruto mulai merasakan energi yang asing yang dimaksud Kurama, ia pun membiarkan energi itu memasuki tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian di sekitar Naruto satu persatu muncul orb biru berupa bulatan2 kecil yang bersinar berwarna biru terang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, seperti ada ribuan kunang2 di sekitar Naruto yang mengelilinginya yang memancarkan aura damai dan nyaman

Kurama yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto merasakan chakra alam terkejut karena tidak menyangka secepat itu ia akan menguasainya

 **'Anak ini sungguh menakjubkan tidak kusangka secepat itu dia akan merasakan chakra alam' pikir Kurama**

 **"Kit bukalah matamu!" perintah Kurama**

Dan tanpa menunda waktu lagi Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan secara tiba muncul ukiran indah berwarna merah dari atas ke bawah kelopak mata Naruto yang berada sebelah kiri matanya setelah ia membuka matanya dan matanya yang tadinya biru tambah biru dan sedikit bersinar

 **"Kit sekarang katakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang"**

"Aku merasa damai dan tubuhku berasa ringan seperti aku dengan mudah bisa terbang" jelas Naruto

 **"Nah, Kit sekarang kau sudah berada dalam mode Senjutsu, Kit kau lihat bulatan2 cahaya biru di sekitar mu itu? itu adalah Orbs, setelah kau mengusai Senjutsu ini kau akan mampu menggunakan Orbs itu sebagai penyembuh pertahanan dan juga sebagai senjata mu, kali ini aku akan mengajarkan mu cara mengendalikannya tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau mengumpulkan chakra alam tanpa harus bertapa" kata Kurama**

"Memang bisa Kurama?, aku yang bertapa saja kurasa sulit merasakannya" tanya Naruto

 **"Tentu saja bisa Kit, sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka kau akan secepat itu mampu merasakan energi alam, mungkin itu karena kau adalah seorang ninja sensorik sehingga kau dengan mudah mampu merasakan energi alam itu" kata Kurama menyatakan kekaguman nya**

 **"Jadi menurut ku untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam tanpa bertapa akan mudah buat mu karena kau adalah ninja sensorik super sensitive, dan untuk saat ini itulah yang akan kau pelajari karena dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bertapa untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam dan membiarkan musuh menyerang mu selagi kau bertapa" jelasnya lagi**

"Baiklah Kurama" kata Naruto

 **"Nah sekarang mari kita lanjutkan latihan kita Kit, setelah kau menguasainya kita akan beralih cara mengendalikan Senjutsu mu ini" kata Kurama**

"Hai!" balas Naruto

Setelah itu seharian Naruto mulai berlatih mengumpulkan chakra alam tanpa bertapa sesuai dengan instruksi yang diberikan Kurama padanya

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto menghabiskan waktunya berlatih dengan Kurama di dalam mind-scape nya tanpa sepengetahuan Menma dan Jiraiya, kini ia hampir menguasai kemampuan Senjutsu nya itu membuat Kurama bangga dengan patner nya karena ke jenius nyalah sehingga ia mampu belajar dengan cepat Senjutsu, sungguh pencapaian yang sangat menakjubkan bagi Naruto menurut Kurama

Tapi dibalik jutsu yang hebat pasti mempunyai risiko itulah kata Itachi sensei dari Naruto, itulah hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kemampuan Senjutsu Naruto ini, hampir menguasai tetapi tidak sempurna. Kurama berpesan kepada Naruto agar ia tidak terlalu sering menggunakan Senjutsu nya karena ia berfikir tubuh Naruto belum mampu menampung chakra Senjutsu yang begitu besarnya di umur yang masih belia, Kurama meminta agar Naruto menunggu setidaknya hingga ia berusia 16 tahun baru ia bisa sepuasnya menggunakan Senjutsu nya

Lupakan hal diatas kita beralih kepada Naruto, saat ini ia sedang mengawasi Tsunade yang saat ini sedang bersama dengan asistennya yaitu Shizune yang ia ketahui berkat gagak nya beberapa hari yang lalu ia sebar di penjuru kota untuk mencari keberadaan Tsunade dan ketika salah satu gagak nya menemukan Tsunade tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menuju tempat keberadaan Tsunade agar ia tidak kehilangan jejak dari salah satu Sanin itu

Dari yang ia lihat Tsunade dan asistennya Shizune saat ini keluar dari tempat perjudian menurut pengamatan Naruto, Tsunade pasti kalah bertaruh karena melihat tingkah lakunya yang kesal sejak ia keluar dari tempat perjudian itu

"Moo! dasar baka mereka pasti main curang Shizune, mereka bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan ku dasar manusia rendahan" kata Tsunade dengan mimik kesal

"Sudahlah Tsunade-sama bukankah hal ini sering terjadi" balas sang asisten Shizune

"apa maksudmu Shizune jadi kau pikir aku yang payah dalam bermain hah" sela Tsunade

"Eh etto... hehehe"

'Bukankah itu tidak perlu di per tanyakan lagi?, mengingat Tsunade-sama selalu kalah dalam permainan judi?' pikir Shizune sambil tertawa canggung dalam hati

"Cih takumo!"

"Cih pokoknya aku akan terus bermain judi sampai menang aku yakin pasti suatu saat nanti aku akan kaya dengan memenangkan hasil perjudian" kata Tsunade optimis

Sedangkan jauh dari tempat Tsunade dan Shizune berbicara nampak Naruto berada di atap salah satu warga di sana memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari Tsunade dan Shizune, ia berusaha keras menekan chakra nya agar tidak di ketahui oleh Tsunade

Dan tak lama kemudian dia melihat Tsunade beranjak pergi dan ia pun mengikutinya, setelah lama mengikutinya Naruto merasakan dua chakra yang tak asing menurutnya datang menghampiri Tsunade

'Orochimaru dan pelayan setianya Kabuto yah?' pikir Naruto

Dan tak lama kemudian tiba muncul Kabuto dan Orochimaru di depan Tsunade

"Orochimaru! apa yang kau lakukan dengan memunculkan muka berengsek mu di hadapanku hah?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada geram

"Maaf Tsunade-san kami ada keperluan..."

BUAGH BRAK...

Tiba tembok jalanan hancur karena di tinju oleh Tsunade dengan tenaga monster nya dengan hanya satu tangan saja

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu sialan" sela Tsunade memotong perkataan Kabuto reaksi Kabuto tentu saja kaget keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya

"Khu khu tampaknya kau tidak berubah sama sekali Tsunade tetap temperamental" kata Orochimaru disertai dengan tawa liciknya sedangkan Tsunade hanya berdecih sebagai balasan

"Khu khu khu kau tau Tsunade baru-baru ini aku menyerang Konoha..." kata Orochimaru membuat Tsunade dan Shizune terbelak karena kaget

"Aku menyerangnya bersama dengan ninja di desa Oto yang baru2 ini aku bangun, tapi nyatanya aku gagal meski aku kalah tapi setidaknya sensei terluka parah hingga ia koma sekarang meski aku harus mengorbankan kedua tangan ku sekarang" lanjut Orochimaru membuat Tsunade dan Shizune tambah kaget dibuatnya

Karena merasa geram Shizune tiba berlari menyerang Orochimaru dia melemparkan beberapa sebon ke hadapan Orochimaru

SYUT SYUT

TRANK TRANK

Tetapi dengan gesit Kabuto menghalau sebon itu dengan kunai yang ada di depannya, tidak kehabisan akal Shizune pun berlari sambil mengarahkan pisau bedah begitupun Kabuto dengan shuriken nya

"Berhenti Shizune/Kabuto" kata Orochimaru dan Tsunade secara bersamaan sehingga kedua orang itu berhenti

Dan nampak pisau bedah Shizune hampir menggores dagu Kabuto begitupun sebaliknya yang terjadi pada Shizune dagunya juga hampir tergores oleh shuriken Kabuto

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan Konoha Orochimaru jadi kenapa kau datang menemui ku" tanya Tsunade

"Khu khu aku datang hanya ingin meminta agar kau menyembuhkan kedua tanganku ini" jawab Orochimaru memperlihatkan tangannya yang menghitam Tsunade hanya memperhatikan saja

'ada apa dengan tangannya apakah itu efek dari suatu jutsu atau sebuah luka' pikir Tsunade

"Walaupun aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Konoha lagi akan tetapi Hiruzen-sensei adalah orang yang berarti bagiku dan karena kau telah menyakitinya aku tidak alasan bagi ku untuk menyembuhkan mu" kata Tsunade

"Khu khu khu benarkah?" kata Orochimaru

SREET JRASH

Dan tiba2 Orochimaru merebut shuriken Kabuto dengan lidah panjangnya dan menggores sedikit lengannya sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan memperlihatkannya kepada Tsunade sedangkan reaksi Tsunade di luar dugaan ia menggigil ketakutan

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" teriak Shizune menghampiri Tsunade prihatin dengan keadaannya

"Khu khu khu nampaknya kau tidak berubah Tsunade, kau masih takut darah semenjak kejadian itu" kata Orochimaru

Sedangkan jauh dari tempat sana nampak Naruto sungguh terkejut mendengar perkataan Orochimaru

'Tsunade-san takut darah?, seorang ninja medis terhebat takut darah tidak mungkin? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Tsunade-san' pikir Naruto

Kembali ke tempat Tsunade nampak ia masih menggigil ketakutan karena melihat darah

"Khu khu kau tau Tsunade jika kau bisa menyembuhkan kedua tanganku aku akan memberikan imbalan yaitu menghidupkan adik mu dan orang yang kau cintai..." kata Orochimaru membuat Tsunade dan Shizune terbelak tidak percaya terbukti dari Tsunade yang berhenti menggigil ketakutan secara tiba2

'Dan – Nawaki' kata Tsunade dalam hati menyerukan orang yang ia cintai dalam hati

"Maka dari itu pikirkanlah penawaran ku terlebih dahulu Tsunade"

"Kabuto ayo kita pergi" kata Orochimaru

"Baiklah Orochimaru-sama" jawab Kabuto

ZHIIING

Setelah itu kedua orang itu menghilang secara tiba di hadapan Tsunade dan Shizune, dan nampak Tsunade dan Shizune masih terdiam karena terkejut dengan perkataan Orochimaru tadi

Kembali ke Naruto yang memperhatikan Tsunade dan Shizune dari tadi semenjak kepergian Orochimaru, saat ini ia sedang memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan

"Aku harus memberitahukan keberadaan Tsunade-san kepada Jiraiya-san biar dia yang membujuk Tsunade-san kembali ke Konoha, tapi sebelum itu aku harus meninggalkan bunshin agar bisa mengikuti ke mana Tsunade-san pergi setelah ini" kata Naruto

Setelah itu ia membentuk hand-seal dengan satu tangannya dan tak lama kemudian muncul beberapa gagak di sampingnya dan kemudian membentuk sosok yang mirip seperti Naruto

"Kau ikuti terus kemana Tsunade-san pergi, kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh bunshin nya

FLAP-FLAP KWAK KWAK KWAK

Setelah itu Naruto pergi dari tempat itu dengan tubuhnya yang tiba2 berubah menjadi gagak dari atas sampai kebawah yang terbang menghilang seperti ditiup angin

* * *

Naruto pun mencari keberadaan Jiraiya dengan melacak chakra nya dan tak lama kemudian ia menemukannya sedang berada di salah satu pohon dekat dengan sungai tempat orang2 biasanya mandi, Naruto pun memutuskan menghampirinya seraya berfikir apa yang dilakukan oleh Jiraiya karena sedari tadi ia tertawa karena alasan yang tidak jelas

"Hihihi gadis2 muda yang cantik" tawa Jiraiya mesum ternyata saat ini ia sedang mengintip gadis2 muda yang sedang mandi

"Ano Jiraiya-san apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya Naruto tiba2 dibelakang Jiraiya sehingga membuat Jiraiya segera membalikkan badannya guna melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Ah! Naru-chan bukan2 apa hehehe" kata Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan segera dengan muka kelabakan

"Ano sedang apa kau di sini Naru-chan bukankah tadi aku menyuruh mu mengawasi latihan Menma?" tanya Jiraiya

"Aku minta maaf Jiraiya-san yang mengawasi latihan Menma itu bunshin ku untuk sementara karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu Jiraiya-san" kata Naruto

"Hal penting?, hal penting apa Naru-chan?" tanya Jiraiya

"Begini Jiraiya-san aku sudah menemukan keberadaan Tsunade saat ini ia sedang di ikuti oleh salah satu bunshin-ku" jawab Naruto

"Apa bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya lagi

"Sebenarnya semenjak kita latihan meningkatkan kemampuan aku menyebarkan beberapa Kuchiyose gagak ku untuk membantu Jiraiya-san mencari keberadaan Tsunade-san" jelas Naruto

"Kuchiyose gagak?, apakah itu mirip dengan milik Itachi Uchiha?" tanya Jiraiya

"Hai Jiraiya-san" jawab Naruto

'Sungguh anak yang menarik dia memiliki Kuchiyose yang tidak bisa dimiliki orang biasa' pikir Jiraiya

"Baiklah kalau begitu dimana keberadaan Tsunade saat ini?" tanya Jiraiya

"Menurut bunshin-ku saat ini Tsunade-san menuju salah satu Bar yang ada di kota ini" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah kita menuju tempat Menma dulu untuk menjemputnya setelah itu kita ke tempat Tsunade" kata Jiraiya mengatakan rencananya

"Baiklah Jiraiya-san" jawab Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto dan Jiraiya pergi dari tempat itu meski Jiraiya yang tampaknya tidak rela akan tetapi karena misinya lebih penting ia pun harus pergi, mereka terlebih dahulu menemui Menma untuk menjemputnya setelah itu ke tempat Tsunade sesuai rencana Jiraiya

 **TIME SKIP**

Tak terasa waktu bergulir cepat kini malam sudah tiba setelah menjemput Menma, Naruto dan Jiraiya menuju tempat Tsunade berada yaitu Bar di sana ia melihat Tsunade sedang minum-minum ditemani oleh pelayannya Shizune

"Shizune tuangkan aku sake lagi" kata Tsunade sambil menyodorkan cawannya

"Sudahlah Tsunade-sama ini sudah gelas yang kelima belas" balas Shizune berusaha menghentikan Tsunade

"Biarkan saja Shizune kali ini aku ingin melupakan semua kejadian hari ini dengan mabuk-mabukkan jadi berikan saja Shizune" kata Tsunade

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa Tsunade-sama" kata Shizune setelah itu ia pun menuangkan botol sake ke dalam cawan Tsunade, Tsunade pun berniat meminumnya

SRET

Ketika Tsunade ingin meminumnya tiba ada yang merampas cawan minumannya dan meminum sake nya

"Hey apa yang..., Jiraiya sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tsunade

"Kau tidak berubah yah Tsunade" kata Jiraiya

'Cih kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali, kalah judi bertemu Orochimaru dan sekarang Jiraiya?' pikir Tsunade

"Jadi ada apa kau datang ke sini Jiraiya" tanya Tsunade

"Nanti aku jelaskan tapi boleh kah aku duduk dulu?" tanya balik Jiraiya setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berhadapan dengan Tsunade

"Oh ia perkenalkan dulu teman seperjalanan ku mereka adalah salah satu genin dari Konoha" kata Jiraiya

"Apa maksudnya ini kau membawa seorang bocah?, cih aku tidak tau kau beralih menjadi pedophile Jiraiya" balas Tsunade sarkas

"Cih aku bukan bocah nenek tua, aku Menma Namikaze Menma calon Hokage di masa depan" kata Menma karena geram di katai bocah

'Dia mirip sekali dengan Nawaki' kata Tsunade dalam hati sambil memandang Menma lekat-lekat

"Kau tetap bocah gaki" balas Tsunade mengejek yang mendapat delikan dari Menma kemudian ia melirik orang di samping Menma

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan mulai memperkenalkan namanya seraya tersenyum hangat

"Saya Uchiha Naruto Tsunade-san, saya merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan anda Tsunade-san" kata Naruto

'Seorang Uchiha? Kenapa beda sekali? Bahkan sifatnya lebih ramah dari Uchiha biasanya?' pikir Tsunade sambil memperhatikan Naruto

"Jadi ada maksud apa kau menemui ku Jiraiya?" kata Tsunade to the point

"Ma... jangan begitu dong Tsuna-chan aku akan masih rindu jangan pasang wajah galak begitu" kata Jiraiya

"Cih kau menjijikkan Jiraiya cepat katakan atau aku akan menghajar mu" kata Tsunade dengan mimik kesal

"Baiklah, hm jadi maksud kedatangan ku ke sini adalah karena aku diminta Hokage Minato untuk membawa mu pulang" kata Jiraiya

"Cih aku tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Konoha jadi katakan pada Hokage bodoh mu itu untuk tidak mengurusi urusanku lagi" kata Tsunade dengan nada mengejek

"TOUSAN KU BUKAN ORANG BODOH NENEK TUA!" teriak Menma dengan nada membentak

"Kalau tidak bodoh kenapa bisa Konoha diserang oto yang menyebabkan Sandaime koma hah bocah?" balas Tsunade

"Jadi kau sudah tau penyerangan Orochimaru yah Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya

"Yah..., karena tadi aku bertemu dengan dia, ia meminta ku menyembuhkan tangannya" jelas Tsunade membuat Jiraiya kaget dan segara menatap Naruto dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Apakah kau berniat mengkhianati Konoha Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada serius

"..." Tsunade hanya diam sebagai balasan

"Jika kau berniat mengkhianati Konoha maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuh mu Tsunade ingat itu" ancam Jiraiya kepada Tsunade yang di tanggapi hanya diamnya Tsunade

Menma yang sedari tadi kesal dengan Tsunade tiba2 ingin menantang Tsunade

"AKU MENANTANGMU BERTARUNG NENEK TUA" kata Menma

"Boleh juga gaki tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati di tanganku" kata Tsunade dengan nada dingin membuat Menma meneguk secara paksa dan keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya

"Baiklah ayo kita bertarung diluar" kata Menma memberanikan diri

 **At Outside Bar**

Kini mereka berlima diluar Bar menyaksikan pertarungan Menma melawan Tsunade termasuk Naruto, kini Menma sedang berhadapan dengan Tsunade

"Menyerah lah bocah, kau hanyalah bocah yang bermimpi menjadi Hokage, untuk apa menjadi Hokage? Hanya orang bodoh yang ingin menjadi Hokage" kata Tsunade mengejek Menma

"Aku tidak butuh pendapat dari orang seperti mu nenek tua, aku akan tetap menjadi Hokage"

"KARENA MENJADI HOKAGE ADALAH IMPIANKU SEJAK DULU" kata Menma membuat Tsunade menampakkan wajah kaget karena kata2 itu persis dengan apa yang dikatakan kedua orang yang dicintai dulu

"Terimalah serangan ku Rasengan" kata Menma sambil menciptakan Rasengan di tangannya dan berlari menuju Tsunade

'Jutsu itu...' kata Tsunade sambil memperhatikan Rasengan Menma

SYU BLAAAARRR

Tiba2 jutsu Menma digagalkan oleh Tsunade bahkan mengenai dirinya sendiri sehingga membuatnya pingsang dengan cara membelah tanah di depannya dengan satu jari yang menyebabkan Menma kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat Rasengan yang dibuatnya mengenai dirinya sendiri

"Menma!" teriak Jiraiya dan Naruto kemudian mereka menghampiri Menma yang pingsan dan tanpa membuang waktu Naruto segara melakukan jutsu penyembuhan dan nampak pendar hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya

'Ternyata dia Iryo-nin, anak yang menarik' pikir Tsunade sambil mengamati Naruto

"Aku tau sifat Menma kekanakan tapi anda lebih kekanakan lagi Tsunade-san seharusnya anda tidak perlu menerima tantangan Menma yang anda anggap sebagai bocah" kata Naruto tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya karena ia masih sibuk menyembuhkan Menma

"Jika memang anda tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha tidak apa2 kami tidak akan memaksa, tapi Tsunade-san tidak perlu melukai Menma sebegitu parahnya, biar bagaimanapun ia adalah warga Konoha sekaligus anak hokage..." kata Naruto dan mulai memandang Tsunade

Sriiiing

"Dan karena itu aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika anda memeperlakukannya seperti ini lagi" kata Naruto sambil menatap Tsunade dingin dengan mata sharingan Naruto yang mengintimidasi yang aktif tanpa menutup matanya

'S-Sharingan? Bocah ini benar2 Uchiha' pikir mereka secara bersamaan

"Anda tau?, anda adalah seorang Senju dan dari yang aku tau kakek anda sendiri adalah Senju Hashirama yang merupakan Hokage pertama di Konoha, dengan menjelek-jelekkan nama Hokage berarti anda menghina kakek anda sendiri Tsunade-san karena Hashirama sendiri adalah seorang Hokage" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak tau kenapa anda membenci posisi sebagai Hokage, tapi aku mohon jangan menghina orang yang ingin menjadi seorang Hokage karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang mulia menurut ku, kakek anda sendiri pastilah akan kecewa jika mengetahui cucunya menghina pekerjaannya" kata Naruto lagi setelah menonaktifkan sharingan-nya

"Jiraiya-san boleh kah aku pergi duluan? Aku ingin kembali ke penginapan untuk membawa Menma, ia butuh istirahat" tanya Naruto

"I-Ia silahkan Naru-chan" kata Jiraiya dengan nada ter bata di awal karena dirinya terkejut tidak menyangka Naruto sudah memiliki sharingan

"Kalau begitu saya pamit duluan" kata Naruto membungkuk setelah itu memapah Menma dan melompat meninggalkan Tsunade, Shizune, dan Jiraiya yang masih terdiam

Tsunade hanya bisa terdiam karena ia memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi

'Maafkan aku kakek' kata Tsunade dalam hati dengan nada sendu

"..."

"Tsunade/Tsunade-sama anda baik2 saja?" tanya Jiraiya dan Shizune

"Shizune, ikutilah anak yang bernama Naruto tadi katakan aku minta maaf dan bantu ia menyembuhkan Menma kau mengeri?" kata Tsunade tiba2

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama" kata Shizune setelah itu ia pergi menyusul Naruto dan Menma sesuai perintah Tsunade

"Jadi Tsunade apakah kau menerima tawaran ku kembali ke Konoha untuk mengobati sensei?" tanya Jiraiya

"Aku akan pertimbangkan Jiraiya, tapi sebelum itu temani aku minum2 untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini" kata Tsunade

"Baiklah Tsunade-chan Hihihi" kata Jiraiya, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Tsunade dan membujuknya kembali ke Konoha

Setelah itu Jiraiya dan Tsunade kembali masuk dalam Bar untuk minum-minum sampai mabuk, Tsunade ingin melupakan semua kejadian yang membuat jiwa dan raganya lelah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai balik lagi sama Kitsune hehehe...**

 **Gomen lama update** **nya, soalnya Kitsune sibuk dengan dunia nyata, oh ia terakhir pas lihat review ada yang** **c** **omen** **t** **kenapa Naruto over power so perfect sekali** **?** **hahaha itu karena Kitsune terobsesi buat Naruto kuat** **,** **selain cantik ia juga kuat sangat ku** **a** **t malahan itu yang Kitsune ingin buat dalam fic ini tapi tenang aja ko** **k** **walau pun Naruto memiliki jurus-jurus yang hebat tapi ia akan jarang memakainya karena tubuh kecilnya masih belum mampu menggunakan jutsu yang hebat itu** **tunggu hingga ia berumar 16 tahun dan juga tambah cantik tentunya hehehe**

 **Oh maaf kalo chapter kali ini membosankan** **karena apala daya Kitsune tetap manusia biasa yang bisa salah dan membuat reader sekalian bosan hehehe,** **bahkan ada yang bilang kualitas tulisan Kitsune menurun** **?,** **jika ia maaf sebelumnya itu mungkin karena akhir2 ini jarang buat fic karena sibuk jadi kemampuan Kitsune menulis jadi menurun deh (T.T)**

 **Hahaha sekali lagi gomen ne kalo chap kali ini membosankan atau ada salah2, mungkin itu saja dari Kitsune terima kasih bagi reader yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review fic Kitsune, Kitsune sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini (^.^)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan makasih udah mau baca**

 **BYE BYE BYE (^.^)**


End file.
